tu locura me defraudo
by BIBISH
Summary: VÍ ALGO QUE NO TENÍA QUE VER, Y DESDE ESE DÍA PARA TODOS ESTOY LOCA, Y HACE 12 AÑOS ESTOY EN UN LOQUERO SIN QUE NADIE ME SAQUE DE ESTA PRISIÓN QUE NO MEREZCO
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV…

Estaba acá sentada en este loquero donde me habían metido mis queridos y buenos papás hace ya más de 10 años, hoy tengo 24 años, pero me acuerdo como si fuese ayer el día que cumplía 13 años y cuando fui a abrir la puerta pensando que podía ser un regalo para mí, eran médicos que me llevaban al loquero que desde hace años es mi casa, o el lugar donde vivo, también me acuerdo el día por el que mis papás decidieron meterme acá

FLASH BACK

Iba a ir con la secretaria para darle unos papeles que el profesor me pidió que le entregara y por eso me autorizo a salir temprano del aula, cuando llegue al lugar escuche ruidos raros, y cuando fui a ver estaba la secretaria con el director tocándose, pero la secretaria le decía que ahora no y el director se puso como loco y empezó a pegarle con la lámpara que tenía en su mesa, la sangre empezó a salpicarme y trate de sacármela, no grite nada ni dije nada, no sé porque. Al otro día nos dijeron que la secretaria había muerto en un accidente, pero yo sabía que no era así y empecé a decirles a todos lo que había visto, pero nadie me creía, decían que estaba mintiendo, todos los días por un mes en la escuela y en mi casa dije lo mismo, pero nadie me creyó y un mes después llegaron los médicos esos y me llevaron con ellos para que me recuperara de mi estado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Jamás lo hice, porque hasta el día de hoy sigo diciendo lo mismo y por eso que sigo estando acá hace años, ya nadie me visita ni mi familia, ellos dijeron a en mi cumpleaños 16 que si seguía diciendo lo mismo iban a dejar de visitarme y lo cumplieron. Los únicos que vienen a verme son los cullen y los hale, mis verdaderos amigos, ellos siempre me creyeron y quieren sacarme de acá, pero sin la autorización médica o de mi familia no puedo salir de acá. Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 25 y como cada año vienen a visitarme mis amigos y alice unos días antes me había dejado ropa para ponerme ese día.

A la hora del almuerzo ya estaba lista y llendo a la sala de reuniones, nunca me dejaron compartir habitación con nadie, ni me dejaban salir a las mismas horas que los demás, porque mi familia dijo que me iba a volver más loca de lo que ya era, y mientras ellos pensaban eso y me obligaban a estar encerrada yo aprovechaba para leer, mis libros han sido mi más grande compañía además de los cullen y los hale, sé de todo un poco aprendí idiomas con los libros, medicina, aprendí a leer música, pero no tocarla, aprendí historia, geografía, aprendí el amor de los libros, mi vida han sido los libros

_amiga feliz cumple!—alice me hizo volver a la realidad con un solo grito

_hola alice

_hay amiga estas hermosa, pero cuando salgas voy a obligarte a usar los vestidos que no te gusta usar, con esta ropa pareces una adolescente y ya no lo sos, sos una mujer hermosa

_shh alice no digas esas cosas

_hola amiga, feliz cumple

_hola rose, gracias por venir

_siempre vamos a estar amiga—de la nada salieron unos brazos enormes y me levantaron del piso

_hola hermanita! Feliz cumple!

_emm no respiro

_aa si, perdón

_no hay problema oso—jasper vino y me abrazo de esa forma tan tranquilizadora que solo él tiene

_feliz cumpleaños bella

_gracias jas—carlisle me abrazo y me dijo feliz cumpleaños en el oído y después vino esme, que me dio ese abrazo tan maternal que siempre me gustaba

_hola hija, te he extrañado tanto, feliz cumple!

_gracias esme, por todo

_mi hermosa bella, sos una mujer hermosa

_de qué vale esme?

_un día…

_hace años decimos lo mismo y no pasa nada, sigo estando acá

_ok chicas cambiemos de tema y festejemos el cumple de mi hermanita bells—emmett cambio de tema y la verdad todos lo agradecieron.

Con ellos pase la tarde más hermosa de todas, ellos también hace años habían dejado de ver a su hijo por creerme a mí. Él chico que me gustaba le creyó a su novia tanya y sus papás a mí, y por eso se pelearon, edward decidió irse de su casa para irse a vivir con su novia y ella más que feliz, hoy hace 12 años esme dejo de ver a edward y solo sabe por lo que le dice Eleazar nada más. Nunca quise que pasara eso, pero ellos dicen que no tengo la culpa yo, que él decidió mal y está bien así.

Decidí olvidarme de lo malo y solo disfrutar, salimos a pasar el día en los jardines y solo en la noche a la hora de la cena se fueron porque los obligaron a irse. Y a mí me obligaron a volver a mi prisión diaria.

Cuando ya estaba acostada abrieron la puerta y entro una enfermera con un doctor todo despeinado atrás de ella, lo vi bien y era él. Pero no podía serlo, él se había ido a Londres a estudiar con tanya y nunca volvieron, qué hacía acá? Él se quedó viéndome con cara de odio y la enfermera hablo por primera vez conmigo, se me había olvidado decir, que tengo prohibido hablar con las personas, solo con el médico una vez al mes para ver si puedo salir o no

EDWARD POV…

Me estaba mirando frente al espejo y cuando me arregle el cuello de la camisa para irme se reflejó mi anillo de casamiento, soy tan feliz con mi hermosa esposa tanya, ella me da todo lo que hace años no tengo una familia, y aunque por ahora no tengamos hijos sé que un día los vamos a tener y vamos a ser la más feliz de las familias. Sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y le sonreía a tanya que se reflejaba también en el espejo

_Eddie no quiero que vayas a ese hospital, está lleno de locos

_amor ya lo hablamos cuando nos vinimos de Londres, es un paso muy importante para mí y puedo llegar a ser director del hospital porque el actual director se está por jubilar, ya lo hablamos

_sé que lo hablamos y te dije que estaba bien, pero este lugar no me gusta cuando nos fuimos hace años, pensé nunca más volver, acá no hay moda amor

_ya sé tanya, pero te prometí que te iba a dar todo lo que quisieras tener

_ya sé solo por eso acepte, ahora voy a juntarme con Irina y con lauren, me das plata amor?

_la que quieras hermosa, acordate que llego mañana

_si Eddie chau—la vi irse y se me hizo una sonrisa en la cara, esa hermosa mujer era mía. Me fui al psiquiátrico en mi hermoso volvo y cuando llegue a la puerta me acorde de esa imagen que vi con mis papás hace años cuando a isabella se la llevaron y ella gritando que no mentía, mis papás siempre le creyeron, pero yo no porque tanya decía que era una mentirosa que ella la conocía bien, y desde ese día nada fue igual con mi familia. Entre al lugar y me estacione, apenas entre fui a decir que había llegado y que me dieran mis casos para empezar a trabajar. La enfermera se quedó mirándome como tonta, y después de examinarme de arriba abajo empezó a mostrarme los casos, hasta que llegamos a la habitación más alejada de todas, me pregunte por qué sería y se lo hice saber

_por qué este paciente está aislado de esta forma?

_sus padres así lo quisieron, hace años no habla con nadie más que con el doctor una vez al mes, y con unas personas que vienen todos los días que hay visita sin faltar nunca, los padres dejaron de venir cuando cumplió los 16 años

_16 años?

_Si esta acá desde los 13, y hoy cumplió 25, hace muchos años esta acá la pobre, la verdad yo no le veo nada malo, hay mucho peores que ella, y ella solo se concentra en leer y no molestar a nadie

_por qué esta acá?

_dice que el director de la escuela mato a su secretaria, supongo que conoce el caso fue muy conocido—bella seguía estando acá?

_eso fue hace años!

_lo sé doctor no hace faltar gritar

_por qué nunca salió?

_porque ella sigue afirmando que es verdad y nadie le cree, por eso sus padres dejaron de venir, como le digo los únicos que vienen son los mmm cullen y hale nadie más—ella después de años seguía diciendo lo mismo y ellos seguían creyéndole, esto es increíble

_podemos verla?

_Claro doctor ella es su caso también—nooo esto no, ella no. La enfermera abrió la puerta y cuando entramos ella estaba acostada y cuando la vi parecía esa adolescente que deje de ver hace años

_isabella te presento a tu nuevo doctor, el anterior se va a jubilar, ya has jubilado a dos jajá, espero que este te dure—ella la miro, pero no dijo nada, y se dio vuelta para mirar a otro lado—déjela doctor siempre hace lo mismo no le importa nada más que sus libros y cuando vienen sus amigos, el resto del tiempo no dice nada. Ok como te decía isabella él es edward cullen, tu doctor con él vas a cambiar la forma de tratarte y en vez de una vez al mes van a ser dos veces a la semana, para ver si podemos ayudarte—se dio vuelta y miro a la enfermera, pero no dijo nada y se fue al baño, después salió y fue a apagar la luz de la habitación y se volvió a acostar—vamos doctor ya entendió todo, dejémosla dormir—salimos de la habitación y me quede pensando en ella, estaba tan igual y a la vez tan diferente, no pude evitar compararla con los otros locos, y ella no lo parecía solo se veía triste y sin esperanza a nada, pero no loca. Entonces por qué estaba acá?

_gracias por el recorrido..

_Jesica doctor

_gracias, podrías traerme los expedientes de los pacientes? Quiero verlos

_si doctor claro—a los 5 minutos llego y me los entrego, el primero que vi, fue el de ella, no había nada raro, solo esa mentira del director, pero estos años ella no había hecho nada malo, parecía que no existía, no habían mejorar ni nada peor, solo estaba igual. Y no pude evitar preguntarme en voz alta

_qué paso ese día que cambiaste tanto?


	2. Chapter 2

Veía su expediente y no podía encontrar nada por más que buscara y buscara, decidí hacer una locura, pero era lo mejor en este momento. Si seguía con esta duda sería la noche más horrible. Fui hasta su habitación y golpee la puerta, pero no contesto, golpee tres veces y nada, saque la llave que teníamos solo doctores y enfermeras y entre a la habitación. Estaba acostada durmiendo y se veía tan dulce así, me acerque hasta su cama y le corrí el pelo de la cara, su piel era tan suave, parecía la que un día había conocido, se movió un poco y se despertó, me pare rápido y se asustó, solo se corrió, pero no grito ni dijo nada.

_hola—me miraba, pero no decía nada, era obvio que podía hablar por qué no lo hacía?—me vas a contestar o te vas a quedar callada? Acordate que soy tu doctor—no decía nada, y solo miraba con el ceño fruncido—necesito que me contestes unas preguntas—nada de nada, me estaba cansando esto—isabella—nada, apreté los puños y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta me hablo, y su voz era mucho más hermosa de lo que me acordaba

_lo que menos quiero es que sea mi doctor, y si fuese uno de verdad no estaría a esta hora, y esperaría hasta la mañana a para una consulta como todos lo hacen

_no soy un doctor normal

_debería

_quiero acerté unas preguntas

_solo tengo permitido hablar con mis doctores de mañana y en su despacho, después de eso tengo prohibido hablar, además es hora de dormir, disculpe doctor, pero fue un día largo y necesito dormir.

_feliz cumpleaños

_gracias doctor—se dio vuelta y no sé porque, pero me acerque y me senté en su cama no hizo nada, siguió mirando a la pared

_vas a seguir diciendo lo mismo? Hace años podrías estar afuera disfrutando, y estas acá—no dijo nada y escuche un sollozo—isabella, sé lo que debes estar pasando más en un día así, pero tendrías que decir la verdad, y así podrías salir

_si usted cree eso doctor le pido que me deje dormir, y si quiere hablar que sea mañana en su despacho, ahora quiero descansar y estar lejos de gente como usted, que cree lo que ellos quieren, pero que es mentira.

_isabella

_doctor se lo pido con respeto, prefiero dormir y soñar una realidad, a vivir la realidad que vivo hoy.

_realmente vale la pena? Digo porque no decir que todo era mentira y que te dejen salir, a estar acá y que nadie te crea de todas formas y estar acá de por vida

_prefiero descansar en este cuarto con mis libros, y con 6 personas que me creen, a estar afuera y ver gente que no confía en mí

_podrías estar con tus libros y con esas 6 personas, pero disfrutando la libertad

_ja, doctor usted no sabe lo que es la palabra libertad, yo acá soy libre, porque digo la verdad, pero usted vive preso en una mentira y mientras siga de esa forma entonces nunca podría ayudar a nadie

_por algo me llamaron

_lo llamaron por el pasado de su padre, no por su trabajo, usted es igual a todos los médicos, solo quiere un nombre, pero la realidad es que mi padre que es doctor, es el único que se preocupa por sus pacientes, los demás quieren plata y nombre—ella consideraba a carlisle su papá? Y encima subestima mi trabajo

_lamento decirle que su padre no es doctor, su padre es dueño de empresas

_Jajajajaj, mi padre es carlisle cullen

_su apellido es swan— se sentó en la cama y me miro mal

./imgres?

_jamás repita ese apellido en mi presencia doctor, sé quién es mi familia—su cara era de un odio puro, me asusto por un momento—vallase necesito dormir, si quiere verme mañana para una consulta hágamelo saber con las enfermeras, pero que sea no más de una hora, tengo cosas que hacer

_cómo qué?

_no es su problema lo que pase en este cuarto—se acostó de nuevo y se tapó—apague la luz y cierre con llave, y trate de no molestarme de noche.

Me fui de la habitación a mi oficina y me tire al sillón para ver los demás casos, la verdad habían unos que de verdad estaban locos de remate, pero ella parecía hasta más normal que yo, si no fuese por esa cara que cualquiera reconocería, odiaba a los swan, y se consideraba una cullen, y además me trataba de usted, por lo que supongo que también me odia a mí. Me puse a investigar el caso de nuestro director y la verdad era raro, ella decía que él la había matado a la secretaria a golpes, y la policía que había muerto en un accidente, pero nunca se había encontrado el auto que lo había provocado, ni siquiera frenadas ni nada por el estilo, solo apareció la mujer, llena de sangre y golpeada por todos lados, pero nada más. Y solo el testimonio de alguien que supuestamente estaba loca.

En la mañana lo primero que hice fue pedirle a mi secretaria que la fuese a buscar

_Jesica a esta hora ya están levantados los internos?

_si, doctor ya han desayunado y todo, en este momento deben estar paseando por los jardines

_necesito a la interna isabella swan

_no le diga swan doctor, ella odia ese apellido, dígale o isabella o en su defecto cullen

_no lo es

_lo sé doctor y sé que no querría que su apellido sea relacionado con una persona en el estado de esa chica, pero bueno su familia

_si ellos lo quieren está bien entonces, por favor valla a buscarla

_si doctor—se fue y a los 5 minutos llego con ella vestida de cama y con lentes, se sentó en el sillón sin que le dijera y me quedo viendo

./imgres?

_buen día

_solo le quedan 59 minutos para hacerme las preguntas que quiera, cuando ese tiempo se termine me voy a seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes

_bien entonces empecemos, soy edward cullen tu doctor

_isabella cullen

_obviando esa mentira, quiero que me cuentes porque estas acá

_todo estados unidos sabe porque estoy acá

_yo no

_claro se fue a Europa y dejo a su familia por unas faldas

_no vine a que me digas mi vida isabella

_yo no puedo decirle nada doctor, pero usted si puede decirme todo?

_soy tu doctor y estoy para eso

_usted está para curarme no para juzgarme, y visto que no tengo nada malo, entonces no hay nada que curar, por ende estoy perdiendo de mi tiempo por estar con alguien a quien no quiero ver

_isabella ya quiero que me digas que paso ese día

_creí que el doctor lo sabía, ya que fue uno de los que me juzgo, entonces sí lo hizo debería saber toda la historia para haber hecho eso

_ya te dije, entendiste?

_salí antes del aula de clases

_por qué?

_si me deja terminar de hablar entonces le digo

_isabella no me digas como trabajar

_usted me está diciendo que le cuente, y si se la pasa cortando todo lo que digo, entonces no puedo contarle

_ya!

_me pidió el profesor que fuese a darle unos papeles a la secretaria del director, cuando llegue a la oficina escuche ruidos raros, fui a ver qué pasaba y vi que la secretaria y el director se estaban tocando y ella le decía que no—se paró del sillón y fue hasta la ventana, pero nunca asomo la cara a la ventana para ver lo que había en el exterior, algo raro, ya que lo que más tendría que querer es ver el exterior

./imgres?

—el director se puso violento y empezó a pegarle con una lámpara que había en la mesa, me llene de sangre y trate de limpiarme, nunca grite ni dije nada, solo me fui. Al otro día cuando llegamos al colegio nos dijeron que había muerto en un accidente, pero yo sabía que no era verdad y lo dije, pero solo 6 personas me creyeron, las mismas que hoy día me siguen creyendo, nadie más lo hizo, y un mes después me fueron a buscar y me trajeron acá y ya no he vuelto a salir

_después de 12 años seguís diciendo la misma mentira?

_sabía que no iba a creerme doctor y tampoco pretendo que lo haga, mientras mi familia lo haga entonces ya no importa nada más

_tu familia no son los cullen—vino hasta donde estaba y se quedó mirándome

_no diga que no lo son, usted es menos cullen que yo

_sentate

_no quiero

_te estoy diciendo que te sientes! Con los otros doctores podes haber hecho lo que quisieras, pero conmigo no

_a los otros ni los veía, soy un caso perdido para ellos, y tenía la opción de no venir si no quería, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no quiero verles la cara a los médicos

_estas equivocada, conmigo vas a venir, te vas a hacer tratar, y vas a salir de acá, no tenemos por qué soportar tus mentiras, porque vos no estás loca estas mintiendo

_jajaja doctor, usted vive en un mundo de mentiras, ese anillo es una mentira

_no te metas en mi vida isabella!

_cuando menos lo espere, ese anillo no va a estar en su dedo y yo me voy a terminar riendo de usted, su mentira un día va a terminar

_tu mentira se tiene que terminar isabella, tenes que dejar de mentir, qué ganas?

_en la vida no es cuestión de ganar o no, es cuestión de decir la verdad

_podrías decir que era mentira e irte ya te dije, si reconoces eso, yo mismo te hago ya un certificado y digo que estas apta para salir de acá

_y dejar que los otros piensen que era mentira? No doctor, jamás me fallaría a mí misma. "Nunca se alcanza la verdad total, ni nunca se está totalmente alejado de ella."

_Aristóteles, pero estas hablando de que vos decís la verdad y no es así

_puedo decirle lo mismo a usted y con una frase que le quedaría más que bien

_no estoy para juegos

_pero si para tratarme de mentirosa a mí, si yo dijese lo que acaba de decirme entonces usted sería juzgado de mentiroso y también lo traerían a este lugar por mentiroso doctor

_no lo soy

_ "El castigo del embustero es no ser creído, aun cuando diga la verdad." Ahora soy yo la que no le cree doctor, y ya no le tengo confianza

_qué queres para que todo esto termine?

_que la gente sepa que nunca mentí, que no estoy loca, hágale un favor al mundo y si quiere que esto termine, busque en mi cuarto, ahí hay una tabla suelta justo debajo de mi cama, levántelas y va a ver que no miento

_por qué habría de creerte isabella?

_no lo haga si no quiere, pero yo nunca voy a decir que mentí, porque no lo hice y si quiere que esto termine entonces hágalo

_ese no es mi trabajo

_entonces nunca va a terminar con mi trabajo, y si se queda acá o lo jubilo como a los otros o alguno de los dos muere antes.

_qué ganas con esta historia?

_mostrar que siempre dije la verdad y nunca me vencí hasta que se supo—se acercó a la puerta y me miro—termino la hora doctor, cuando quiera me busca, pero le recomiendo no hablarnos hasta que usted compruebe si es verdad lo de mi habitación o no. Antes no me busque, prefiero leer, antes que perder el tiempo contando las mismas cosas y ser tratada de la misma forma años tras año, mes tras mes, gracias pero no quiero eso—cerro la puerta y fui a ver a donde iba y se fue directo a su habitación, volví a la oficina y le dije a Jesica

_se fue a su habitación y la puerta está abierta

_despreocúpese doctor, ella no sale. Solo lo hace para verse con los doctores y su "familia" y para ir a la biblioteca nada más

Me fui a la oficina y me quede pensando en lo de su habitación, pero deseche la idea en el mismo segundo que lo pensé


	3. Chapter 3

UN MES DESPUÉS

Desde que había entrado a trabajar al psiquiátrico todo seguía igual, pero con tanya ahora peleábamos más, porque cuando yo llegaba más temprano muchas veces no le encontraba en casa. Isabella no quería venir a verme, y no podía obligarla. Todas las semanas ellos venían a verla, esme y carlisle se quedaban unas horas, pero los chicos se quedaban todo el día, estaban tan cambiados todos, alice era una duende hermosa, emmett estaba gigante, rose era una modelo, y jasper parecía tan pacifico, cuando vi a esme me dieron ganas de llorar, pero me contuve.

Era día de visitas y por ende yo solo veía a los pacientes de lejos y estaba viendo a bella, hacía tanto no hablaba con ella.

./imgres?

Estaba sentada y de la nada llegaron y la levantaron del piso dándole vueltas en el aire, y ella solo reía, después todos la abrazaron y se pusieron a hablar, no sé qué me hizo hacer lo que hice, pero me fui a la playa de estacionamiento y me fui a la casa que tan bien conocía, me baje y golpee la puerta

_edward?

_hola señora swan

_pasa por favor, todo está bien? Me he enterado que sos el doctor de ella

_lo soy señora

_por favor edward decime renee

_renee, estas segura que ella miente?

_Qué queres decir edward?

_ella parece no mentir, después de 12 años sigue diciendo lo mismo, sin cambiar una sola palabra, no sé si miente o no

_viniste a decirme que hemos mantenido a mi hija encerrada y ella no está loca?

_renee, si fuese o no verdad ella no está loca, solo puede no decir la verdad, pero no está loca

_qué es lo que queres edward?

_hace un mes ella me dijo que debajo de su cama hay una tabla salida y ahí hay algo que va a demostrar que no miente

_estas seguro?

_no sé renee lo he pensado durante un mes, y pienso que nada perdemos intentándolo

_no sé edward

_para mí también es difícil renee, eso demostraría que no confiamos en ella, y que yo perdí a toda mi familia, por no creerle. Pero creo que se lo debemos

_está bien, vamos—los dos subimos a la habitación y cuando entramos escuche a renee llorando, la habitación estaba igual que hace años, y creo que nunca entro de nuevo, corrí la cama un poco y fui tocando las maderas y definitivamente había una bien al medio que estaba floja, mire a renee y abrió los ojos como platos—edward

_vamos a ver que hay renee—metí la mano y saque una bolsa bien grande, libros, cartas, fotos. Renee las agarro y se puso a leerlas, creí que no había más nada, pero metí la mano de nuevo y volví a sentir otra bolsa, la saque y cuando la abrí y saque lo que había dentro con renee abrimos los ojos, y abrimos los ojos como nunca antes los había abierto, una remera llena de sangre estaba en mis manos, sangre y una remera de hace años

_edward, yo nunca supe de eso

_renee, ahora hay que ver de quien esta sangre

_cuánto tardaría eso?

_la ropa y la sangre son viejas, puede tardar mucho

_podemos hacer algo para adelantarlo?

_voy a usar mis contactos, pero no prometo nada renee, y por favor no digas a nadie lo que hemos encontrado hoy, ni esas cosas que tenes en las manos ni esta remera, nada has como que nunca existió esta visita

_está bien edward, cualquier cosa me avisas renee

_seguro—salí de la casa con la remera de nuevo en la bolsa y me fui de nuevo al psiquiátrico, cuando llegue me baje del auto y venía tan concentrado en esa remera que no me di cuenta cuando choque con alguien, cuando alce la vista era carlisle

_edward

_hola

_hijo cómo has estado?

_bien

_tu mamá va a estar feliz de que estés acá

_no le digas nada

_está bien

_necesito que hagas algo por mi

_qué necesitas edward?—después de todo lo que yo les había hecho él quería hacerme un favor?

_no es por mí, sabrás que soy el doctor de isabella

_si bella nos lo dijo, pero dice que no ha querido verte

_si, pero cuando lo hizo me dijo que si quería saber la verdad fuese a ver a su casa, en su habitación que había algo, y fui y con renee encontramos cartas, fotos y libros, pero además encontramos una remera

_una remera?

_si es vieja, pero está llena de sangre

_Con sangre? Explícate por favor

_creo que es la remera que usaba el día que paso todo, el día que supuestamente el director mato a la secretaria

_el día que lo hizo, y qué queres que haga?

_yo psiquiatra nada más, en cambio vos podrías hacer un A.D.N y no tardarías tanto, hay muestras de sangre de la secretaria, compararlas no sería tan difícil supongo

_ no, no lo sería, pero porque ahora confías en ella?

_no sé si lo hago, pero creo que se lo debía

_cuando se sepa la verdad, muchos le van a deber, ella solo quiere que sepan la verdad.

_renee estaba mal

_eso a ella no le va a importar edward, jamás le creyeron, y la han obligado a perder 12 años de su vida en este lugar, nadie puede soportar tanto

_lo sé, pero podrías hacer eso?

_por bella hago lo que sea, más si es para que salga

_se considera cullen

_lo es, es una hija más para nosotros

_supongo

_vos lo seguís siendo edward, tu madre te extraña, pero para volver a hablar tenes que mostrar que confías en bella, ella no miente

_y prefiere a otra que no es de su sangre?

_jamás entenderías edward, pero espero que no sea tarde cuando te des cuenta quien mintió todos estos años

_por qué sería tarde papá?

_ese anillo que tenes en el dedo, no es más que una fachada edward, si vos le creyeras totalmente a tanya nunca hubieses ido a la casa de bella, nunca hubieses ido a mitad de la noche el día que llegaste, un médico no hace eso

_lo hice porque…

_no es necesario que lo digas, con que te des cuenta un día del error, está bien, para tu familia está bien, pero para bella no lo sé

_qué tiene que ver ella?

_te vi antes de irte, vi como la mirabas, siempre te veo verla, tratas de esconderte, pero te conozco edward, te fuiste para engañarte, y no saber la verdad, preferiste irte a reconocer un error, algo que hubiese sido más valiente que escaparte

_yo no me escape, y no miro a isabella de ninguna forma, ni siquiera la miro, amo a tanya

_si lo hicieras de verdad no tendrías que decírmelo edward, lo mostrarías al hablar de ella.

_estas equivocado

_como quieras, voy a hacer lo posible por averiguar el A.D.N de la remera, pero para hacerlo necesito la remera—fui hasta el auto y se la di—apenas sepa algo te aviso, cómo queres hacer?

_algún día que visites a isabella, no quiero que vayas a casa, a tanya no le gustaría que fuesen sin avisar

_ya lo creo, es tan distinta a nuestra bella, ella ama que vengamos sin avisarle, siempre le decimos que el próximo día de visitas no vamos a venir y ella se lo cree y después la sorprendemos

_después de tantos años sigue siendo una sorpresa?

_si, ella piensa que tendríamos que irnos de vacaciones, y no hemos faltado un día desde que esta acá

_ni uno?

_no, somos lo único que tiene

_papá!—vimos aparecer a emmett que cuando me vio, su cara le cambio para uno de enojo—qué haces con él papá?

_me estaba dando algo que puede ayudar a bella

_ja, y tengo que creerle, él es una mierda como todos los swan

_emmett

_es la verdad papá, no entiendo qué queres ahora, ella no te necesita, ni los necesita a ellos, te hubieses quedado en Europa!

_emmett es tú hermano

_no papá, tengo un hermano que es jasper, y dos hermanas alice y bells, nada más, hace dos años mi hermano se murió para mí—se fue por donde vino y cuando iba pasando golpeo una pared

_es difícil para él

_lo entiendo, ella les lleno la cabeza en mi contra

_no edward, ella habla maravillas de vos, incluso después de tratarla como lo hiciste

_habla bien de mí? Pero a mí me trata mal, y no quiere ni verme

_no quiere a gente que no le cree, entendelo

_tengo que irme, tengo una consulta con ella

_espero que te acepte hoy

_la obligo

_no lo hagas edward, ha pasado por mucho ya

_necesito la verdad

_creí que ya la sabías desde hace 12 años edward, por eso te fuiste a Europa—me hizo una sonrisa de suficiencia y se fue a guardar la remera al auto y después se fue de nuevo por donde vino.


	4. Chapter 4

BELLA POV…

Hoy había disfrutado tanto el día de visitas, mi familia me hacía feliz cada día que venían, pero cuando los iba irse mi mundo se derrumbaba de nuevo, hace tantos años que soporto lo mismo, solo los veo irse después de pasar las mejores horas, siempre quise que siguieran con sus vidas y nunca lo hicieron, seguían viniendo cada día de visita, jamás desconfiaron. Antes de irme a la habitación contemple como sus autos desaparecían por el camino, y desee tanto porque un día yo me fuese de este lugar con ellos y no tuviese que quedarme acá sola y con la lectura como mi fiel compañera. Me fui a la habitación y en el camino encontré a la enfermera Jesica, esa que estaba con edward siempre

_bella hoy venís con nosotros al comedor para cenar?—me quede mirándola como diciendo estás loca, es más que obvio que no puedo, no tengo permitido salir—hoy te han dado permiso, podes salir y pasear

_decile a la persona que haya dado ese permiso que se lo deje guardado, no necesito nada de nadie, y que todavía no entiendo para que siguen pagando este lugar

_por qué en vez de preguntar eso no salís y disfrutas?

_por qué en vez de hacer esas preguntas te metes en tu vida y me dejas de molestar?

_no sé cómo esas personas vienen a visitarte son insoportable

_a pero yo sí sé porque no estas con ningún hombre, sos una cualquiera y eso no lo soportan—entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta, escuche como cerraba con llave y cuando estaba por prender la luz, me agarraron por atrás de la cabeza y pusieron una mano en mi boca, empecé a gritar encima de esa mano, y prendieron la luz

_shh, si me prometes no gritar te suelto—lo vi a los ojos y grite más, idiota

_aaaaa!

_shh por favor necesitamos hablar—negué con la cabeza y no dejaba de moverme—si no me prometes que te vas a quedar callada no te voy a soltar, deje de gritar y empezó a sacar la mano, intente gritar pero ya tenía la mano de nuevo en mi boca—no hagas esto más difícil, quieras o no vamos hablar, por favor no grites—hice como que me rendía y de apoco fue sacando la mano de nuevo

_aaa—pero me callaron de nuevo y esta vez no fue su mano, fueron sus labios, al principio fue solo una presión, pero después él empezó a moverlos, y tratar de que yo los moviera, pero estaba en shock, edward me estaba besando, sus labios eran suaves, y se sentían tan bien, pero todavía no salía de mi estado de asombro, se separó y cuando lo vi a los ojos, parecían como si hubiese esperado que le respondiera el beso. Se fue a sentar a la cama y se quedó con la cabeza mirando el piso, y yo apoyada en la puerta

_creo que encontré la forma para dejarte callada—con esas palabras reaccione y fui hasta donde estaba y me puse a pegarle, él solo se reía—me pegas por qué te gusto? O por qué fui un desastre?

_idiota, idiota, no tenía que ser así mi primer

_tu primer beso?—me miraba sorprendido

_qué esperabas, que fuese una mujer que sale de noche a bailar y que ha estado con idiotas como vos? Te informo una cosa, hace 12 años estoy en el mismo lugar, y sin ver a nadie, que no sea mi familia. No tengo una vida social como para conocer a hombres

_yoo

_sos idiota, si lo sé

_te dieron permiso para ir a cenar al comedor, y pasear lo vas a usar?

_no la verdad quiero dormir y leer un poco antes

_necesitamos hablar antes

_no tengo ganas, estoy cansada

_fui a tu casa esta tarde—abrí los ojos como plato de eso estoy segura, pero no le pregunte nada, que deje que él solo hablase—encontramos tus cosas, debajo de la cama, justo donde habías dicho había una madera suelta—levanto la mirada y tenía una expresión rara que no pude descifrar, se levantó y llego hasta donde estaba, se quedó mirándome—por qué nunca lo dijiste?

_hubiese servido de algo? Me hubiesen creído en ese entonces?—se quedó mirándome y conteste yo—deja yo contesto, no, no me hubiesen creído, más loca me creerían

_entonces por qué ahora, y por qué a mí? Si hace años podríamos haber hecho que cualquiera de los que te visita lo hiciera

_nunca entenderías

_Explícame

_estoy cansada edward

_mañana

_por qué queres escucharme ahora? Por qué después de años?

_por qué le hablas bien a mi familia de mi?

_porque no quiero que te pierdan más de lo que ya lo hicieron

_si vos no hubieses..

_mentido? Vos mismo pudiste comprobar que estaba esa remera, esas cartas y cuadernos, dicen todo lo que paso ese día y después.—me puse a pasear por la habitación y agarre una de las fotos que tenía con las chicas, él me siguió y me saco la foto de las manos con cuidado

./imgres?q=kristen+stewart+nikki+reed,+ashley+greene&hl=es&gbv=2&biw=

1280&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=kE10s4rFcJAfqM:&imgrefurl=

.com/news/stop-la-clope-les-stars-de-twilight-donnent-l-exemple/266522&docid=KbVH1psdVwajeM&imgurl=.com/images

&w=496&h=

687&ei=W0eiTs6_IsOCtgeS6PGTBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=473&vpy=168&dur

=2228&hovh=264&hovw=191&tx=93&ty=193&sig=101082494575879193938&page

=1&tbnh=140&tbnw=82&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0

_pereces más grande acá, ahora estas vestida como una adolescente

_Ese día jugaron a la Barbie bella, y yo simplemente les di el gusto

_por qué te vestís así, es por algo?

_no simplemente me siento más cómoda

_parece que los años no hubiesen pasado para vos

_jajá edward, los años pasaron y fueron muchos

_cómo aguantas?

_supongo que tengo una familia por la que luchar, digamos que si no fuese por ellos, entonces ya no estaría acá

_Qué queres decir con eso?

_acá hay muchas ventanas, y estoy aislada de todos, por ende ruido de vidrios no se escucharían

_pensaste matarte?

_hubo un tiempo, pero después pensé en mi mamá

_Renee?—me di vuelta, lo mire mal y después me fui a sentar en la cama con otra foto en las manos, me la saco de nuevo

.com/photos/edithavampiregirl333/3897174188/

—esme es tu mamá?

_ya quisiera yo, pero no lo es, solo de corazón

_por qué?

_fue la primera en creer en mí, nunca me dejo, hay días que viene sola, y cuando no son días de visita

_bella—me di vuelta y lo mire, siempre me decía isabella, o trataba de ni nombrarme, y escucharlo decirme bella después de años fue una sorpresa—cómo esta ella?

_tú mamá?

_si, como esta?

_cómo queres que este? Ella nunca quizo perderte

_prefirió..

_qué prefirió una loca? Puede ser, o puede ser que solo haya estado del lado de la verdad, y vos te fuiste y nunca te pusiste a pensar en ella

_ella lo hizo?

_todos los días durante estos 12 años, jamás te olvido, nunca dejó de hablar de vos, muchas veces lloro, acá en esta misma cama por vos, no quería parecer frágil, pero supongo que estábamos en la misma, una persona está preparada para ver partir a los hijos, pero un hijo no está preparado para ver, como te tratan los padres, como te dejar de visitar, como te aíslan del mundo, y de la sociedad porque sos una vergüenza para ellos. Ella ve eso y por eso tratamos de hacernos compañía, cada uno tiene su vida, y ella te extraña

_te tiene a vos

_yo soy una más, ella tiene 6 hijos, pero hace 12 años solo tiene 5, y siempre va a estar ese espacio para el sexto

_me odia?

_jamás podría hacerlo, nadie podría odiarte

_emmett si, esta tarde me vio

_supongo que por eso llego enojado después de ese ratito que se fue, pero no te odia, simplemente está dolido, todos nosotros hemos visto como lloraba esme por vos, y como lloraba alice también por haberte perdido, es más bronca que odio, pero si volves a ser el edward que fuiste, van a estar felices

_el edward que fui?

_cuando éramos chico, vos sabes

_no sé

_cuando no te importaba la plata, o las apariencias, cuando te dedicabas a ser feliz

_antes de estar con tanya? Estoy casado ahora

_ya sé, y a mí eso no me importa, solo te digo lo que ellos quieren, quieren a su hermano, a su hijo, no a un completo desconocido, ellos no te criaron de esa forma, amabas ensuciarte, correr por el bosque, jugar con los animales, llegar a la casa llenos de barro, y decirle a esme que lo sentíamos cuando era mentira, habíamos disfrutado todo el día y si fuese por nosotros seguiríamos en el bosque

_te acordas de eso?

_siempre, esos recuerdos son los más felices, el último verano antes de venir acá fue el mejor, vos todavía eras un poco de ese edward, y pudimos disfrutarlo todos juntos, casi ni estaba en mi casa, pero después todo cambio

_por tanya supongo?

_no edward por vos, ella puede que te quizo cambiar, pero vos te dejaste cambiar, vos podías elegir seguir siendo el mismo edward, y no lo hiciste

_qué significa eso?

_un ejemplo, yo podría haber dicho en la primera consulta que estaba mintiendo, que solo era un juego, y hoy después de 12 años, sigo diciendo lo mismo, te parece un capricho?

_me parece una locura

_jajá, si ese fue el diagnostico que me dieron, loca, y peligrosa para los demás, y nunca mate una mosca.

_ganabas algo?

_te hago la misma pregunta edward, qué ganaste cambiando? Un viaje, una carrera, una esposa? Viaje tendrías los que quisieras, carrera también, una esposa, hay mejores. Perdón se me salió

_hoy me hablas más

_supongo que no quiero gritar, no quiero quedarme sin voz

_sin mí?—me miro divertido y le pegue el brazo—auch eso dolió

_me ejercito con la pared a veces

_de verdad?—miro la pared para ver si había marcas y yo me reí

_no tonto

_de qué me he perdido todo este tiempo

_supongo que lo mismo que vos, solo que vos perdiste a tu familia porque quisiste, pero podes recuperarla

_no creo bella

_si vas como estas hoy, puede que si

_estoy casado con tanya, nunca me lo perdonarían

_edward, ellos te quieren a vos y si en el combo viene ella, entonces hay que aguantarse

_no estás loca

_jajaja, y qué te hizo pensar eso?—se me había salido un pelo y él lo acomodo detrás de mí oreja, y dejo la mano en mi mejilla sin dejar de verme a los ojos, nos quedamos mirando un rato y después dijo algo que me extraño

_extrañaba tu risa, y más que fuese provocada por mi

_qué?

_hace años no escucho la risa de ustedes, y vos y yo siempre nos reíamos todo el día, mamá decía que parecía que éramos los payasos del otro, porque nos veíamos a la cara y nos reíamos

_fueron tiempos divertidos

_fueron?

_si fueron

_no pueden volver?

_no edward, el tiempo no puede volver atrás, lo que paso, paso

_podemos intentarlo—lo mire y tenía una mirada rara, pero después la bajo

_no edward

_significa que me odias?—no conteste nada, y sentí que algo mojaba mi cara, me di vuelta y me fui hasta la ventana, pero sin mirar el mundo exterior solo era para distraerme—me odias bella?

_yo tampoco podría odiarte edward, pero de todos vos fuiste el que más me dolió su desconfianza,

_y la de tu familia

_ellos no me conocían como vos, jamás mentiría, pero no me creíste

_yoo…

_no hace falta ya nada edward de verdad, solo necesito descansar, creo que ya hablamos mucho

_puedo volver mañana?

_para?

_no sé, necesito hablar con vos, escucharte

_necesito dormir

_está bien, mañana si queres hablamos—se acercó hasta donde estaba y quizo darme un beso en la frente como siempre hacía, pero me corrí antes—espero que alguna vez me perdones

_si queres que te perdone, entonces eso significa que me crees edward, y de verdad me crees? O es solo que te acordaste de la antigua bella?

_me equivoque y no te di la oportunidad de hablar, como vos si me la diste

_supongo—me acosté en la cama sin sacarme la ropa que llevaba y me tape. Me fui quedando dormida de apoco, pero antes de quedar profundamente dormida, sentí unas caricias en mi cara y escuche que me hablaban

_qué me hiciste bella? Solo con mirarte, ya me cambiaste todo de nuevo, hay pequeña, que mal hice en desconfiar de vos—y ya después no escuche más nada


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

EDWARD POV...

Salí de la habitación de bella y sentía como si mi adolescencia hubiese regresado, con bella me sentía tan bien, tan yo. Las últimas palabras que le dije mientras dormía fueron verdad, en un segundo de haberla visto de nuevo volvió a cambiar mi mundo. De golpe quería todo lo que había perdido, en estos 12 años, y aun que quería echarle la culpa a bella, no podía ella había sufrido igual o peor que yo, ella había perdido a su familia, pero no por propia decisión, su familia no confiaba en ella, nadie confiaba en ella, solo mi familia, ni yo lo hice, cuando me dijo que no me odiaba, pero lo que más le había dolido fue mi desconfianza, algo se me movió dentro mío, ella confiaba en mi y siempre lo iba a hacer, y yo no lo hice, y cambie. Recordar ese último verano fue hermoso, fui tan feliz, tan yo, pero el de verdad, con ella nunca tenía que ocultarme de nada, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, cosa que ahora con tanya no. Me acorde del beso que le di para que se callara, fue un impulso, algo me decía que la besara, fue una emoción tan diferente, siempre había sido mi amiga, para mi no era una mujer más, era mi amiga y nadie podía mirarla porque lo mataba, ni emmett la defendía tanto como yo y eso que él siempre decía que era su hermana. Volviendo al beso, quise que me respondiera, que hiciera algo, pero no hizo nada solo se quedo apoyada en la puerta, cuando me dejo de pegar y me dijo que no quería que así fuese su primer beso, casi me muero de la ternura que me dio, pero también me puse triste mi bella, nunca había besado a nadie porque había estado encerrada toda su vida, esperen dije mi bella? y eso? Estoy loco Me fui a casa después de un día bastante largo y cuando me subí al auto me acorde del beso, y de cómo se había puesto bella, y una sonrisa tonta se me quedo en la cara. Cuando llegue a casa, y fui a la habitación tanya no estaba, era raro, porque eran las 2 am ya era tarde. No le di más importancia y me fui a dar una ducha, cuando salí todavía no llegaba, la llame y nunca contesto, sé que tendría que haberme enojado, pero en vez de eso, solo podía pensar en ese no beso con bella. Me desperté en la mañana y tanya estaba con la ropa de la noche anterior y un olor a alcohol increíble y espantoso, la moví un poco y no me contestaba, la moví más y empezó a tratar de sacarme, y tuve que gritarle

_tanya!

_ayyy deja de gritar, qué te pasa?

_a vos que te pasa, venías más tarde que yo, con esta ropa de mujer fácil, y encima traes un olor a alcohol barato?que me pasaba nunca la había trato así, y menos le había dicho que se vestía como una fácil, pero eso parecía, totalmente diferente a mi bella, y ahí esta de nuevo ese tono posesivo con bella

_mira querido marido, me duele mucho la cabeza como para discutir ahora, y si me vestí como fácil, es porque eso seré una mujer fácil

_qué estás diciendo tanya? _son un ingenuo Edward cullen, igual que tu familia

_no metas a mi familia en esto

_jaja, Edward querido, me das tanta pena como ellos

_basta, no quiero escucharte hablar de ellos _ellos prefirieron a una loca, y eso lo sabes _ella no esta loca

_si lo está, y muy loca, hasta su familia lo cree, es una loca que no vale la pena, debe estar asquerosa

_deja de hablar de ella

_o qué? Me vas a hacer algo? Sos tan cobarde como ella, porque nunca pudo decirte la verdad, prefirió callarse

_qué verdad?

_la que todos sabíamos, y ustedes se negaban a ver _de qué hablas?

_estoy cansada ándate

_contéstame

_te dije que te fueras!me fui a cambiar al baño y en vez de irme al psiquiátrico como siempre, tome otro rumbo. Llegue a la casa que hasta hacía 12 años había sido mía y me sentía más que nervioso Golpee la puerta y Alice, venía saliendo del garaje, vestida de sport, y se quedo sorprendida cuando me vio, solo se escucho un leve susurro, pero escuche como decía Edward?

_hola Alice

_Alice, para que golpeas la puer?-se quedo mirándome y después apretó los pullos y quiso venir a pegarme, pero Alice se puso enfrente nuestro

_para, emmett, si vino es por algo

_no quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir

_emmett

_hagan lo que quieran, me voy adentro, pero te advierto una sola cosa, pedazo de mierda, mamá llega a llorar por vos, y te juro que no sobrevivís?asentí y Alice me agarro del brazo y me llevo dentro

_todavía no se va papá y mamá todavía no va a visitar a bella, así que están en casa _ok

_edward, podes dejar de estar tan rígido

_es que

_ya sé que fueron muchos años, y eso, pero si estas acá es por algo, no hagas que emmett se arrepienta y vamos ya adentro

_gracias y perdón Alice

_no seas tonto, mamá, papá, vengan!

_duende deja de gritar

_emmett cállate

_siguen peleando como locos?papá llego al living y se quedo sorprendido?edward _hola?me sentía como un nene chico, de 12 años de nuevo

_Alice qué paso?mamá llego y también se quedo sorprendida, y se pasaba las manos por los ojos, hacer que se sacaba algo de los ojos para ver bien

_hola mamá-mamá vino corriendo y me abrazo, ni un segundo tarde en responderle el abrazo y la escuche llorar-no mamá por favor no llores por un idiota como yo, no sé cómo pude hacerte esto, soy un idiota, perdón mamá, perdón

_ay mi bebe, te extrañe tanto, hermoso-me había agarrado la cara con sus manos y me veía como si fuese la primera vez

_ya mamá, a mi no me decís hermoso, sos mala

_ay no osito mío, vos sos hermoso mi bebe lindo-yo me reí por la cara de nene que le puso, y él me miro mal y deje de reírme

_hola papá

_hola Edward

_has sabido algo?

_solo pude llevarla nada más

_de qué hablan?emmett nos miraba raro y mamá también pero no iba a preguntar nada

_no seas preguntón hijo

_ufa, me voy a jugar con los videos juegos entonces

_tenes que ir a trabajar

_no tengo ganas-se fue a sentar al sillón y papá fue y lo agarro de la oreja

_vas ahora mismo a bañarte y te cambias y te vas a trabajar o te saco los video juegos _papá!

_ya!

_quiero escuchar lo que este idiota tiene para decir, y después me voy

_me vas a volver loco

_en realidad quiero hablar con los cuatro, y pedirles perdón, me porte como un idiota, como un nene inmaduro, como lo que era, quise hacerme el grande y arruine todo, sus vidas y la mía

_qué te hizo cambiar de actitud? Porque no me vengas que de un día para otro vas a cambiar del idiota que fuiste a este idiota que sos ahora

_emmett

_tiene razón mamá, y fue bella. Anoche la obligue a que habláramos

_la obligaste?-mamá estaba enojada y papá negaba con la cabeza, y yo me reí por el beso, emmett vino corriendo y me pego una trompada

_emmett!

_la beso, el muy idiota la beso!cómo sabía?

_de qué hablas hijo?

_no le ves la cara de idiota que tiene? Además se toco la boca, el idiota la beso!

_hijo si la beso o no es su problema y el de bella

_es mi problema, porque ella es mi hermana y él-y me señalo-está casado, entienden casado?

_si entendemos

_ok, mejor. Y perdón, te lo debía

_no hay problema

_todos tenemos que ir a trabajar, por qué no venís esta noche a cenar?

_sería genial, pero bella va a estar sola

_jajaja, pensé que ibas a decir que la idiota de tanya iba a estar sola

_hijo respeta a su esposa

_la verdad, es que no ceno con ella, mi horario es muy largo, paso mucho tiempo ahí, voy por las mañanas y en las noches también

_jajaja, nada mejor que el trabajo para escapar de una relación que no funciona, por eso yo no trabajo mucho

_emmett deja de meterte donde no te llaman

_no hay problema mamá

_entonces venís esta noche? Por bella no hay problema, ya sé que puede salir a pasear por el lugar, y voy a pedir que la dejen salir, además si su doctor lo autoriza?

_supongo

_ok, entonces vamos a ver a bella, hoy va a ser una noche genial

_Alice sabes que no le gustan esas cosas

_mamá, vuelve a salir después de 12 años, hay que festejar!

_ok, ok vamos?Alice vino hasta mí y me volvió a agarrar

_nos vemos en el hospital Edward, pero primero hablamos nosotras con ella, quiero hablar cosas de mujer a mujer

_Alice, por favor no le hagas caso a emmett

_shh yo sé lo que hago-me obligo a entrar al auto y ella se fue al de mamá. Rumbo a ver a mi bella

m


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando llegamos alice vino y me dio un beso y después se fue corriendo a adentro, mamá vino hasta donde estaba y me acaricio la mejilla, y yo deje la cara quieta sintiendo esa suave piel, que hace tanto no sentía

_tu hermana está loca

_me gusta, hace mucho no estaba con ella y siempre me acordaba de eso

_ahora vas a estar lo que vos quieras, y cuando quieras, nosotros vamos a estar felices de estar con vos

_por qué me aceptan sin importarles nada?

_sos nuestra familia edward, y nada más importa

_yo me fui, los deje

_era tu decisión hijo y por más que nos doliese, si vos querías eso y te sentías mejor yéndote, entonces no podíamos retenerte

_ahora viendo todo como es de verdad, no sé si de verdad era feliz, solo sé que me fui y no sé si fue la mejor decisión

_hijo muchas veces tomamos las decisiones equivocadas, o no. Pero solo importa si sos feliz, eso es lo que de verdad importa, si esa decisión te hizo feliz, entonces si fue la mejor y si no, entonces de los errores aprendemos—baje la cabeza y solo negué, porque ya no sabía si de verdad había hecho bien, si la remera era una prueba de que bella no mentía, entonces toda mi vida había sido un error—vamos edward, es mejor disfrutar, otro día pensas

_gracias mamá—esme me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

_te quiero hijo

_y yo a vos mamá—nos fuimos abrazados hasta dentro y después nos separamos porque yo tenía que ir a ver a los demás pacientes y después iba a verlas a ellas, y además tenía que pedirle al director que me dejara sacar a bella esta noche. Cuando termine con los pacientes fui a la oficina del director

_hola edward, pasa por favor

_hola doctor aterra

_necesitas algo?

_la verdad si, usted conoce a isabella swan no?

_claro que conozco a bella, hace tanto tendría que estar afuera, no entiendo que hace acá

_la verdad yo tampoco, he estado tratándola

_no mucho según me dicen, edward ella es difícil, pero es necesario que la trates

_lo sé doctor, por eso estoy acá

_qué necesitas?

_como sabrá mi familia, es su familia por así decirlo, y lo poco que he hablado me ha servido

_por lo que sé vos no te hablas con tu familia edward

_lo sé doctor, pero eso está cambiando, el caso acá es otro, necesito un permiso

_para qué?

_mi familia quiere una cena y quiere que ella este

_mmm es difícil vos cómo la ves?

_doctor, he tratado con mucha gente todo este tiempo, y la verdad déjeme decirle que ella no está loca, ni miente

_qué queres decir edward?

_doctor no estoy seguro, por eso necesito que me de esta noche, quiero ver como actúa ella estando fuera, y lo bueno es que voy a estar con ella por cualquier cosa

_vos estarías ahí?

_si director, no dejaría que estuviese sola

_bien edward si vos crees que puede salir bien esto, entonces hacelo

_Seguro?

_si edward, hace años bella tendría que estar libre, pero como no hace lo que sus papás quieren, no la dejan salir ni estar con los demás

_por qué lo permite?

_ellos pagan mucho y sobre todo creo que hay gente que revisa que hagamos lo que ellos quieren, por eso edward anda con cuidado con ella

_ahora soy yo el que pregunta, qué quiere decir doctor?

_sé que fue tu amiga, sé su historia, no sé si es algo natural en ella o qué, pero puede llegar a ser muy convincente, y vas a creerle todo lo que diga

_sigo sin entender

_no todos los doctores se fueron porque se jubilaron, edward ella tiene algo que hace que sus doctores se vuelvan prácticamente locos

_ok esto ya es mucho

_no lo es edward bien dicen que las buenitas son las peores, esto se aplica a ella

_doctor usted mismo dijo que hace años ella tendría que estar a fuera

_eso dije edward y es la verdad, ella no está loca, pero puede volvernos locos a todos nosotros, si hasta yo mismo le creo, sé objetivo y no le creas, sé su doctor no su amigo

_ok gracias por su consejo, permiso y gracias por el permiso

_edward, si te elegí a vos es porque sé que no vas a caer en sus redes, ella no es lo que parece—salí de la oficina del director y me fui directo a la habitación de bella, con un lío en la cabeza, qué quiere decir con eso?

_permiso se puede?

_si hermanito obvio pasa

_cómo están?

_más que bien, hoy le vamos a hacer un cambio de look a bells, la vamos a dejar más hermosa que nunca

_sé que eso es lo que quieren, pero alice necesito unos minutos a solas con bella, antes que nada ella está en tratamiento

_ok, ok pero un rato nada más, mientras nosotras buscamos lo que necesitamos así queda hermosa, te damos una hora y nada más

_perfecto con eso me alcanza

_bien, bien esta noche va a ser perfecta, cuídala hermanito, pero que te digo es obvio que la vas a cuidar jajaja—alice se llevó de la mano a mamá y se fueron dejándonos solos

_todo bien? Generalmente venís de noche

_esta noche esta la cena

_te dieron el permiso?

_si

_y eso es bueno edward? De verdad crees que después de tantos años es bueno que me dejen salir?

_no sé bella, no estás loca o sí?

_me lo pregunta el doctor que puede llegar a ser director del hospital?

_empecemos, cómo te sentís hoy?

_bien, como un día normal solo que hoy no voy a poder leer, voy a ser la Barbie bella

_cuánto sabes mentir?

_que buena pregunta, pero me conoces desde chicos, creo que sabes perfectamente que no sé mentir

_no has aprendido a mentir estando acá?

_no tengo porque mentir

_quiero la verdad

_edward vos sabes la verdad, vos fuiste a buscar esa remera, qué estas preguntando?

_por qué se han ido tus doctores?

_se jubilaron

_no todos se fueron por eso, por qué más se fueron?

_por una historia que les conté

_cuál?

_jajaja, para contarle debo tener confianza en vos

_isabella, hice que te dejaran salir, necesito que me digas toda la verdad

_supongo, pero podes hacer algo más y veremos

_qué?

_mmm todos los doctores tuvieron que hacer algo grande para que les contara

_qué queres?

_que me lleves a ver a los swan

_eso no

_perfecto doctor entonces sigamos con lo que quiere

_quiero la verdad

_no, no hasta que no consiga lo que quiero, entonces no le voy a decir nada

_y volvemos a ese punto?—me sonrio de una forma rara

_hay edward, edward no creas lo que te dicen los demás, sé objetivo, si te contrate a vos, es porque sé que lo vas a poder hacer

_cómo lo sabes?

_sé cómo manipular a la gente o te olvidas?

_esas fueron las palabras que uso…

_las mismas palabras que viene usando desde que entre a este manicomio, y por eso todos se van, y nadie me cree, ya fueron advertidos, no te conviene quedarte acá edward, de verdad estoy loca, y sé mentir

_qué estás diciendo?

_fueron muchos años, y de acá todo se aprende

HOLA CHICAS USTEDES QUÉ DICEN BELLA ESTA LOCA DE VERDAD O NO? ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A MIS BUENAS AMIGAS, HADIA Y ALBA LAS QUIERO CHICAS, GRACIAS POR LAS TARDES DE LOCURAS

A TODAS USTEDES GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME SABEN QUE LAS QUIERO

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

Llegaron las chicas, y yo todavía seguía en shock, todo era una farsa? De verdad bella estaba mal? O el director me había mentido?

_listo edward, tenes que irte hay que arreglar a bella

_si, nos vemos, cuando ustedes terminen vallan a casa que yo la llevo

_no

_alice, soy su doctor y me dieron el permiso solo si estoy con ella

_al, déjalo tiene razón, no todos los doctores confían en mí

_está bien, pero no se tarden en llegar, además yo quería que fuese una sorpresa para todos

_alice

_ok, vos la llevas, pero ahora anda que hay que cambiarla

_si, si—salí de la habitación y bella me sonreía con una sonrisa rara en ella, sus ojos no mostraban nada. Me encontré con Jessica y se me ocurrió preguntarle si sabía algo—Jessica

_si doctor cullen?

_sabes algo de la paciente isabella swan?

_obvio doctor todos acá saben su historia

_te importaría ir a tomar un café y contármela?

_para nada doctor, cuando usted quiera—en su cara se notaba felicidad, es que no podía dejar de pensar esas cosas, estaba casado, y si no lo estuviese esto era por trabajo

_ahora?

_seguro vamos—fuimos callados hasta la cafetería, y pedí dos café para ella y para mi

_Jessica necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes de ella

_bueno usted también estaba cuando todo paso, la historia que se cuenta, pero la verdad es que muchas cosas han quedado raras por así decirlo

_a qué te referís?

_usted ya estaba distanciado de ella, ya no eran amigos, y todo cambio, pero ella era la misma bella, y eso es lo raro, por qué mentiría con algo así, si nunca quizo ser el centro de atención?

_es una buena pregunta

_edward, perdón doctor

_está bien Jessica no hay problema, solo delante de los demás decime doctor, más que nada por las apariencias

_ok, como decía, ella es rara, siempre lo fue, vos más que nadie lo sabe, siempre fueron amigos, y como le digo eso fue raro, pero cuando entre acá todavía fue más raro, ya habían pasado muchos doctores, y todos se iban, se jubilaban o renunciaban y eso que es buena la paga de acá, pero nunca se quedaban, y lo más raro, es que ella nunca pareció loca, parece alguien normal, y eso que hace bastante trabajo acá y he visto muchos casos

_sabes por qué se iban sus doctores?

_no, pero hay un rumor que se corre

_cuál?

_eee

_por favor Jessica, este es un caso importante, si bella no está loca o algo así, es injusto que ella este acá

_se dice que se le paga a alguien para que prevenga a los doctores de que ella es una excelente manipuladora, y todos los doctores ya van prevenidos entonces cuando la escuchan no le creen, pero se les hace imposible y terminan yéndose, porque no pueden aceptar que no sea verdad y porque saben que hagan lo que hagan ella no va a salir de acá, no mientras este esa persona acá dentro

_sabes quién es?

_no, pero debe de ser alguien importante

_sabes por qué no se permite que ella salga?

_digamos que por las apariencias, y su familia dice que se va a poner más loca, cosa que es imposible, ella está más cuerda que todos nosotros juntos, y eso de que sabe manipular es obvio

_por qué es obvio?

_acá entre nosotros—se acercó y yo hice lo mismo, se quedó viéndome, pero después siguió hablando, un chisme es mejor parece—ella jamás supo mentir bien, pero sabe actuar

_actuar? Bella nunca hizo eso

_edward han sido años acá, y se aprende mucho, ella ha estado sola con sus libros, y tu familia, pero más de eso no, siempre oculto sus emociones para que tu familia no notara lo mal que estaba, cuando ellos llegaban siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara, y nosotros sabemos que eso es mentira, porque por las noches la escuchamos llorar muchas de ellas, pero cuando ellos llegan la sonrisa aparece y dice que está bien

_oscea que

_oscea que, bella nunca supo mentir, pero si sabe ocultar lo que siente, y puede hacer que pienses lo que ella quiere pensar

_a qué te referís Jessica?

_ella sabe lo que pasa acá, por eso sabe que nadie puede sacarla, ni vos vas a poder edward, te van a dar muchos permisos, pero no vas a lograr que ella salga, no hasta que esa persona se valla, y puedo decirte que es posible que vos te vayas antes que esa persona, acá se paga para que ella no salga, no la quieren fuera de este manicomio, vio cosas que no tenía que ver

_le crees?

_nadie tiene la verdad edward, pero ella no está loca, nunca lo estuvo, y ella no sabe mentir

_entonces…

_cuídate, porque si bella ha estado encerrada acá 12 años a vos puede pasarte cualquier cosa. Nosotras estamos bien, porque no tenemos contacto con ella más que llevarle su comida y eso, pero no intentes hacer que salga, es lo mejor para vos, y lo mejor de todo sería que te fueras

_no puedo irme

_edward, esto no es un caso más, ya la viste y no estarías preguntándome si no estuvieses convencido de que ella esta acá por una injusticia, edward acepta mi consejo, y ándate como los otros doctores

_no voy a dejar a bella

_deberías hacerlo, y no pases esa línea entre médico y paciente, olvida que ella fue tu amiga, o las cosas se te van a complicar, la bella que esta acá dentro no es la que conociste, no va a dejar que sepas quien es, eso es lo que hace, no va a confiar en vos, ni siquiera en tu familia cree para mostrarle sus emociones. No pierdas tu tiempo

_soy su doctor

_entonces se eso y nada más.

_Jessica—vimos como el director la llamaba y ella se puso nerviosa

_anda

_edward, esta charla nunca existió—estaba nerviosa

_está todo bien?

_sí señor, el doctor cullen, quería saber los horarios de las comidas de los pacientes, para no interrumpirlos con sus visitas

_supongo, con eso que vas a llevar a bella a cenar fuera tenes que estar viendo horarios de los demás pacientes

_si es eso, es para acomodar los otros horarios

_bueno Jessica vamos, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas—me miro a mi ella y estaba mucho más nerviosa que antes. Se fueron y yo me quede un rato más en la cafetería, pero después de un rato ya me era imposible seguir ahí, Jessica había dicho que alguien decía cosas de bella, y ese había sido el director, él me había dicho que bella mentía, y además por qué Jessica se había puesto así con su presencia? Él estaba con los swan?

Fui hasta la habitación y antes de entrar golpe, no quería entrar y ver a bella sin ropa.

_hermanito pensé que no ibas a venir a buscarla, ya pasaron horas

_horas?

_si ed, te fuiste hace rato, bella ya está lista, se pone perfume y se pueden ir, nosotras ya estamos listas también, así que nos vamos llendo, nos vemos enseguida bells

_ok al—me gire a ver a bella, y estaba hermosa, parecía otra

./imgres?

_estas...

_si ed, ya sabemos esta hermosa, obvio yo la arregle, nos vemos más tarde—salieron de la habitación y nos quedamos solos

_están todos bien tus pacientes?

_de hecho me puse a hablar con Jessica, y después me quede en la cafetería y se me fue el tiempo

_todo bien? Parece que esa charla no te dejo del todo bien

_solo me confundió más

_puedo ayudarte?

_eso quisiera bella, ayúdame—me acerque y le acaricie la mejilla, ella solo cerro los ojos y se veía tan hermosa así, era imposible que mintiese

_tenemos que irnos edward y vos todavía no terminas tus cosas

_bella, necesito que me digas todo

_ya sabes lo que yo necesite edward

_para qué?

_quiero que él vea, que no puede hacer que desaparezca

_qué?

_necesito verlos, después de eso, vas a saber la verdad de todo, vas a poder odiarme sin problemas, vas a poder condenarme con una buena razón a estar encerrada acá

_qué decís bella?

_nunca mentí edward, no con esa historia, pero no me metieron acá solo por eso, eso no es nada, sé cosas, vi cosas. Acá estoy segura, no fuera.

_estás hablando en serio?

_fuera de estas 4 paredes, no hubiese pasado más de dos meses, ellos no quieren saber de mí

_entonces es verdad?

_no sé de qué hablas, pero deberías alejarte de acá, no tendrías que haber aceptado este trabajo, hubieses vuelto a hablar con tu familia, pero no acá, no cerca de mí

_me vas a decir que corro peligro?

_si me crees y demostra que me crees, entonces si-la tome entre mis manos

_mírame bella, mírame a los ojos y decime que esto es verdad—abrió los ojos y no había emociones, no había nada, ese brillo ya no estaba

_edward, no me creas, por favor, no creas nada de lo que te digo, ódiame por ser la que hizo que te alejaras de tu familia, pero nunca me creas

_por qué?

_solo no me creas—escuchamos la puerta y yo abrí

_edward, pensé que ibas a estar arreglando todo para irte

_vine a buscar a…-bella me miro y negó con la cabeza—a isabella

_veo que te arreglaste para salir isabella

_no lo hice yo, lo hizo mi familia

_veo, que ahora aparentas alguien de tu edad, pero menos mal que acá te vestís diferente, digo para que de otra forma si no podes salir

_por eso no lo hago

_quería hablar unas cosas con isabella, pero las hablare otro día, solo te recuerdo que te comportes, sabes que no lo tenes permitido, no hagas que esto no se pueda permitir de nuevo

_sé comportarme director

_eso espero isabella—me miro a mí y se fue

_qué fue eso?

_no demuestres que tenes confianza conmigo, solo se mi doctor, nunca bella solo isabella, demostra el odio que me tenes

_nunca pude odiarte bella

_isabella edward, isabella

_vamos—agarro un abrigo y nos fuimos ella haciendo que me odiaba, y yo sin saber qué hacer en realidad


	8. fontfontCapítulo 8fontfont

Capítulo 8:

Llegamos a la casa después de un viaje en completo silencio, quise hablarle, pero me miro mal y no dije nada más, fue muy graciosa fue como recordar esos días de chicos, cuando se enojaba conmigo y me miraba así, sabía que mejor me alejaba de ella

_te vas a reír mucho más cullen?

_no

_mejor

_vamos swan—levanto una ceja y yo también levante una y me reí ella solo negó y fue a la entrada de la casa. Golpe la puerta y me miro—qué?

_nada

_me miras mal y no me decís nada?

_bellita—emmett abrazo a bella y ella solo reía, después me miro a mí y solo me hizo un asentimiento de cabeza—pasen, bells estas hermosa, pero nada de que te vean hombres

_oso, solo van a estar ustedes

_mmm en eso tenes razón y ya todos estamos casados, así que me despreocupo

_nunca te han dicho que existen los divorcios?

_bella no tientes a mi marido

_nunca rose, no le haría eso a mi hermana—todos se rieron y vinieron a saludar a bella—hola edward

_hola rosalie

_uuy hace años no escuchaba que me decían así, suena a vieja, y yo parezco vieja?

_no?

_emm, cree que estoy vieja!—me quede mirándola y no sabía qué hacer, después todos se pusieron a reír—es un chiste edward

_creo que te has juntado mucho con emmett

_eso sí que fue un insulto edward—levante una ceja y todos volvieron a reír—ok creo que voy a tener que dejarte de hacer estas bromas o no vas a entendernos nada

_o hasta que me acostumbre—vino jasper y me tendió la mano

_bienvenido a casa edward

_gracias jasper

_la cena esta lista chicos, vamos a la mesa—nos fuimos a cenar y me dejaron al lado de bella y frente a alice que no dejaba de darnos miradas raras

_esto es lo mejor, parece que volvemos a tener 12 años!

_al

_qué papito lindo?

_nada, bella cómo has estado?

_bien carlisle. Ya me había olvidado como lucía la casa es hermosa

_gracias bella, acordate que todavía tenes tú habitación acá—a bella se le formo una sonrisa hermosa en la cara, y creí volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos

_gracias esme, pero es imposible volver a dormir en esa habitación un día, no sé cómo edward logro que me dejaran salir—volvió a tener la mirada triste y alice cambio de tema en un segundo

_yo sé que en menos de un mes vamos a viajar a parís—todos la miramos y ella solo levanto los hombros—no me miren así, saben que siempre cumplo, y después de mucho tiempo volvemos a ser 8 los que viajamos, así que ya tenemos que empezar a ir de compras, edward tenes que conseguir más permisos para bella, cuando salga de ahí nos vamos a parís

_alice

_shh bellita, yo sé que es verdad.—la cena siguió como si nada, y bella cada vez que la veía tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara por todas las cosas que le decía emmett, pero nunca llego a tener ese brillo de nuevo, Jessica tenía razón, sabía actuar y muy bien. Terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a la sala, pero carlisle me llamo

_todo bien?

_me dijeron que mañana en la noche van a tener los resultados de los A.D.N

_tan rápido?

_les dije que era de manera urgente, les fue un poco difícil porque la sangre era vieja, pero parece que igual pudieron

_gracias

_gracias a vos edward

_por?

_por volver, y por intentar creerle a bella—se iba a ir, pero lo pare

_papá—se dio vuelta y tenía una sonrisa en la cara—dicen que estar cerca de bella es peligroso y más si le crees, sabes algo?

_lo sé, pero eso nunca hizo que nos alejáramos, bella nos necesitó y nos sigue necesitando

_por qué siempre le creyeron?

_por lo mismo que vos le crees ahora, miras sus ojos y sabes que dice la verdad

_esos ojos, que ya no son los de ella

_desde que dejaste de estar con ella ya no son los ojos de ella, dejo de ser la bella que fue un día

_pero eso fue antes de todo

_si, hace mucho intentamos que vuelva esa bella, pero no es fácil y lo fue menos cuando paso todo eso hace años, y vos no le creíste

_he cometido muchos errores

_errores que pueden enmendarse si así lo queres—vimos salir a bella por la puerta del patio con la cabeza baja—anda, no se va a escapar, pero creo que te necesita—lo deje y fui a buscarla, y la encontré sentada en el suelo jugando con el barro. Me senté al lado de ella y ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirarme

_hace mucho no sentía la tierra de tu casa, pero nunca pude olvidarla, es rara

_es la misma en todos los lugares bella

_no, tiene algo que no tiene ninguna, o será que vivía en esta tierra

_siempre te gusto estar en el barro y ensuciarte

_ a vos también te gustaba eso

_lo harías ahora?

_ensuciarme? Es lo que siempre quise, volver a estar por lo menos una vez más acá, muchas veces desee volver el tiempo atrás y estar una sola vez acá

_bella, por qué nunca preferiste decir que era mentira?

_tu voz cambio, ya no es de no creerme, ahora cambio

_cambio, porque no puedo entender como preferiste quedarte en ese lugar a decir que era mentira, bella perdiste muchas cosas, tu vida entera la pasaste ahí

_vos fuiste libre estos 12 años, y también perdiste la verdadera libertad, edward no me juzgues por haberme quedado en un solo lugar, primero ve lo que vos hiciste, te encerraste en otra parte, pero fuiste preso de una mentira que te autoimpusiste

_bella

_has dejado de decirme isabella, tanto han cambiado las cosas?—nos quedamos callados unos minutos y ella río despacito—el silencio dice más que mil palabras, y una imagen vale más que mil palabras

_que dice este silencio, y qué dice esta imagen?

_que estas intentando volver al pasado, y edward—me di vuelta y la vi a los ojos—no trates de volver a ese pasado viví el presente

_qué hay de malo querer volver al pasado?

_el pasado ya es pasado, vos creciste y ya no sos ese nene que se fue hace años, estas casado, vas a formar tu familia, se feliz con lo que tenes, pero no quieras borrar lo que paso, el pasado nos ayuda a cambiar nuestro presente y nuestro futuro, pero no podemos cambiarlo

_se nota que lees mucho, sos muy…

_loca? Jajaja que maneras tan sutiles tenes para decirme loca

_no te dije eso—me miro y solo reía—ahora me hablas y te reís?

_estamos solos, nadie nos ve, por ende nadie puede hablar

_no confías en mi familia?—me miro sorprendida y yo también me sorprendí

_confió en mi familia edward, pero no me gusta que emmett empiece a molestar con ciertas cosas

_como, con lo de los hombres?

_si

_bella

_si?—nos quedamos mirando, y me dieron ganas de volver a sentir sus labios, y me fui acercando cada vez más, ella me miraba sin decir nada, pero sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto había extrañado estaban ahí por fin decían algo, y me mostraban que estaba nerviosa, solo le sonreí y me seguí acercando. Callo una gota de agua en su cara e hizo que ella mirara al cielo, le salió una sonrisa y se paró del suelo, creí que iba a salir corriendo, pero abrió los brazos esperando que el agua la mojara

_vamos a la casa bella, te vas a enfermar

_disfruta de la lluvia edward

_vamos, está lloviendo muy fuerte

_hace mucho que no sentía el agua de esta forma—reía y daba vueltas en círculos disfrutando de la lluvia, verla así era hermoso, era mi bella, la que siempre quise. Después de un rato riendo y dando vueltas se calló al barro y más se rió, y fui a ver como estaba, pero pise mucho barro y termine callándome a un costado de ella y se rió más fuerte todavía

_hey no te rías de mis golpes

_esto es hermoso ed, de nuevo estamos en el barro

_es mejor que nos vallamos estamos sucios

_antes no te importaba eso, disfruta de la suciedad—quise levantarme pero me volví a caer y termine arriba de bella

_perdón—primero se sorprendió y después largo la risa

_estas todo sucio

_mentira

_ahora si- agarro barro con las manos y me lo paso por la cara. Yo también agarre y le pase por toda la cara

_ahora vos también estas sucia

_fuiste capaz de ensuciarme?

_eee—agarro más barro y me ensucio entero. No paramos de tirarnos barro y corretearnos estábamos más que mugrientos, pero hacía años no me reía tanto, en una de las corridas, agarre a bella por la cintura y le di vueltas y nos caímos al barro de nuevo. Se dio vuelta para verme y nos dimos cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, le acaricie la mejilla y me fui acercando a su cara, podía sentir su cercanía y sus nervios, ya casi tocaba esos labios que tanto quería volver a tocar, pero escuchamos el grito de emmett y nos separamos

_pero… qué paso acá bella?

_oso no ves, nos caímos, ahora ayúdame porfa o me voy a caer de nuevo

_estas sucia bella

_soy tu hermanita?

_si!—vino a ayudarla a levantarse y ella lo ensucio con barro—bells!

_así estas más lindo

_Siempre fui lindo—suspire, y emmett me miro mal y bella se río

_emmett—esme llego y nos vio todos sucios—los quiero en la casa ya, parecen de hombres de barro, no mis hijos, a la casa

_perdón mamá—nos miramos con bella y no pudimos contener la risa

_y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes dos?¡

_nada esme, ahora vamos—bella se mordía el labio para no reírse y yo hacía lo que podía. Mamá y emmett se fueron más adelante y con bella nos volvimos a mirar y nos reímos bajito

_como en los viejos tiempos—lo dijimos juntos, y por fin pude ver el brillo de felicidad en la mirada de bella

Llegamos a la casa y nos dimos una ducha, después de que alice nos retara por arruinar la ropa de bella, pero dijo que era mejor para que pudiese ponerle otra ropa. Cuando terminamos nos despedimos y vi en el momento exacto que dejábamos la casa que bella volvía a tener esos ojos inexpresivos y sin brillo, le acaricie la mejilla, y ella solo sonrío, pero no dijo nada y volvió a mirar a la calle. Cuando llegamos al hospital se bajó del auto sin dejar que le abriera la puerta, y se iba a ir sola, pero la pare

_bella

_isabella edward, acá soy isabella

_por qué?

_es por tu bien, gracias por esta noche, pero…

_pero qué?

_hace que nunca existió, olvídate de todo, es lo mejor

_no podría, como nunca pude olvidarme de vos—me sonrio, pero todo lo bueno termina

_isabella llegaste, edward creía que no la ibas a traer

_queríamos que pasara la lluvia

_ok, vamos isabella, podes irte edward, yo la acompaño a su habitación

_pero…

_anda chico, qué mejor que este con el director del hospital—mire a bella y ella me suplicaba que me fuera

_gracias por dejarme salir doctor

_isabella

_Estoy cansada, necesito dormir

_claro isabella, no estas acostumbrada a salir, es mejor que vallamos a dentro, hasta mañana edward—la agarro de los hombros y se la llevo, algo raro había, bella no tiene que seguir acá y yo la voy a sacar.


	9. Chapter 9

BELLA POV…

Nos fuimos dejando a edward ahí parado en la calle, y el director agarrándome de los hombros

_sabe que no me voy a ir, no necesita tocarme

_isabella no seas molesta por favor

_así trata a sus pacientes doctor?

_cómo te soporta la gente con la que estás?

_de la misma forma que lo soportan acá, yo tampoco lo entiendo

_isabella

_chau director

_isabella te lo voy a repetir una sola vez, que este cullen no significa que vayas a salir de acá

_no me importa ya me acostumbre a esto

_vos no vas a salir de acá, grábatelo, este es tu lugar, nadie va a sacarte de acá

_si ya termino con el monologo me voy, ya me he cansado de lo mismo cada vez que viene un doctor diferente

_isabella contrólate, y más te vale…

_más me vale qué? ya me canse de sus amenazas director, haga su trabajo, para eso le pagan solo para mantenerme encerrada acá, sin que nadie me crea, pero déjeme vivir tranquila y sin su insoportable presencia

_no te pases—me iba a pegar, pero una voz hizo que se separara

_isabella?—el director se separó y vimos a edward

_edward qué haces acá?

_isabella se dejó unas cosas en mi casa, y se lo venía a decir para que no se preocupara

_muy considerado de tu parte edward

_por qué todavía está fuera de su habitación? Ya debería estar dentro

_estábamos hablando

_perdón señor director, pero como doctor de isabella opino que es mejor que valla a descansar, ella no está acostumbrada a salir, creo que esta salida debe haberla abrumado, y me parece que lo mejor sería tener una charla con ella y después dejarla descansar

_edward

_podría irme a mi habitación? No sé si tengo charla o no, pero me quiero ir

_creo que dije una cosa isabella, vamos a hablar

_no tengo ganas

_isabella, edward es tu doctor, anda edward vallan a hablar—nos fuimos a la habitación después de una mirada bastante mala del director, cuando llegamos edward cerró la puerta con llave

_qué haces?

_te iba a pegar?

_no sé de qué estás hablando

_bella, el director te pega?

_ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas

_bella, por favor decime la verdad, te iba a pegar. No puedo creerlo, hace cuánto tiempo?—no dije nada y eso empeoro las cosas

_bella hace cuánto?

EDWARD POV…

Bella no me decía nada y me estaba volviendo loco, solo de recordar la escena, y que si yo no llegaba le iba a pegar, me estaba poniendo muy loco

_12 años—lo dijo en un susurro, pero pude escucharlo, ese tipo le pegaba. Golpe la pared y bella vino hasta donde estaba y me agarro la mano—no lo hagas, no estés así por algo que no vale la pena

_qué no vale la pena bella? Ese tipo te pega! Tu familia lo sabe?

_jamás le diría a esme y a carlisle esto

_perdón no me refería a ellos, los swan lo saben?—hizo fea cara, pero igual respondió

_no sé cuánto es lo que saben y cuanto no, pero algo deben saber, ya te dije edward esto es peligroso

_bella, por qué nunca le dijiste a mi familia? Por qué te callaste?

_porque igual no iban a poder hacer nada, y se iban a sentir peor—se fue a sentar a su cama y yo la seguí

_bella, por qué soportas tanto?

_ya te dije edward, dentro de estas 4 paredes estoy segura

_a esto le llamas estar segura? Ese tipo te pega

_no es nada

_cuántas veces lo ha hecho?

_ya perdí la cuenta

_bella—la abrace y ella se dejó abrazar, sentirla tan indefensa, la juzgue siempre, yo soy una mierda, si hubiese estado acá la podría haber defendido—perdón por dejarte, perdón por ser un estúpido, yo te podría haber cuidado

_no podías hacer nada edward, nadie puede hacer nada

_si, yo ahora puedo, estoy acá y te voy a sacar

_no! Te dije que te comportes como si me odiaras, edward, esto es peligroso, por favor

_no trates de cuidarme bella, no voy a dejar que sigas acá

_edward

_no bella, mañana están los resultados del A.D.N de la remera

_hiciste qué?

_mande hacer una prueba y mañana van a estar, la causa se va a reabrir y vos vas salir

_edward reabrir la causa solo empeoraría las cosas

_no voy a dejar que te pase nada

_no es por mí, es por vos, si se enteran que estas atrás de todo esto…

_nadie lo sabe, solo renee, pero no va a decir nada

_si Charlie la obliga si, él siempre la ha obligado a pensar lo que él quiere que ella piense.

_esta vez no, ella se dio cuenta que era verdad lo que me habías dicho, vio la remera, vio las cartas

_las cartas?

_sí que tienen?

_esas cartas no las puede ver Charlie

_por qué?

_eran cartas que yo escribía, como si te las fuese a mandar a vos, cuando paso todo lo que paso, creo que lo tome como un habito, todos los días te escribía y así te sentía cerca

_qué decían esas cartas bella?—no me miraba, parecía que el piso la entretenía más—bella qué decían?

_toda la verdad, hasta el último detalle, la persona que lea esas cartas, está en peligro edward

_tu mamá…

_si Charlie las llega a leer, y sabe que renne las leyó, entonces

_prometo que mañana mismo hablo con tu mamá, y le digo—sonó mi celular y cuando vi era de un número desconocido—hola

_edward, soy renne, estoy leyendo las cartas

_está leyendo las cartas?—vi a bella y se puso nerviosa

_renee, aléjese de Charlie

_él está viajando en este momento, vuelve en un mes y medio, edward tenes que ver todo lo que dicen

_renee no deje que Charlie lo sepa, es por su propio bien.

_es horrible todo lo que dice, no puedo creer que bella jamás dijese esto, tenemos que sacarla de ese lugar

_sacarla sería demostrar que sabemos cosas, lo que vamos a hacer es esto, yo mañana voy a buscar esas cartas,

_por qué?

_renee si las tiene usted puede ser mucho más peligroso, y además con los resultados del A.D.N de la remera más esas cartas, vamos a reabrir el caso

_está bien te espero mañana

_ok nos vemos mañana—vi a bella que me hacía señas—espere renee.

_mañana no edward, anda ahora, mientras más tiempo pase ella con esas cartas es peor

_bella tu papá vuelve en un mes y medio

_anda ahora

_ok, renee es mejor que pase ahora. Yo estoy en el hospital, en menos de 10 minutos estoy en su casa

_está bien querido te espero—corte la llamada y vi a bella

_cómo está?

_asustada, dice que es horrible lo que está escrito

_es mejor que vallas

_ya te dije que no esta

_con él nunca se sabe

_ok, nos vemos mañana

_edward, olvídate de esto, quema esas cartas, quema esa remera, olvídate de todo

_no bella, ya me olvide de todo por 12 años, ya es hora de que vuelva a ser yo

_prométeme que te vas a cuidar

_solo si vos me prometes lo mismo, y si ese tipo te quiere pegar me lo vas a decir—bajo la cabeza y yo se la levante con las dos manos y las deje apoyadas en sus mejillas—bella prométeme que vas a estar bien

_es una noche, ya he pasado 12 años acá dentro

_cuídate bella—no sé porque lo hice, o si, si sé porque lo hice, me acerque y la bese, ella al principio no reacciono, pero después me beso con esos labios tan tiernos que tiene, esos labios suaves, y que no queres dejar de besarlos

_anda, y cuídate

_nos vemos mañana—me acompaño hasta la puerta y antes de salir, la volví a besar y después me fui


	10. Chapter 10

BELLA POV…

A los minutos que se fue edward, me había terminada de bañar a cambiar para acostarme, pero escuche como abrían la puerta, creí que era edward, pero no era él era

_Charlie

_hola isabella, me extrañabas?

_qué haces acá?

_vengo a ver a mi hija—se fue acercando y yo ya estaba tiritando, pero era inevitable, cada vez que él venía era para pegarme—me entere que tenes doctor nuevo, y encima es ese amigo tuyo que tenías

_él ya no es nada, y seguro lo hicieron apropósito, ponerme a él para que todo fuese peor, es qué no te basta con tenerme encerrada acá? Ahora me traes a él?

_respétame, me escuchaste a mí me respetas, el aterra dijo que te iba a pegar y te salvo cullen, deja de hacer estupideces isabella, sabes que no te conviene

_yo no hice nada malo, solo me quería venir a dormir, y todavía no puedo hacerlo

_mira isabella sé que te han dado permiso para que puedas salir, lo vas a usar como corresponde, me llego a enterar que lo usas mal

_no quiero andar saliendo Charlie, para lo único que lo use fue para ir a ver a los cullen

_no hables de más

_ellos me tienen lastima Charlie y lo último que harían es creer algo de lo que digo

_no me importa, solo no hables, sabes que me entero de todo

_lo sé

_que bueno que lo sepas

_puedo dormir? He tenido un día largo

_isabella a mí me respetas entendes!

_solo

_cállate!—

./imgres?

me dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada—sos tan inútil que hablas de más—me volvió a pegar y sentí como me salía sangre del labio y de la nariz—niñita inútil, te queres hacer la grande y sos una fracasada, entendelo isabella no vas a salir de acá, no te arregles, tu vida está en este cuarto

_ya lo sé

_Cállate!—me pego de nuevo y me tiro a la cama, me siguió pegando por todos lados, con piñas y patadas—te dije que te calles! Es que acaso sos tan idiota que no entendes lo que eso significa!—me tiro al piso y me pego patadas en la pansa, yo ni siquiera lloraba, ni gritaba siempre era lo mismo. Abrieron rápido la puerta y era el director

_carlie déjala, se van a dar cuenta las enfermeras, mira como la has dejado, esta vez te pasaste, hay que llevarla a enfermería

_estás loco, trae cosas para que se cure ella, pero ni loca sale de este cuarto, nadie la va a ver

_Charlie, cullen acaba de empezar con ella

_me importa un carajo! Hasta se le vallan las marcas nadie la va a ver entendiste?

_entendí, vamos antes que te vean, supuestamente estas de viaje

_ya sabes isabella, controla lo que hablas—se fueron dejándome tirada en el piso, y toda golpeada, me dolía todo el cuerpo, esta vez había sido peor que las anteriores, si el director no llegaba me mataba de eso estoy segura. Pero acababa de tomar mi decisión, no me iba a quedar acá para otra golpiza como la de hoy, porque puedo asegurar que la próxima me mata, me voy a ir, donde sea, pero me voy a ir de acá. Me fui a ver al espejo y era un asco, si ya estaba marcada no quería ni pensar lo que iba a ser mañana.

./imgres?

Me bañe de nuevo, para limpiar toda la sangre y después me fui a dormir.

A la mañana me desperté, y solo escuchaba una voz lejana que me hablaba, pero me sentía muy cansada y me dormi de nuevo.

EDWARD POV…

Cuando me fui de la casa de renee, ni siquiera pude leer las cartas que empezó a llamar tanya

_qué?

_dónde estás?

_que te importa tanya, hace tu vida que yo hago la mía

_edward cullen, sé que fuiste a cenar con ellos, y encima llevaste a la muy idiota

_es mi paciente tanya no empeces

_aha, y tengo que creerte? Quiero que vengas ya a la casa

_no molestes, vos no sos nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer

_vení ya!

_hay ya deja de gritar, igual ya estaba llendo a la casa—corte la llamada sin dejar que respondiese y me fui a la casa. Llegue y ni me fui a la habitación me tire en el sillón de la sala y ahí dormi.

A la mañana me levante temprano y me fui a dar una ducha para irme rápido, pero tanya se despertó

_donde dormiste?—no le conteste y volvió a preguntar—dónde dormiste te pregunte?

_en la sala, contento? En la sala

_para qué tenes una habitación si no la usas?

_para no soportar tu olor a alcohol puro y verte de esta forma, sos un desastre

_cállate

_vos no me haces callar a mí, y mejor me voy no quiero empezar así mi semana

Me fui de la casa, al hospital como loco y cuando llegue el auto de papá estaba ahí. Fui hasta la habitación de bella, y estaban papá, mamá y alice en el pasillo

_todo bien?

_no nos dejan pasara a ver a bella

_qué?

_es una petición de bella, dicen que por una semana o más no podemos venir a verla, ni hablar con ella, que ella va a decir cuando podamos venir

_de qué están hablando?

_bella nunca haría eso

_alice, ya lo ha hecho, casi todos los meses

_mamá, estás diciendo que todos los meses hace que no la vean?

_si, pero esta vez es mucho más tiempo, nunca ha sido una semana o más, siempre fueron dos días como mucho

_bella, bella, escúchame sé que estás ahí, vamos a entrar

_doctor cullen—nos dimos vuelta y era el director

_director

_la señorita bella, nos dijo que no quiere visitas, y no podemos obligarla, como así tampoco quiere ir a sus consultas, dice que necesita espacio, que lo de ayer fue difícil para ella

_con más razón tengo que verla

_doctor cullen, si me permite, ella ya tomo una decisión, respétela por favor. Los acompaño hasta la salida?

_sabemos dónde es gracias

_Alice vamos—los acompañe hasta la salida y no decíamos nada

_hace cuánto hace esto?

_desde que entro acá, por lo menos dos días al mes pide que no vengamos a verla

_y ustedes le creen?

_es entendible, que se sienta mal

_no se siente mal, acá le pegan

_qué estás diciendo edward?

_ayer cuando la deje, había algo raro, me quede un rato más y decidí entrar a verla, cuando la vi el director tenía una mano levantada y le estaba por pegar, me costó que me dijese, pero me dijo que desde que esta acá hace 12 años, le pegan

_eso no puede ser verdad, bella nos hubiese dicho

_no quería molestarlos y que se pusieran mal, por lo que ella no puede salir

_crees qué?

_no lo creo mamá, lo sé, y ahora mismo voy a ir a verla, si dicen que siempre habían sido dos días y ahora es una semana o más, entonces debe estar mal

_voy con vos

_sería lo mejor papá, pero se me va a hacer imposible entrar a mí, más a vos

_conozco los horarios del director, él se va en una hora a jugar el golf con los amigos de Charlie y los padres de tanya y ellos, en esa hora podemos entrar

_debe tener a alguien vigilando

_hay que intentarlo edward

_nosotras vamos con ustedes

_no ustedes se van a casa y se llevan el auto, yo después pediré un taxi o me iré con edward, el director tiene que pensar que nos fuimos

_ok, pero nos avisan cualquier cosa

_si esme anda

_se cuidan—nos fuimos cada uno por un lado, y nos fuimos a mi consultorio con papá, esa hora me pareció eterna, pero aproveche para leer las cartas

_qué es eso?

_cartas que bella, escribía como si un día me la fuese a dar. Pero no mires de esa forma, renee las leyó dice que son horribles

_por?

_no sé

_Que estas esperando? Léelas

CARTA 1

EDWARD: sé que no nos hablamos, pero te extraño mucho, extraño los días de barro, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar. Sé que no confías en mí, que todo lo que digo para vos es una completa locura, pero no lo es, ese día no solo vi como el director de la escuela mataba a la secretaria, también estaba mi papá ahí. Sentir como la sangre de ella, me llegaba hasta donde estaba era lo peor, no gritar para que no me descubrieran, fue lo más difícil que hice. No te alejes de tu familia, volve con ellos, que te quieren.

Ojala estuvieses conmigo

_Charlie estaba ahí?

_seguí edward

CARTA 2

EDWARD: dije que había visto que el director mataba a la secretaria y todos me ven como loca, hasta vos lo haces, mi papá está muy enojado, sabe que lo vi a él también, y no me deja decir nada, porque me tiene amenazada dice que te va a matar a vos si llego a decir algo. Edward cada día se pone peor las cosas en mi casa, cuando llego de la escuela mi papá me pega, y me obliga a leer todas las cosas que ha hecho mal. Si vinieses un día a mi casa, podría decirte que mi papá es socio del padre de tanya, no estés con ella edward, ellos también son peligrosos

CARTA 20

EDWARD: ya no aguanto más, todas las otras cartas tuve que romperlas, porque Charlie casi las encuentra. Te necesito edward, tengo miedo, cada día los golpes de Charlie son peor, ya no sé si pueda soportarlos, no sé cómo ir al colegio, no me importa lo que dicen, ya casi no puedo caminar del dolor, edward ayúdame, no me dejes.

CARTA 28

Sé que me van a llevar a un manicomio, vi como Charlie violaba y mataba a un grupo de chicas, junto con el director del colegio, y el padre de tanya. Cumplo años, y lo único que quiero de regalo es que Charlie se pase con los golpes y termine de una vez con esto, debajo de esta ropa, ya no hay piel que no esté marcada, ya no hay lugar en el cerebro para seguir sabiendo de todo lo que son capaces esos hombres. Solo quiero terminar con este dolor ya no aguanto más, un mes hace que me pega. Me doy por vencida, si hoy no me buscan los del hospital yo misma voy a terminar con esto.

_nada más?

_no, después hay libros, pero, creo que renee no me dio todas las cartas, ella dice que tuvo que romper unas, pero de las que faltan no, hay algo más

_edward, con esto podemos meterlos presos

_crees que es suficiente papá? Son cartas nada más

_tenemos la remera edward, y hoy están los resultados, si esa sangre es de la secretaria entonces todo es verdad—escuchamos un auto irse y vi por la ventana

_se fue

_vamos entonces—fuimos todo el camino callados, vigilando que nadie nos viese. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, abrí y lo que vimos fue lo peor que había visto en mi vida, papá cerró la puerta con llave y yo corrí a verla

_bella, bella, escúchame—le sentí el pulso y era débil—papá tiene el pulso débil está mal, hay que hacer algo

_edward se darían cuenta

_me importa un carajo, tenemos que sacarla de acá

_edward

_no voy a dejar que se quede acá, mírala por dios, casi la matan!

_edward—su voz casi era un susurro, estaba toda golpeada.

_estoy acá bella, te voy a sacar de acá

_es mejor que te vallas, pueden verte y…

_no importa bella, nos vamos a ir—agarre el celular y llame a alice—alice, escucha prepara ropa para bella

_qué?

_bella está mal, me la voy a llevar

_edward pueden arrestarte

_no me importa, bella está mal, prepara ropa, para los dos por favor y llévala al aeropuerto

_aeropuerto edward?

_me la voy a llevar a parís, no era eso lo que habías dicho?

_nos vamos a parís

_se van a dar cuenta que fuiste vos

_me importa una mierda! Casi matan a bella, no me importa nada

_ok, yo preparo todo, y me voy con vos

_alice

_tenemos que tener una fachada edward, papá y mamá se van a quedar acá y vos y yo nos vamos a arreglar nuestros problemas

_ok, no tardes por favor, yo voy a agarrar lo que tiene acá y me la llevo—corte la llamada y carlisle me estaba mirando

_sabes que es arriesgado

_no importa. En un rato es la hora del desayuno de las enfermeras y no pasan por acá, ahí me la voy a llevar—me puse a preparar un poco de ropa y fui poniéndola en un bolso chico. Ella se quejó un poco, porque carlisle la estaba revisando

_está bien edward, el pulso es débil porque su cuerpo está débil, pero va a estar bien—vi la hora y el momento había llegado

_vamos papá—me acerque a bella y la alce, se quejó un poco, pero se acomodó en mis brazos y siguió durmiendo—vas a estar bien bella, vas a estar bien—escuchamos la puerta abrirse y nos quedamos quietos

_qué hacen doctores?—esa voz


	11. Chapter 11

_emmett carajo qué haces acá?—se quedó mirándonos y vio a bella

_qué le hiciste idiota?—quizo venir a pegarme, pero carlisle lo paro

_no fue él emmett, la encontramos así

_podemos dejar las explicaciones para después? Hay que llevarnos a bella ya

_a dónde la van a llevar?

_después emmett!

_he no me grites—me canse de estar ahí y me fui con bella, fui viendo que no hubiese nadie cerca, y hubo momentos que casi nos encuentran, pero no pasó nada. Llegue hasta el auto, y me senté con bella en el asiento de atrás, pero papá y emmett no venían, después de unos minutos los vi aparecer. Se subieron al auto y papá manejo

_qué estaban haciendo?

_arreglar las cosas, para que no piensen mal

_qué hicieron?

_tu carta de renuncia

_la redacte yo y papá le puso el toque médico, fue así: señor director: le comunico que renunció al cargo en el hospital, porque no puedo pasar más tiempo con isabella swan, este lugar no es para mí, y pretendo pasar más tiempo con mis hermanos y arreglar nuestras diferencias, voy a viajar a Londres. Disculpe que me valla tan abruptamente.

Edward cullen

_no nos vamos a Londres

_ya sé, hay que despistarlos, el avión si va a ir a Londres, y después vamos a tomarnos un tren a parís

_emmett bella, está débil. Si la ven así…

_para eso tenemos a alice, ella va a saber cubrir esas marcas, que por cierto quiero averiguar quien fue y romperle la cara, y el culo a patadas, casi la matan

_edward

_acá estoy, cómo estás?

_dónde estamos?

_nos vamos, bells

_pudiste sacarme?

_si, te dije que nos íbamos a ir

_a dónde vamos?

_primero vamos a Londres, y de ahí nos tomamos un tren a parís. Te gustaría conocer parís?

_si, pero de otra forma, no escapándonos

_bella no podía dejarte ahí, te iban a matar

_iba a tardar un mes más en volver

_volver? No fue el director?—negó con la cabeza y le dolió. Le acaricie la mejilla, me sonrio, pero parece que hasta eso le dolí—vas a estar bien bella. Papá tenes algo para el dolor?

_tu bolso lo tiene emmett, debes tener algo ahí o pasamos por una farmacia

_no hace falta, yo tengo—saque una jeringa y se la iba a poner

_espera

_qué?

_quiero que pague por lo que me hizo, quiero que se sepa la verdad edward

_qué pretendes?

_que piensen que estoy muerta

_qué?

_vos podes hacerlo he leído que hay medicamentos para hacer como que no estas viva

_estas diciendo fingir tu muerte? Bella ahora sí puedo decir que estás loca.

_edward escúchala—quiso moverse, pero se quejo

_podría funcionar, déjenme en el hospital de nuevo

_no

_escúchame

_no bella, no voy a llevarte y que te maten

_te dije que no va a volver, no si no lo llaman. Vamos a hacer esto, ustedes me dejan de nuevo ahí. Me das ese medicamento, y ellos van a creer que estoy muerta

_son médicos bella

_vos te vas a ganar su confianza, ellos saben que me odias, vos mismo vas a decir que estoy muerta

_bella no

_edward estoy toda golpeada, sabes que pude morirme, y ellos todavía no saben que estoy viva, van a creer que morí durante la noche

_cómo diría yo que moriste?

_ellos van a tratar de evitar, que alguien más lo sepa, si se supiese que morí por golpes, entonces se darían cuenta de todo

_bella, vas a sacar fotos, vamos a poner una cámara en la habitación, todo y cuando digas que estoy muerta, entonces me llevas lejos y empieza mi juego

_qué es?

_déjamelo a mí. Mientras ellos piensan que estoy muerta, van a entregar todas las pruebas, y después cuando todo termine voy a poder volver

_bella, no sé

_si nos vamos así, ni vos ni nadie va a tener que dar excusas, nadie va a sospechar que ustedes me llevaron, es muy difícil hacer desaparecer a alguien

_mmm

_no hay mucho que pensar edward, bella tiene razón, volvemos

_papá

_es lo mejor—papá dio una vuelta en "U" y volvimos al hospital—emmett llama a alice, decile que la ropa la tenga lista, mañana se van a parís, no mejor así, ustedes hoy día se van a Londres, así nadie sospecha nada, y mañana edward y bella se van.

_papá nunca nos hemos ido

_ahora supuestamente bella ha dicho que no, nos quiere ver, y ustedes aprovecharon eso para irse

_y la renuncia de edward?

_es mejor, ahí dejamos en claro que no soportaba a bella

_cosa que no es cierto—bella me sonrio y yo a ella. Llegamos al hospital y teniendo el mismo cuidado la dejamos en la habitación, mande que se fueran carlisle y emmett para quedarnos solos, pero antes pasamos por mi casa que estaba sola, como siempre para buscar eso que bella decía, los loqueros más que nadie teníamos de ese medicamento.

Cuando nos dejaron solos la mire

_estas segura bella?

_es lo mejor, para que no los crean culpables a ustedes

_esto no va a doler, es como si estuvieses anestesiada, tus signos vitales disminuyen, pero todo va a estar bien

_tengo que cambiarme

_qué?

_vamos a hacer como si vos me hubieses querido ayudar

_bella

_hay que hacer esto real edward. Voy al baño a ponerme una bata de acá—se fue al baño unos minutos largos y cuando volvió no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

_bella qué es esto?

_intento de sangre

_qué?

_shh, ahora a la cama—la mire y ella se rio—ok, yo voy a la cama

_déjame que te ayude

_ya lo estás haciendo

_es poco, tendría que haber estado acá, si no me hubiese ido…

_te hubiesen encontrado y te hubiesen echado, no pienses en lo que paso edward. Ahora sí, nos vemos mañana?

_nos vemos mañana. Cuando despiertes vas a ser libre

_vas a estar ahí?

_desde ahora, siempre voy a estar ahí bella. Soña todo lo que quieras cumplir, porque desde hoy vas a ser libre—le inyecte el líquido y de apoco empezó a quedarse dormida, la abrace cuando deje de sentir el pulso, bella parecía muerta, cualquier creería eso, más con todos esos golpes

./imgres?

(CHICAS RECOMIENDO QUE VEAN LA IMAGEN)

_doctor qué hace acá?—se notaba asustado, y yo tenía que concentrarme en actuar bien para que todo funcionara

_vine a ver a isabella, y…

_y?

_está muerta

_Qué?—vino hasta donde estaba y le sintió el pulso—ayer estaba viva, ayer estaba viva

_mire director no sé qué paso acá, ni me importa yo renuncie al hospital porque me había cansado de isabella, y que por su culpa estuviese lejos de mi familia, ya le deje mi carta de renuncia

_espera

_qué?

_cuando le digamos a Charlie esto te podes ir

_y por qué?

_él tiene que saber lo que hizo, no puedo creerlo mato a su hija a golpes.


	12. Chapter 12

_Charlie lo hizo?

_si ayer vino como loco, y le pego, yo le dije que se había pasado, pero nunca creí que tanto

_llame al señor swan, tengo que irme voy a intentar arreglar las cosas con mi familia—se fue a llamarlo, y yo me fui con bella—se lo está creyendo hermosa, vamos bien

_en diez minutos viene, todavía no salía su avión

_mejor

_voy a ir a buscarlo, no te vallas

_ok—se fue y aproveche con el celular a sacarle fotos, y lo volví a dejar grabando, para después. Después de 10 minutos, (los más largos de la historia) llegaron y Charlie fue corriendo hasta la cama. Se quedó viéndola y después me miro a mí

_dígame que no está muerta

_lo siento señor, pero si, cuando llegue a verla no pude hacer nada, perdió mucha sangre, deben haber muchos golpes internos

_pero anoche estaba viva, vos la viste aterra, estaba viva!

_te dije Charlie que te habías pasado esta vez

_la mate? Mate a mi propia hija?—se acercó hasta la cama de nuevo y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso—qué hice bella? Nunca quise matarte, sé que he matado a muchos, pero nunca quise matarte, sos mi hija, mi única hija. Bella cómo fui capaz?

_ha matado a más personas?

_si, yo mate a la secretaria, junto con el director, los dos la matamos y después mate a otras chicas, yo mate a muchos, pero nunca quise matarte bella, nunca creí que fuese para tanto, nunca pensé que fuese tan frágil tu cuerpo

_ya no hay nada que hacer Charlie

_aterra, no me digas que no hay nada que hacer. Es mi hija!

_está muerta Charlie yo mismo lo comprobé, te lo dije todas las veces que le pegaste, no llegaban a esto—no era solo el director también era Charlie

_cómo voy a hacer? Qué voy a decir?

_no vas a decir nada Charlie, isabella está muerta, y con su muerte nuestros problemas desaparecen

_qué estás hablando aterra?

_la vamos a enterrar, y esto se termino

_la familia de edward siempre la viene a ver

_pues diremos que por pedido de bella la trasladaron, ellos siempre respetaron lo que ella decía, esta vez no va a ser diferente

_Es mi hija, no podes esperar que la entierre así no más, y que renee no sepa que está muerta, que yo mismo la mate!

_Charlie entendes, si el mundo se entera que está muerta van a empezar a averiguar, van a saber lo de la secretaria, lo de esas chicas, los negocios turbios, las veces que le pegábamos, vamos a quedar sucios en todo sentido, hace lo que te digo, porque yo no voy a ir a la ahorca por un error tuyo, siempre le pegábamos, pero esto fue tu error no el mío—quería matar a estos tipos, cómo carajo podían hablar de esta forma? Yo casi la encontré muerta y ellas hablan así?

_ok, cómo hacemos?

_yo puedo hacerlo

_usted cullen?

_cree que con esta muerte, no me conviene? Mi familia me dejo de lado por isabella, y yo ahora voy a estar con ellos, si la gente no se entera que murió, y piensan que ella dejo de querer verlos, van a estar mejor conmigo y van a darse cuenta que todo fue un error, yo quiero hacerlo.

_está bien, hágalo llévesela, esta misma noche, aterra prepara todo para que cuando cullen la quiera sacar no haya nadie

_ok, esta noche a las 8 de la noche, las enfermeras se van a cenar, no hay nadie vigilando, yo mismo te voy a acompañar

_no hace falta. No quiero que sepan donde la voy a dejar

_por qué?—me miraron mal, y ahora?

_porque ustedes no son los únicos que tienen un muerto en el placar

_ok, te la llevas, y desaparece con tu familia.

_voy a limpiarla, no voy a dejar que toda la sangre toque mi auto

_puedo quedarme solo con ella?

_no creo que sea lo mejor. Si te ven solo con ella Charlie, van a pensar cualquier cosa, es mejor que edward se quede, yo mismo voy a hacer los trámites de retiro de isabella, a otra clínica—el director se fue y quise llevármela para lavar

_podes esperar un poco? No te vallas, solo necesito unos minutos con ella

_ok—me senté en uno de los sillones que había y él se quedó con ella

_bella, sé que durante estos años, cometí muchos errores, si vos no hubieses estado ese día, si no me hubieses visto, esto no habría terminado así, el director y yo matamos a la secretaria, él porque ella no quería hacer lo que vos ya sabes y yo, porque fui un idiota, que lo ayude, mi avaricia era peor, esa mujer sabía de nuestros negocios, con los denar, con el director del hospital aterra, y con el de tu colegio. Perdón por mostrarte todas esas atrocidades, me cegó el miedo a que me entregaras, perdón por lastimarte de esta forma, y no dejarte ser libre, soy un mostró y tu muerte va quedar siempre en mi cabeza, ni siquiera puedo enterrarte como se debe, porque sigo teniendo miedo a que me encierren, ojala seas libre bella, y ojala seas todo lo feliz que yo no te deje ser. Hasta siempre bella

_es mejor que la limpie

_si seguro—tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero de qué valen ahora? Yo vi como quedo ella, puede que esto sea una actuación, pero esos golpes no, y sé que anoche debe haber estado así, llena de sangre, y ella se limpió para que nadie la viese así, pero los golpes están ahí, yo estuve a punto de perderla—la agarre y me la lleve al baño, cuando la levante y le quedo los brazos y las piernas colgando Charlie gimió con un llanto, de verdad parecía muerta.

Fui hasta el baño y con cuidado el deje en la bañadera, y le prendí. Esto sí que iba a ser difícil. Nunca la había visto más que con una bikini y cuando teníamos 13 años o menos, nunca la vi como una mujer, y ella ahora era una mujer, y una hermosa mujer

Le saque la bata como pude, y abajo tenía la ropa interior, cuando la vi no pude evitar gemir, su cuerpo estaba lleno de hematomas, solo por poco bella había salido viva de esto, con razón se lo creían, seguro anoche, parecía más muerta que viva. La limpie con cuidado de no tocar muy fuerte ella estaba dormida sí, pero me daba terror lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Termine de bañarla y la vestí, con una toalla de por medio, no quería que después pensara que me había aprovechado. Salí y Charlie ya no estaba, la deje en la cama de nuevo. Me sonó el celular y conteste sin ver quien era

_hola

_dónde estás?

_en el trabajo dónde más queres que este?

_pasas todo el día en ese manicomio, me dejas sola!

_no empeces, tengo muchos problemas para escuchar tus gritos

_volver a forks, fue lo peor que hicimos

_casarnos fue lo peor que hicimos—le cerré el celular, y me quede sorprendido, ni yo sabía de donde había dicho eso. Volvió a sonar, pero esta vez vi quien era y era esme

_hola edward, cómo va todo?

_sabes lo que está pasando?

_emmett y tu papá nos dijeron. Estaban raros, y los obligamos

_todo va bien, se la han creído, estoy esperando que se haga la hora.

_ok, dice tu papá que te van a estar esperando en el bosque

_bien, yo a las 8 puedo llevármela

_espero que todo vaya bien

_va a ir todo bien mamá tranquila—cortamos la llamada, y me quede esperando más tiempo, viendo a bella como si estuviese muerta, de solo pensar en eso, me volvía loco, cómo pudo hacer algo así? Un padre?

Me quede haciendo nada, y parece que me dormi, porque cuando desperté ya era de noche. Entraron a la habitación y eran Charlie y aterra

_listo, ya no hay nadie en el pasillo, podemos irnos—carlie se acercó hasta la cama y le acaricio la cara

_estas tan fría bella, estas mucho más pálida de lo que ya eras. Chau bells

_Charlie vamos, no te vas a poner sentimental ahora. Ya está muerta, vamos

_Es mi hija

_era, y se cómo el chico cullen, era su amigo y no le duele nada verla muerta

_mis sentimientos hacía ella, no existen hace 12 años, ahora si me permiten me quiero ir ya

_toma—Charlie me dio un maletín

_qué esto?

_tu silencio

_no lo quiero

_Es tuyo—lo pensé un poco más y lo acepte, no por mí, sino por bella, yo podía darle todo, pero ella merecía esta plata, o por lo menos algo, después de todo lo que había pasado—tómalo chico, si no lo queres para vos dónalo, pero agárralo—agarre el bolso, y aterra trajo una silla de rueda—no podías conseguir algo mejor?

_si la ven en una camilla van a saber que algo pasa, en cambio si la ven en silla de ruedas, es más pasable

_ok, vamos—acomode a bella en la silla de ruedas y puse el maletín en sus piernas. Empezamos a caminar y cuando llegamos a mi auto, deje el maletín en el asiento del copiloto y a bella, la acosté atrás

_acá nos despedimos, nadie sabe de esto ok?

_chico, todos los meses vas a recibir la misma cantidad de dinero que esa, ya sabemos tu cuenta de banco, si necesitas más avísame, pero vos nunca supiste que fue de bella

_lo sé Charlie

_ok—se agacho hasta el auto y le acaricio la pierna a bella—descansa preciosa, dulces sueños

_jajá, Charlie por fin ahora va a descansar—que tipos cínicos los dos—me subí al auto después de cerrar la puerta y maneje como loco, hasta el bosque, revise que nadie me siguiera, y me adentre hasta el punto que ya todos los cullen sabíamos que era nuestro. Cuando llegue ya estaban todos ahí

_todo listo?

_si, el avión privado está listo para salir a Londres, y los pasajes del tren también.

_ok vamos—saque a bella con cuidado del auto, y todos, menos carlisle dieron un grito

_cómo pudieron hacerle algo así?

_mamá no hay tiempo. Alice y emmett ya se fueron?

_si apenas arreglamos todo

_ok, nos veremos después

_en poco tiempo, vamos a actuar, pero después nos vamos con ustedes

_su vida esta acá mamá

_bella nos necesita. Y no voy a dejar que mis hijos anden solos por el mundo, en unos días se suman a ustedes rose y jasper

_ok, pero ya saben, primero Londres y después parís

_si edward, tranquilo

_vamos papá, jasper llévate el auto por favor

Cambie a bella de auto y salimos, por el lado contrario al que habíamos entrado, cuando llegamos a la pista privada nadie hizo preguntas

_ya todos los equipos están conectados, ponele el suero ya, para que empiece a tener nutrientes, y procura que lo tenga unos días hasta que se mejore. Va a despertar cuando todavía estén en el aire.

_lo sé, nos vemos papá

_nos vemos edward, y cuídala como hasta ahora

_lo prometo—me ayudo a subirla al avión y la dejamos en una camilla, me puse a conectarla a todos los aparatos, y empezamos a ascender, dejando atrás forks


	13. Chapter 13

Me senté cerca de ella a esperar, sabía que todavía faltaba para que bella despertara

_doctor quiere que le traiga algo?

_si por favor, necesito un poco de agua

_en seguida

_gracias—me quede leyendo un poco, y sono el celular—hola

_dónde estás?—uuy me había olvidado

_viajando?

_qué? dónde mierda estas edward cullen? soy tu esposa!

_tanya no grites, no hace falta gritar querida

_mira edward cullen, quiero que vengas ya mismo a esta casa!

_mira tanya, ya te dije estoy viajando, haciendo cosas importantes no molestes más, anda y emborráchate como venís haciendo

_Te voy a encontrar edward, te juro que te voy a encontrar

_no me amenaces tanya

_no son amenazan querido, voy a encontrarte, por tu bien te digo que vuelvas a casa

_no me das miedo

_Debería—le corte el teléfono y lo apague, para no soportarla más, ja y eso que era mi esposa. Mire el anillo y me reí internamente, bella había dicho que iba a dejar de usarlo, y me iba a dar cuenta de toda la mentira en la que vivía, y tenía razón durante años había vivido en una mentira, una mentira que no pensaba seguir viviendo. Me quede tocándome el anillo, y decidí que si quería terminar con esta mentira, ya no lo iba a llevar más. Me lo saque y lo deje en una mesita del avión

_Acaso además de loca soy bruja?

_bella?—me acerque y le acaricie la mejilla

_por qué te sorprendes acaso no tenía que despertar?

_si, pero me había quedado pensando y ni siquiera controle cuando ibas despertando

_qué hacías?

_pensar? Y creo que además de loca sos bruja

_por lo menos soy una bruja buena, porque la loca es muy mala.—su cara se puso un poquito triste y le acaricie la mejilla

_bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, bella—largo la risa y yo me quede viéndola entre sorprendido y encantado de escucharla reír

_gracias ed, pero alguna vez me fui?

_tu papá y el director así lo piensan

_cómo fue?

_tenes que verlo bella, parecías muerta de verdad, te juro que desde que te inyecte eso, y con lo que habías hecho m dio miedo

_sabías que estaba viva

_si, pero cuando te vi por primera vez no lo sabía y de verdad tuve miedo que fuese verdad, nunca te había visto así, me dio miedo

_miedo a qué?—me quede callado unos minutos y la vi a los ojos, esos ojos que todavía no mostraban ese brillo que tuvo en la casa

_a perderte—lo dije en un susurro y ella me acaricio la mejilla

_no era eso lo que más querías? Qué desapareciera de tu vida?

_nooo, jamás quise eso, bueno no siempre quise cosas buenas para vos, pero, porque era un idiota

_ya no lo sos?

_creo que no, cuando llegue y te vi, eras la misma de siempre, mi amiga

_pasaron años edward no soy ella

_bella, hay cartas que faltan

_ya sé tuve que romperlas

_qué decían?

_no es bueno acordarme de eso

_bella, vamos a empezar una denuncia contra tu papá y los que estuvieron, hoy tu papá y el director confesaron muchas cosas

_edward es peligroso—quizo levantarse y le dolió algo, además de que se vio toda conectada—qué es todo esto?

_pasaste muchas horas sin alimento para aparentar que estabas muerta, tenías que nutrirte, has estado muy débil

_no me gustan estas cosas

_aha, pero si te gusta llenarte de esa cosa con sangre—se vio el cuerpo y se puso roja

_qui… quién me cambio?

_yo?—se puso más roja si es que podía y se dio vuelta—sirve si te digo que te bañe con la ropa puesta y después te cambie con una manta de por medio?

_cállate, no quiero saber lo que hiciste

_bella, te vi como una paciente

_no creo que a una paciente la tapes

_lo hice porque sabía que te ibas a poner así

_ok, ya. Cómo fue todo?

_bien, más que bien, se creyeron todo, cuando veas el vídeo perdón tuve que portarme como una mierda

_por?—se quizo sentar, pero le dolía todo, me acerque y la ayude un poco—gracias

_no hay problema

_por qué te portaste cómo una mierda?

_tuve que quedarme callado, escuchando todas las cosas, que te hacían y que habían hecho, ese aterra es un cínico de primera y tu papá

_quién?

_ok, Charlie, se puso mal—largo una risa que se debe haber escuchado por todo el avión y después se quejó por el dolor—hey se más cuidadosa

_Charlie mal? Jajá, no me hagas reír edward, es obvio que fue una actuación

_no se veía así

_claro como no se veía matándome a golpes, o como no se veía violando a chicas y después matándolas, o como no se veía como un traficante de droga y como el más grande de trata de personas

_qué?

_edward, no creas en ellos, no crean en sus máscaras, todo es mentira, son una porquería todos.

_eso es lo que decían las cartas? Las que faltaban?

_contaba todo lo que Charlie me mostraba, hubo días que llevo con él—se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y parecía como en trance

_dónde?

_me hacía ver dónde llevaban a esas chicas, donde estaba la droga, tuve que ver todo eso, tuve que ver como violaba y mataba. De verdad pensas que Charlie pudo sentirse mal por matarme?

_no puedo creer que hayas tenido que vivir todo eso bella, perdón, perdón—me caí de rodillas y abrace sus piernas, que estaban con moretones también, yo había visto su cuerpo, y el muy maldito la había dejado casi muerta, a él no le dolía nada. Me acaricio el pelo, como sabía que me gustaba y empezó cantar una canción, ella decía que no tenía buena voz, pero era hermosa

.com/watch?v=lxyj4A7kkmQ&feature=fvst

(CHICAS SI LA QUIEREN VER, SE LAS RECOMIENDO, ESTA CANCIÓN ME INSPIRA EN MUCHAS COSAS, EN MI VIDA PERSONAL Y EN ESTAS DOS ÚLTIMAS HISTORIAS QUE HE CREADO)

Cuando termino de cantar, yo estaba con lágrimas en la cara y ella me las saco

_sigue siendo hermosa y más con tu voz, pareces un ángel

_un ángel, marchito.—iba a protestar, pero me puso un dedo en los labios haciéndome callar—oles eso? Comida rápida!

_sabía que te iba a gustar

_vos la pediste?

_parece que mi papá dijo que nos gustaba la comida rápida

_tengo que agradecerle a carlisle—me miro a los ojos y se quedó viéndolos como si estuviese examinándolos—qué pasa?

_además de que me hiciste llorar con esa canción, nada

_estas preocupado por algo

_bella, acabamos de matarte

_no es eso edward. Por qué te sacaste el anillo?

_ya sabes una bruja me lo dijo apenas la volví a ver después de 12 años

_edward

_ok, tome la decisión de dejar de vivir en la mentira como dijiste que hacía todo este tiempo

_lo sabe?

_si

_Entonces es eso. Supongo que esto se pone peor de lo que pensaba

_qué?

_me vas a decir que se quedó muy tranquila?

_no. Cómo sabes eso?

_conocí a tanya edward, y ella era una de las que más apoyaba a Charlie a que me tuviese acá

_de verdad?

_jajá, no me creas si no queres, no voy a llenarte la cabeza en contra de tu esposa, solo sé lo que digo

_bella

_está bien edward, dejemos de hablar de esto, quiero olvidarme

_cómo sigue todo?

_ya mandaron las pruebas?

_sí, creo para eso se quedaron esme y carlisle, para arreglar todo.

_ok, lo otro me toca a mi

_qué otro? Vos estas muerta te olvidas?

_solo para unas pocas personas

_de qué estás hablando?

_los únicos que van a saber que estoy muerta, van a ser Charlie, los dos aterra y los denaly

_por qué los denaly? Es solo el padre

_jajajajajajajajaj. Hay duele—me acerque, pero me separo—sos doctor de cabeza no te pases

_bella—me sonrio y negó con la cabeza—estás loca

_que hermosos cumplidos haces cullen, veo que aprendiste a ser todo un caballero

_queres que sea todo un caballero?—le levante la ceja y me reí y ella se puso roja y negó con la cabeza nerviosa

_en este momento quiero que seas caballero y me traigas esa comida, que hace años no como

_ya vienen ansiosa

_hey vos pudiste comerla durante estos años, yo no

_ok ahora voy a pedirla


	14. Chapter 14

BELLA POV…

Sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado y unos cuantos gritos cerca, pero el cuerpo todavía no termina de reaccionar, de apoco empecé a sentir que podía moverme un poco, fui abriendo los ojos, y no sabía dónde estaba, pero antes de desesperarme moví un poco la cabeza y pude ver a edward, sentado cerca mío, no se había dado cuenta que estaba despierta porque estaba más que concentrado viendo algo, y era su anillo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal, pero tenía que dejar de lado eso, yo sabía que él y yo no íbamos a estar juntos, cuando terminara de recuperarme me iba a ir, a seguir con mi plan, nunca fui una persona vengativa, pero le iba a hacer acordar a esas personas cada una de las cosas que me hicieron vivir. Vi cómo se sacaba el anillo y lo dejaba en una mesita del avión

_Acaso además de loca soy bruja?

_bella?—se acercó y me acaricio la mejilla

_por qué te sorprendes acaso no tenía que despertar?

_si, pero me había quedado pensando y ni siquiera controle cuando ibas despertando

_qué hacías?

_pensar? Y creo que además de loca sos bruja

_por lo menos soy una bruja buena, porque la loca es muy mala.—sé que mi cara cambio, acordarme no me hacía bien

_bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, bella—largue la risa y se me quedo viendo, es que de verdad decía las cosas que daban risa y se notaba que quería cambiar de tema

_gracias ed, pero alguna vez me fui?

_tu papá y el director así lo piensan

_cómo fue?

_tenes que verlo bella, parecías muerta de verdad, te juro que desde que te inyecte eso, y con lo que habías hecho me dio miedo

_sabías que estaba viva

_si, pero cuando te vi por primera vez no lo sabía y de verdad tuve miedo que fuese verdad, nunca te había visto así, me dio miedo

_miedo a qué?—se quedó callado unos minutos sin decir nada viéndome a los ojos

_a perderte—lo dijo en un susurro que pensé que estaba loca de verdad por escuchar cosas raras, pero por su cara era verdad, le acaricie la mejilla y era hermoso tenerlo así, por lo menos un poco

Seguimos hablando y cuando me dijo lo del cambio y me di cuenta que me había cambiado, casi me muero de verdad, pero de la vergüenza que me había dado, edward me había vistoooooo

Cambiamos de tema ahí no más. Cuando me dijo que Charlie se había puesto mal, largue una carcajada que juro se escuchó en todo el avión, no era algo común en mí, pero es que, de verdad edward podía creerse todo eso? Cuando le conté porque no lo creía, se puso a pedirme perdón y me abrazo las piernas, le empecé a acariciar el pelo como le gustaba y a cantar una de las canciones que más me gustaban y que era la que siempre cantaba después que carlie o aterra me pegaran, o me estaba por dejar vencer, pensaba en él y todo pasaba. Estaba llorando y le saque las lágrimas, siempre le pasaba. Cuando me dijo que parecía un ángel me volví loca, pero tenía que vivir en la realidad, no podía llevar a edward a esto, yo estaba loca de verdad, desde que vi todo eso que vi, estaba loca.

Nos trajeron la comida rápida y creo que salte de la emoción, me puse a devorarla y edward me miraba riéndose

_hey no te rías, sabes las ganas que tenía de comer esto?

_no te daban?

_parece que tenía dieta estricta

_tenes fotos paseando por la calle, no era que no te dejaban salir?

_no, pero era mi cumpleaños, esme y carlisle insistieron mucho, pero después…

_Después qué?

_recibí el mejor regalo de Charlie—lo dije de manera sarcástica y él entendió lo que dije, apretó las manos en un puño y yo se las toque, se relajó un poco—te va a caer mal la comida—le sonreí, pero no pasó nada

_no puedo creer que tomes las cosas como chiste

_no las tomo a chiste edward, ya me acostumbre

_te acostumbraste a qué te peguen?

_gracias, por hacer que todos se enteren

_perdón, pero es que me pone mal, todo esto bella.

_podes hacer algo? Ya paso todo edward, ya estoy lejos de ellos

_pero yo nunca hice nada!

_no querías ni verme—su cara se puso triste y yo solo me reía—hey, come esa hamburguesa o me la como yo—al fin se rió por mi cambio tan drástico de tema

_prometo que cuando estemos en parís te voy a llevar a comer mucha comida rápida—me hubiese gustado, pero ya estaba decidido, ellos tenían una vida, y la mía comenzaba después de que estuviese bien de los golpes, si un día terminaba con todo esto, entonces iba a volver con ellos.

_espero que cumplas tus promesas cullen, y que además alice ni rose se enteren o van a decir que me queres engordar—se me salió un bostezo y edward rio

_vamos a dormir bells, tenes que recuperarte de los golpes

_no es nada

_no digas que no es nada isabella, yo vi los golpes o lo olvidas?—se había enojado, pero eso no importo, me había visto, y eso era lo peor

_podes no hacerme acordar que me viste así!

_pero es que no podes decir que no es nada! Sabes que casi te mato, yo vi todo tu cuerpo con hematomas, cuando te vi así, creí, creí

_que estaba muerta? Ja no se las voy a dejar tan fácil

_qué pensas hacer?

_nada—le puse carita de nena y él abrió los ojos

_conozco esa cara y esa voz, cuando las usas estas planeando algo, y nada bueno

_soy un ángel o te olvidas?—me sonrio y negó con la cabeza—así te recordaba, todos estos años, solo me acordaba de esa sonrisa—le acaricie la cara—preferí recordar a mi amigo, a mi ed—se quizo acercar, pero di vuelta la cara y cambie de tema de nuevo—tengo sueño, y el cuerpo un poco cansado

_ok vamos a dormir—me ayudo a acostarme y me tapo con las sabanas-

_cuándo me vas a sacar estos cables?

_más adelante

_no voy a ir por todos lados con estas cosas, además ya estoy comiendo por mi sola

_comida chatarra, no nutrientes

_Cuando las comíamos no te quejabas

_bella estas débil

_mi cuerpo es fuerte sabes, mucho más que mi cabeza

_Jajajajaj, si tu cuerpo es fuerte, entonces no quiero toparme con él, sos una cabeza dura—lo mire mal, y él me levantaba una ceja, después de mirarnos un rato nos largamos a reír como locos, pero después me termino doliendo el cuerpo

_hay

_mira lo que provocas pequeña, tenes que descansar vamos, te voy a dar un calmante para los dolores

_más te vale no verme cullen, o te va a ir mal—se acercó a mi oído y me susurro

_prefiero ver tu cuerpo sin los hematomas, es más lindo

_edward!—se separó de un salto, le había gritado en el oído

_bella, me mataste el oído

_te lo buscaste. Me voy a dormir—me di vuelta, pero me dolió todo, y me acorde de los cables—esta mierda—escuche reír a edward—ríete una vez más y me saco todos estos cables a la mierda

_hey swan contrólate, y no te vas a sacar nada, ok? Acá yo soy el doctor y digo lo que tenes que hacer

_si, si como digas, chau edward buenas noches

_chau mi ángel —negué con la cabeza y lo escuche reír


	15. Chapter 15

EDWARD POV….

Me quede viendo a bella dormir hasta que escuche algo raro que dijo

_no voy a volver, ellos no tienen que pasar por lo que yo voy a hacer.

Esa frase me había dejado raro, no sabía que significaba, no sabía dónde no iba a volver, no sabía que iba a hacer, algo raro estaba planeando, o solo era una tontera mía?

Me quede dormido al rato de escuchar eso, y solo me desperté para cambiarle el suero a bella, y ver que seguí durmiendo más que bien, con la oscuridad casi no se veían los hematomas, pero sabía que estaban ahí, en todo el cuerpo, y que no había sido la primera vez.

A la mañana me desperté por unas quejas, y cosas moverse, abrí un poco los ojos, y bella estaba tratando de sacarse los cables. Me estaba dando la espalda, así que fui por atrás suyo, sin que se diese cuenta y le hable al oído

_sería lindo despertarme y no ver a mi paciente de esta forma—se dio vuelta rápido y se veía asustada, le acaricie la mejilla y se tranquilizó un poco—bella estas delicada todavía, déjate cuidar

_es molesto

_ya sé, que es molesto, pero es necesario para que te mejores más rápido.

_por qué ahora edward?—sabía que era lo que estaba preguntando, pero hasta yo mismo me lo preguntaba. Por qué ahora?

_no lo sé bella

_por lo menos sos sincero—me dio una mirada rara, y se volvió a acostar

_qué pasa?

_nada

_bella

_alguna vez has esperado que una sola palabra cambie tus decisiones?

_muchas, pero

_yo también he esperado que eso pasara muchas veces, pero es inútil cuando la decisión ya está tomada

_qué decisión?

_la de tomar una chocolatada, con medias lunas!—trato de cambiar de tema, pero era más que obvio que no se refería a esa decisión—estoy esperando mi desayuno edward, y si yo no puedo moverme tenes que ir vos

_ahora voy—fui a pedir el desayuno, y cuando volví bella estaba mirando hacia fuera de la ventana y parecía estar pensando—me gustaría poder saber que pensas

_fácil, pensaba en cómo hacer para escaparme de ustedes sin que lo noten—levante una ceja y ella empezó a reírse—edward de verdad pensas que me voy a escapar? Mírame estoy toda llena de cables, no puedo escaparme

_no hagas esos chistes

_ok, esta mañana no te levantaste de buen humor—volvió la vista a la ventana sin decir nada más

_bella

_qué?—me miro de nuevo y tenía esa mirada sin brillo, esa mirada que no dejaba que fuese bella

_qué pensas hacer ahora que saliste? Digo tu familia va a pensar que estas muerta

_pero no lo estoy edward

_y qué vas a hacer?

_por el momento recuperarme

_y después?

_pensar—se le formo una sonrisa rara y después se le agrando más cuando vio que traían el desayuno

Desayunamos sin decir ni una palabra, la miraba a veces y ella parecía estar en su mundo, no uno de locos como se diría, pero si era raro, como que estaba pensando en tantas cosas a la vez. Sonó mi celular y bella se quedó mirándome

_debe ser mi familia tranquila—volvió a comer y yo conteste el celular sin ver quien era—hola

_te fuiste de verdad! De verdad te fuiste! No lo puedo creer edward

_te dije que me había ido tanya y también te dije que no me gusta que grites

_y yo te dije que no sabías con quien te metías edward, voy a buscarte y voy a encontrarte

_hace lo que quieras

_no me provoques—le corte la llamada y bella se quedó mirándome

_todo está bien, podemos seguir desayunando—negó con la cabeza y a los 5 minutos volvió a sonar, iba a cortar la llamada sin ver, pero ella me paro

_tenes que ver antes—me saco el celular de las manos y cuando vio la pantalla sonrio—esme! Si estoy bien, me está cuidando bien, diría que demaciado bien. Qué! No, no,-se le puso la cara roja de la vergüenza, qué le abra dicho para que se ponga así?—él solo está siendo muy sobreprotector, digamos que como siempre fue, no me deja hacer nada, estoy llena de cables, y es incómodo, sabes cuándo vamos a llegar? Ok, ya sé que tengo que estar tranquila, pero necesito salir de este avión. Si esme está bien, ahora te paso. Los quiero—me tendió el celular con una sonrisa—quiere hablar con vos—le agarre el celular y me puse a hablar con esme

_hola

_cómo está? Y quiero la verdad

_está todo bien, mucha ansiedad como podrás ver, pero todo está bien

_no hay ningún problema?

_no, esta perfecta, de apoco va sanando el cuerpo, así que todo bien

_y la cabeza?

_qué tiene?

_edward, para ella debe ser difícil, después de años encerrada, cómo va?

_lo está tomando bien, creo que si hay alguna complicación va a ser cuando estemos en Londres y en parís, pero por ahora todo está bien

_cualquier cosa nos avisas, y edward por favor cuídense

_si mamá tranquila—escuche un suspiro

_espero poder verlos rápido, tu papá ya fue a dejar las pruebas

_ojala todo salga bien—vi a bella queriendo pararse, pero se le complicaba por los cables

_mierda, estos cables

_esme, tengo que cortar, una señorita quiere moverse, pero se le complica por los cables, hablamos después

_ok, besos y se cuidan—corte la llamada y fui a agarrarla del brazo, antes que hiciera desastres

_veamos, dónde queres ir?

_al baño, esme dice que según sus cuentas ya debemos estar por llegar, quiero arreglarme un poco para no parecer muerta. No para, si estoy muerta! Jajajajaj

_bella no es gracioso, vamos a tratar de arreglarte un poco

_no, la palabra correcta es voy a arreglarme, vos te vas a quedar afuera

_bella, no podes ni moverte con en el suero, deja que te ayude

_no, ya te dije—se quizo mover, pero se llevaba todo por delante

_vamos que te llevo hasta el baño, y después vos te quedas sola arreglándote. Ok?

_ok—la lleve hasta el baño y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta la pare—hey hicimos un trato

_cualquier ruido raro y entro, o si no me llamas, soy doctor puedo verte sin pensar como hombre

_lo sos?—me miro riéndose y cerró la puerta antes de que le contestara algo

_señor—me asuste un poco, porque me había quedado pensando en bella, y nunca vi venir a la chica—perdón no quería asustarlo

_está bien, soy yo estaba pensando en otra cosa

_le venía a decir que ya estamos por aterrizar, en unos minutos el capitán va a avisar para que se pongan los cinturones

_ok, ya le aviso a bella, gracias

_no hay problema—golpee la puerta y bella dijo: qué?

_hey tranquila, acaban de decirme que ya vamos a aterrizar, es mejor que te apures

_me quiero cambiar la remera y no puedo, estos cables me vuelven loca!

_bella déjame ayudarte

_nooooo! Te dije que no

_bells, tenemos que apurarnos y si no te ayudo no vamos a llegar nunca a Londres

_te dije que nooo—abrí la puerta sin problemas, ja nunca le había puesto el seguro—hey!—se empezó a tapar como podía

_la próxima ponele seguro

_lo voy a tener en cuenta, pero vos nunca escuchas lo que te dicen?

_a veces. Ahora dame esa remera que te ayudo—me puso carita triste y yo le saque la remera de las manos con cuidado. Se quedó sin nada que la tapara y se puso roja. Le acaricie la mejilla y ella se quedó mirándome a los ojos. Le levante el brazo que tenía el suero y se lo pase por el cable, después se lo puse por el otro brazo, y ya cuando estaba bien arriba rompí el contacto visual pasándole la remera por la cabeza, con mucho cuidado por el suero—listo

_tan fácil?

_cuando tenes dos manos, es mucho mejor—se dio vuelta para mirarse al espejo y se vio más pálida que siempre y con ojeras

_soy un desastre

_no más que lo común—quizo pegarme pero se enredó con la ropa que estaba en el piso y termino agarrándose de mis brazos—si queres que te lleve alzada podes decírmelo

_vamos que hay que sentarnos—paso por mi lado, pero perdió el equilibrio—estoy bien solo me maree un poco

_vez cuando te digo que seguís débil, no podes estar mucho tiempo levantada

_sos mi doctor o mi ed…-bajo la cabeza y yo se la volví a subir con una mano, mientras la sostenía con la otra

_quién queres que sea?

_edward

_si soy edward, entonces tenes que dejar que haga algo

_qué?—me miraba con duda, pero no dijo nada

_me vas a dejar o no?

_si?—me reí porque dijo si, como una pregunta, pero me fui acercando de apoco y la bese, se quedó quieta al principio, pero después empezó a mover los labios despacio y después llevo la mano sin el suero a mi nuca, yo la tenía agarrada por la cintura, y nos fui llevando hasta la pared del baño, bella seguía acariciando mi pelo, y eso a mí me encantaba, cuando nos faltó el aire, me separe, pero deje nuestras frentes juntas, bella se quedó con los ojos cerrados sin decir nada

_bells

_shh, es mejor no decir nada

_pero…-me volvió a callar, pero ahora con un beso, solo fue eso un beso, peor fue hermoso porque ella me lo dio a mi

_ahora sé cómo dejarte callado—los dos nos reímos y escuchamos como el capitán nos llamaba para sentarnos—vamos, la verdad que estoy un poco cansada

_vamos antes que te me caigas, y tenga que llevarte en brazos, aunque eso para mí no es problema

_para mi si, vamos—la lleve de la cintura y la ayude a sentarse porque no quería acostarse de nuevo, le ajuste el cinturón y le di un beso en la frente, no quería abrumarla más


	16. Chapter 16

Empezamos a descender y bella se veía nerviosa, le agarre la mano y cuando ella me miro, le sonreí un poco y ella apretó un poco la mano.

Cuando terminamos de aterrizar, la ayude a levantarse para que no se mareara

_sabes que puedo caminar sola no?

_sé que podes hacer las cosas solas, pero ahora estoy yo

_y?

_y que mientras este yo, voy a hacer todo por vos

_jajaja, ahora el loco es otro—le di un beso en los labios y después no dijo nada más

_empezamos un conteo para ver quien deja callado más veces al otro?—me miro tratando de hacerse la enojada, pero no podía cuando le ponía las caritas de alice. Negó con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar a un auto que nos estaba esperando. Los del avión ayudaron a llevar las cosas al auto, mientras yo ponía a bella dentro del auto—a la estación del ferri por favor

_señor cullen su hermana, me dijo que por precaución había reservado una habitación en un hotel de roma antes de que viajen a parís

_ese no era el plan

_dijo que era para despistar

_ok, entonces vamos a roma—me subí con bella y ahí no más se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba

_todo bien?

_alice

_qué hizo ahora?

_para despistar nos mandó a roma primero y después a parís

_ok, si ella dice

_y dejas que maneje tu vida así como así?

_es alice, siempre fue así

_supongo, pero me acostumbre a vivir como yo quería

_acostúmbrate porque ahora alice va a manejar tu vida—me quede mirándola y empezó a ponerse nerviosa—qué?

_nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto te extrañaba

_a mí o al verdadero edward?

_puede que a los dos, pero siempre estuviste ahí

_a sí?

_si, aunque creía que era odio, pero no

_y qué era?—me acerque hasta ella y la bese de nuevo, esta vez no tardo nada en responderme el beso, paso sus brazos por mi nuca y yo la agarre de la cintura. La fui acostando en el auto, pero un quejido me hizo separme

_perdón, perdón soy un idiota, estas mal todavía y yo…

_shh, parece que un auto no es el mejor lugar para dejar fluir los besos—los dos nos reímos y le acaricie la mejilla, para después acomodarla en mi pecho—sabes que…

_qué?

_esta cosa es molesta, cuando voy a poder sacármela?

_mañana

_de verdad?—me miro como nena de 5 años, y yo le sonreí mucho más

_si mañana te la saco, pero si me prometes llevar una buena dieta

_más que mejor, voy a comer mucha verdura, agg, pescado, besos, cereales, carnes, fibras lo que sea

_qué dijiste?

_que voy a comer todos los nutrientes necesarios

_no, eso no, dijiste algo más entre el pescado y los cereales

_no me acuerdo

_te hago acordar

_mira! Es el big ben! Siempre lo vi por fotos, siempre me gusto Londres

_queres qué cuando dejemos parís volvamos a Londres y te haga un tour por todo Londres?—me sonrio, pero era rara esa sonrisa

_espero que un día me puedas traer

_bueno, cuando todo esté más calmado, vos estés 100% recuperada te traigo a Londres, es una promesa cullen—me volvio a sonreír y se acomodó en mis brazos de nuevo sin decir nada

_señor, llegamos

_ok, bells vamos?—no dijo nada más y solo se acomodó para que yo la ayudara a salir del auto—todo bien?

_Si solo estoy viendo Londres en dos segundos

_Segura que es solo eso?

_estuve encerrada por años en 4 paredes, y salir y ver lo que siempre quise ver es un poco loco no?

_creo que lo estás tomando más que bien

_tengo a mi doctor conmigo, qué me puede pasar?

_nada—la abrace más fuerte y la lleve hasta donde teníamos que abordar.

Cuando llegamos a nuestros lugares, colgué la bolsita del suero en la parte de arriba de los asientos, y acomode a bella para que durmiera en mis brazos

_me vas avisar cuando lleguemos a roma?

_obvio, descansa y yo te despierto—me dio un beso en la mejilla y después se acomodó, pero se le complico con el suero

—Mierda, este cable de nuevo—se lo acomode y ella me sonrio, y después se dio vuelta y se fue quedando dormida, mientras le hacía caricias en la mejilla. Después de un rato me quede dormido. Sintiendo a bella entre mis brazos .

Cuando me desperté no sentía ningún tipo de peso, y tenía que estar bella. Me levante rápido y ella venía con la bolsita de suero en una mano y con la otra traía dos medias lunas, y me sonreía

_Tenía hambre, y no quería despertarte

_y si te pasaba algo?

_pero no pasó nada, toma una es para vos

_dijiste nutrientes

_bueno algo de grasas no vienen mal no?

_jajá, estas aprovechando que podes comer

_no, estoy volviendo a comer—me quede callado, era verdad en esos lugares nunca te daban esas cosas—vas a comerla o se la doy a mi pansa?

_si tenes hambre dásela a tu pansa

_no tengo hambre, pero no voy a tirarla

_ok, dame—me la dio y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento—cómo están los golpes?

_más que bien, creo que en unas horas ya no van a molestar, es solo los hematomas, pero es por mi piel nada más

_bella, no digas que no es nada, porque tenes todo el cuerpo golpeado

_shh, se van a enterar que sos bruto con las caricias edward—yo me quede mirándola sorprendida y ella se largó a reír—caíste, cuánto llevamos 2-2?

_Jajajajaj, ok, ganaste esta vez

_gracias

_por dejarte ganar?—se acomodó en mis brazos y aspiro bien fuerte entes de hablar

_gracias por volver

_y vos cuándo vas a volver?—se quedó pensando unos minutos, pero sabía de lo que hablaba

_es difícil volver, pero prometo que voy a encontrar el camino a casa

_y yo te voy a estar esperando

_puedo tardar años, no dejes pasar tu vida de nuevo

_dejarla pasar es no estar con vos al lado mío—alzo la cabeza y me beso, ella sola me beso, le respondí el beso, pero había algo raro en ese beso, una sensación diferente, como que algo quería decirme. Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire y ella se quedó mirándome a los ojos

_nunca voy a olvidar, que volví a ver a mi edward

_bella qué pasa?

_nada—sentimos como nos deteníamos—necesito ir al baño

_ok, yo voy a buscar los bolsos o te espero?

_busca los bolsos así adelantamos todo, quiero llegar rápido

_ok—me fui a buscar los bolsos, pero había algo raro en ella, me sonrio y después no la vi más.

Me quede buscando los bolsos, pero me sentí raro, hasta que unas manitos me abrazaron por la cintura

_listo?—me di vuelta y la abrace—todo bien?

_creí que te ibas a ir, no sé porque, pero sentía que estabas rara

_estoy acá Edward, no me fui—creí escucharla decir todavía, pero no, seguro fue algo mío

_vamos?—me agarro la mano libre y me sonrio

_vamos


	17. Chapter 17

Llegamos al hotel y cuando fui a pedir las llaves de las habitaciones me lleve una sorpresa

_buenos días señorita, venía a pedir la llave de las habitaciones que deben estar a nombre de cullen

_mm déjeme ver—se puso a teclear en la computadora y me hablo—si efectivamente, hay una habitación a nombre de isabella cullen, pero es una sola nada más

_isabella cullen?—me di vuelta para ver a bella, y sabía que esto era obra de alice—disculpe, mi hermana fue la que reservo y debe haberlo hecho a nombre de mi esposa—cuando dije eso sonó lindo, isabella cullen, mi esposa

_si debe ser eso, porque la persona que reservo dijo que venía acompañado de su esposo

_ok, entonces todo arreglado—le pase la tarjeta, pero me la devolvió

_ya está todo pago, incluso algunos paseos. Dijo que era un regalo por su luna de miel, de 5 días, porque después se iban a parís—luna de miel? Alice está loca de verdad

_mi hermana sí que me quiere—en realidad quería matarla, cuando bella se enterara iba a volverse loca por lo que hizo alice

_Acá están las llaves, que disfrute de su luna de miel, señor cullen

_gracias—me fui con bella y la ayude con el suero. Debe haber visto mi cara porque acaricio mi mejilla, y me sonrio

_qué hizo alice para que tengas esa cara?

_bueno señora cullen, espero que disfrute de su habitación de luna de miel—me mire con los ojos abiertos

_señora cullen, luna de miel?

_lo único que puedo decir es alice

_señores cullen, los acompaño a su habitación?

_si claro—bella miraba sorprendida al hombre y yo solo le agarre la mano. Fuimos hasta la habitación y cuando el botones dejo todo en la habitación le di la propina y se fue. Ella se dio vuelta y me miro mostrándome toda la habitación, pero lo que más vio fue que solo había una cama

./imgres?

_una sola?

_bueno digamos que si es una habitación de luna de miel, hay una sola cama.

_mmm

_bella yo voy a dormir en algún sillón, quédate tranquila

_se ven incomodos

_lo que menos es que vos estés incomoda

_voy a ir a bañarme—me puso una carita triste y sabía que quería algo

_qué queres bella?

_mmm—se mordió el labio y después hablo—digamos que me quiero bañar sin esta cosa en mis brazos, por favor, ed, por fa.

_bella

_por favor, por favor

_ok, con esa carita no puedo decirte que no, pero me prometiste que vas a comer bien

_si, si, si—me salto encima y me abrazo—ahora—me tendió el brazo mostrándome que le sacara todo

_ok, si te duele un poquito avísame

_podemos salir a pasear después de bañarme?

_mañana

_por qué mañana edward?

_recupérate bien, y mañana salimos

_pero yo quiero hay! Me dolió eso

_perdón?

_me voy

_no te enojes—se fue al baño sin decirme nada. Agarre el celular y decidí llamar a la persona que le debía todo esto

_hola hermanito

_alice estas consiente de la locura qué hiciste?

_bella te mato?

_ A vos tendría que matarte no a mí, yo soy inocente

_me vas a negar que no te gusto mi sorpresa?

_alice qué estás haciendo?

_digamos que ayudando?

_por qué?

_porque sé lo que siempre sintieron, ahora anda y disfruta de bella, y no seas tan sobreprotector

_chau alice nos vemos

_se te olvida algo hermanito

_gracias?

_De nada, nos vemos en 5 días en parís, los quiero

Me quede en uno de los sillones viendo tele, pero después de un rato me parecía raro que bella no saliera de la ducha, así que fui a preguntarle

_bells, estas bien?

_si—su voz se escuchaba como llorosa

_tapate que voy a entrar. 1,2, 3—entre al baño y estaba sentada con una bata, pero sin bañarse, y más pálida que siempre

..com/images/view;

—qué paso?—se tiro a mis brazos de nuevo y se quedó quieta unos minutos—bella?

_quiero volver, quiero volver

_qué?

_no me siento bien, tengo miedo

_bella qué pasa?—le agarre la cara y cuando la vi a los ojos, vi que me estaba mintiendo—no es eso lo que te tiene así

_si, es eso, quiero volver

_bella decime la verdad

_quiero bañarme

_podes explicarme qué te pasa?

_ya te dije y no me crees nada

_porque parece que te olvidas que yo soy la persona que estuvo siempre con vos—se paró y quedo frente a mí

_te equivocas, no siempre estuviste conmigo, te fuiste una mujer pudo más que nuestra amistad, una mujer hizo que dejaras de conocerme edward, vos no sabes quién soy, yo no soy esa bella, y no va a volver

_Entonces por qué querías que volviera?

_por tu familia, pero no por mí, por mí no hagas nada, porque no va a servir

_qué te paso?

_estuve encerrada 12 años, y vos pensas que volviendo vas a llegar y encontrar todo como antes? Pues no, te lo digo desde ya, esa bella no está más, ahora salí que quiero bañarme

_bella

_ándate edward, ándate—me saco del baño y cerro con seguro

Me tire a la cama y me quede pensando, qué mierda le había pasado?

Salió del baño y se fue a sentar al sillón más apartado de mí, no dijo nada y se quedó mirando, a la ventana hasta que me canse de estar así y le hable

..com/images/view;_

_vamos a hablar o vamos a estar así 5 días?

_no me hables así, no soy tanya ok? No soy tu esposa

_queres serlo?

_jajá por favor para eso tenes a tanya—me acerque hasta donde estaba y me arrodille, se quedó viéndome con cara sorprendida

_habla con la verdad isabella, no es que siempre dijiste la verdad? Hacelo entonces.—no dijo nada y se tiro a mis brazos y me beso, por la sorpresa del beso perdí el equilibrio y nos caímos al piso, donde me siguió besando, se subió arriba mío, pero la pare—bella para

_lo sabía—se levantó de golpe y se mareo un poco, cuando quise ayudarla me corrió

_bella para, no es lo que pensas

_no te importa lo que pienso—se fue a la puerta y corrí para cerrarla

_no podes salir de esta habitación, estas mal todavía

_córrete cullen

_bella, escúchame

_no, córrete si no queres que me enoje

_no—la bese y se quedó quieta, pero después paso sus brazos por mi cuello. Nos estábamos besando, pero de golpe no tenía a bella entre mis brazos y se cerró la puerta de la habitación

HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJAN PARECE SER QUE SI, SI ALGUIEN QUIERE DECIR ALGO, PUEDE HACERLO SIEMPRE CON RESPETO CLARO, PERO PUEDE HACERLO SIN PROBLEMAS. NOS LEEMOS BESOS

BIBI


	18. Chapter 18

Me quede quieto en el lugar, cada minuto que pasaba bella me mareaba más y no sabía que le pasaba, se enojaba, me besaba, no entendía nada. Llame a recepción y pedí que la cuidaran

_señor cullen qué se le ofrece?

_mi esposa esta abajo, y yo me tengo que bañar, alguien la podría cuidar unos minutos por favor? Tuvo un accidente y esta delicada todavía

_no hay problema, ya mando a alguien que la cuide

_gracias—corte la llamada y me fui a bañar

Cuando termine de bañarme me fui a uno de los sillones y vi que en una punta había una guitarra, sin saber de quién era me puse a tocarla mirando por la ventana a toda roma

Sentí que habrían la puerta, pero no dije nada, si ella quería hablar que lo hiciera cuando quisiera, tampoco iba a volverme loco por sus cambios de humor. Se fue a ver la televisión, pero cuando no encontró nada para ver la apago y tiro el control a la mierda

_te voy a decir una sola cosa cullen, no me mandes a vigilar nunca más en tu vida, porque te podes llevar muchas sorpresas

_me estas amenazando swan?—le volvió a cambiar la cara, y empezó a tirarme almohadones—para, para!

_te dije mil veces que no soy swan, entendelo, y si alice puso isabella cullen, no es porque soy tu esposa, es porque soy una cullen

_perdón bella, es la costumbre siempre que nos enojábamos nos decíamos cullen y swan

_deja de decir ese apellido, yo no soy swan

_bella qué paso? por qué estas así?

_es mi problema no el tuyo

_si vamos a pasar 5 días solos es mi problema también

_estos días solos no es mi culpa, alice lo hizo así, decile a ella no a mí

_bella, estábamos bien, qué fue lo que paso cuando entraste a ese baño? que te cambio tanto—no dijo nada y se acostó en la cama sin decir nada más.

BELLA POV…

Me tire a la cama, y no le hable más, lo último que quería es que se diese cuenta porque estaba así. Y es por mi completa estupidez, yo tendría que haberme ido cuando estaba en el baño del ferri, pero no, como tonta fui y me quede más tiempo con él.

Soy idiota, además de quedarme voy y lo beso, esto se está llendo de las manos, no voy a soportar estos 5 días cerca de edward, en cualquier momento voy cometer el peor error y él se va a dar cuenta de mis intenciones, no puedo dejar que eso pase

_bella

_qué?

_vamos a cenar?

_no tengo hambre

_bella, vamos a cenar o te vuelvo a poner el suero, me prometiste que ibas a comer bien—me di vuelta y lo mire—por favor?

_ok, vamos, solo porque no quiero ese suero de nuevo—me ayudo a levantarme de la cama y se quedó viéndome a los ojos—qué tengo que me ves tanto?

_alguna vez va a volver ese brillo a tus ojos? El de mi bella, el brillo que vi en el bosque hace unos días?—negué con la cabeza

_no soy tu bella edward, porque vos nunca serías mi edward—me solté de su agarre y me fui, él venía atrás mío, sin decir ni una palabra.

Me alcanzo en unos segundos, y me agarro la mano, lo vi con una ceja alzada y él me dijo, lo que nunca pensé que me iba a decir

_soy tuyo desde que nos conocimos por primera vez, nadie es más tuyo en este momento que yo

_qué?—no me contesto nada y me beso, como nunca lo había hecho, empezó a acariciarme la cintura y me alzo, puse mis piernas en su cintura y empezamos a caminar a la habitación de nuevo—la cena, la comida

_después pido a la habitación—me siguió besando, y cuando llegamos a la habitación, empezó besarme en el cuello, y tratar de levantarme la remera, me deje hacer por un tiempo, hasta que sentí que estábamos en la cama y me estaba levantando la remera, no me sentí mal, por mi cuerpo y mi inseguridad, me sentí mal porque estaba toda llena de hematomas todavía

EDWARD POV…

Cuando me dijo que ella no era mi bella, porque nunca sería su edward, y se fue como si nada la seguí, pero metido en mis pensamientos, yo no era suyo? De verdad? Yo siempre desde que la conocí sabía que había algo entre nosotros, algo que con ninguno más tenía, yo era distinto con ella, era el que de verdad quería y era. Cuando la volví a ver, o supe que estaba cerca, me trastorno de nuevo, y ahí fue que me di cuenta, siempre fui yo, siempre mi felicidad o mi humor dependió de ella, y de nadie más, sin querer, sin poder evitarlo, mi vida era ella.

La alcance y le agarre la mano, ella me miro con una ceja alzada, y le dije algo que tanto a ella como a mí me sorprendió

_soy tuyo desde que nos conocimos por primera vez, nadie es más tuyo en este momento que yo

_qué?—no le dije nada y la empecé a besar como nunca antes la había besado y como nunca antes había besado a nadie en mi vida, acababa de darme cuenta que ella, mi mejor amiga, la persona que más creí odiar, era la persona de la cual dependía mi vida y mi felicidad—la cena, la comida

_después pido a la habitación—volví a besarla y la alce, ella puso las piernas en mi cintura, y empecé a caminar con ella hasta la habitación, quería demostrarle, lo que acababa de descubrir, quería que supiese que esto iba mucho más allá. Cuando la deje en la cama y empecé a levantarle la remera se puso incomoda, pare de besarla y la mire a los ojos, ella se tapó de nuevo con la remera

_qué pasa bella? Si queres paramos

_no es eso

_y qué es? Oscea yo sé que sería tu primera vez, pero pensé

_te dije que no es eso edward, estoy llena de moretones, mi cuerpo esta lila, no es mi color de piel

_bella, eso no importa sos hermosa

_por qué este cambio? Por qué ahora?—su voz se notaba triste

_porque me acabo de dar cuenta que dependo de vos para ser feliz

_me estás hablando en serio?

_si bella, no me importa nada más que vos, por fin entendí porque alice quería que pasáramos este tiempo juntos, para que los dos nos diésemos cuenta de lo que sentimos por el otro, pero ahora quiero que vos me digas que sentís por mi

_ahora no por favor

_por qué no ahora?

_puede que vos estés acostumbrado a los sentimientos edward, pero yo solo los he leído, los he visto en películas, nunca los he vivido, más que con mis amigos, yo no sé cuáles son los sentimientos que tengo, para mi es más fácil demostrarlos que hablarlos

_hay bella

_no quiero que me tengas lastima edward, puede que no sepa de sentimientos, pero hace 12 años, vengo viendo en los ojos de las personas que me ven que tienen lastima de lo que estoy pasando

_es solo que ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estuve siempre, y de lo mucho que te necesite a mi lado, ahora me doy cuenta, de cuanto cambie para nada

_podemos no hablar del pasado y solo vivir el presente?

_presente y futuro

_solo presente—no sabía que quería decir con solo presente, pero me concentre en eso nada más, en vivir el presente.

La volví a besar y le acariciaba las mejillas, empecé a bajar las manos y concentrarme en su cintura. Empecé a subirle de nuevo la remera, despacio para que ella pudiese pararme si lo deseaba, pero me dejo seguir, le saque la remera, el pantalón y después la ropa interior era hermosa, aunque tuviese todos esos moretones bella era hermosa.

- te necesito

Tanto como yo a ella, quería gritarle que la amaba y que amaba esa manera en que me hacía sentir, pero quería preguntarlo una vez más y para solo encontrar la confirmación me acerque a su oído y le dije

- esto es lo que de verdad deseas

- vos lo sabes- su mano encontró el cierre del pantalón pero me toco sobre la ropa, su contacto ligero fue devastador – te dije que te necesito-

- quiero más- me desvestí, su mirada cargada de curiosidad me hizo reír un poco, me acosté sobre ella procurando no aplastarla con mi peso y la abrace, mordí y saboree su oído, ella soltó un agudo gruñido que me perforo la piel- dime que me amas- le pedí abruptamente tocándole las piernas y las caderas crudamente- dímelo en voz alta

Ella temblaba, no me dijo nada, necesitaba ayuda para admitirlo delante de mí, pero no me incomodaba ayudarla, me complacía dolorosamente.

Bese su cuello y luego su pecho, iba a probar a Bella de un modo diferente, más profundo, necesitaba conocer cada matiz de Bella, cada color, cada sabor de cada parte de su cuerpo y no por obligación como con tanya, porque ella mi esposa, sino por liberación personal, por acostarme con la única mujer a la que realmente deseaba, a la única que había deseado hacer el amor por voluntad.

La bese en el vientre y seguí descendiendo, finalmente la sentí en mis labios y me olvide de todo menos de su sabor y de mi misión de darle placer, ella estaba vencida, temblando mientras se adaptaba a lo que yo le hacía.

Su temblor se hizo acuciante y supe que había llegado el momento, su placer era el mío, subí hacia su cuerpo y me recosté sobre ella la bese y la toque marcando cada línea de su cuerpo como mi propiedad. Ahora venía lo difícil, pero necesitaba estar dentro de su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo rodeándome.

Cuando entre en ese cuerpo en seguida sentí como se resistía, era demasiado cerrada pero era hermosa, sentí que me apretaba con fuerza mientras seguía avanzando despacio procurando causarle el menor dolor posible, me sentí mal por lastimarla, después de todo ella era la única que había amado después de mi madre, sentí sus uñas en mi espalda y la estrujé contra mi

- Edward- murmuro otra vez, ahí estaba mi nombre con una leve nota de dolor en él, vi las brillantes lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, si quería que me detuviera lo iba a hacer, pero ella no hizo nada, no dijo nada.

Cuando la penetre completamente deje que se adaptara a mí

- vas a estar bien, lo prometo- sentí que me iba a decir que me apartara, que ya era suficiente pero cuando me dijo lo que me dijo casi me voy de cabeza contra ella

- te…amo…- por fin, esas palabras. Mi pecho y en realidad todo mi cuerpo se contrajo de la emoción, sentía que me palpitaban las sienes y todas las venas de mi cuerpo. Era mía, finalmente mía.

Me moví contra ella lentamente, cuando su calor me acepto gimió. Me moví otra vez, gimió. Apretó sus piernas en mi cintura y yo seguí envistiéndola con suavidad controlando su dolor y a la vez mi pasión, volví a sentir esas uñas en mis hombros y no me importo que doliera cuando me araño, yo le estaba causando más dolor aun, la toque grabando con fuego en mi memoria cada parte de su cuerpo entregado al mío, la besaba mientras el roce de nuestros cuerpos hacia el momento más mágico. Seguía moviéndome contra ella, sintiendo que con cada envite mi realidad superaba cualquier otra cosa que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Cuando sentí que me volvía a apretar supe que su momento había llegado, deje de besarla y le dije mientras sentía que mi propio cuerpo detonaba en llamas

- ¡dime que me amas!- necesitaba de eso para ser completo y libre – ¡DIMELO! – la presión en mi pecho, el roce de su piel, sus manos ahora en mis manos y a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus gemidos, sus ojos…estaba perdido, ella era mi perdición…todo esto tenía el sentido del amor para mí, quería tenerla a mi lado toda la vida, estaba dispuesto

- te amo…- dijo ella en voz clara

Jamás olvidaría a esta mujer, mi mujer.

- eres maravillosa- le dije corroborando lo que sentía, la bese. Ella me miro aun embelesada ya que tenía los ojos pesados.

Sueño.

Debía estar agotada, la abrace con deseo de protegerla y tenerla para mí ya que nunca antes había tenido a nadie. Mi niña, mi mujer.

Nos dormimos un ratito y cuando me desperté llame para que nos trajeran la cena y cuando termine la llamada me quede viéndola dormir mientras le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos, era hermosa, mi bella, este día habíamos sido nuestros, ella era mí y yo era de ella, y por nada en el mundo cambiaría lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, algo que con tanya nunca me paso, porque nunca la ame como amo a bella

_te amo mi bella, te amo

_yo también te amo

_no estas durmiendo

_estaba, pero sentí unas caricias, y preferí despertarme

_puedo acariciarte todo lo que quieras

_si, pero después de cenar, tengo hambre

_ya la pedí a la cena, debe estar por llegar

_si?

_si, con mi locura hice que no cenaras, y tenes que comer

_me voy a ir a dar una ducha

_quería bañarme con vos

_ok, pero vestite y después nos bañamos no quiero que nadie te vea así—me levante de la cama mientras ella me decía eso y me fui cambiando, le fui a buscar una bata y la ayude a ponérsela

_te pone celosa señora cullen?—bajo la cabeza, pero se la levante tiernamente—bella ya te dije, nunca fui de nadie como lo soy ahora, podes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, podes obligarme a hacer cosas que nunca haría, que no importa, porque te amo y por vos estoy dispuesto a todo

..com/images/view;_

_y tanya?

_le voy a mandar los papeles del divorcio, ya no me importa ella, siempre tuviste razón, ese casamiento siempre fue una mentira, y ahora estoy casado con la verdadera señora cullen

_señora cullen?

_si de hecho mañana vamos a ir a pasear, y vamos a ir a un lugar

_qué lugar?

_sorpresa

_edward—le puse un dedo en la boca

_shh, es una sorpresa, así que no puede hacer nada

_ok

_confías en mí?

_si

_entonces mañana los dos vamos a ser felices, te amo bella

_te amo edward—nos volvimos a besar y tuvimos que separarnos porque llego la comida


	19. Chapter 19

Nos pusimos a comer algo de pescado al horno y muchas verduras para que bella estuviese bien fuerte por los golpes

_sabes que te estás pasando con todos estos cuidados no?

_no me estoy pasando, lo necesitas

_edward de verdad, hace años pasa esto, y nunca he estado tan cuidada, y acá me vez—que hablara de las mierdas que le hacían me ponía más que mal, y quería pegarle al mundo entero

_bella, podemos no hablar de eso, odio no haber estado para vos—me acaricio una mejilla y me dio un beso

_ed, todo pasa por algo

_que te paguen no pasa por algo, ellos fueron una mierda y yo no estuve para vos

_dejemos de hablar de ellos, ahora estoy a kilómetros, ya no me pueden hacer nada—creí escucharla decir "pero yo sí", debe ser que estoy paranoico

_esto es una locura, quién iba a decir que después de años de odiarte supuestamente y de ser mejores amigos en la infancia íbamos a terminar así?

_digamos que estas con las reinas de las locas—la mire mal y después los dos terminamos estallando en risas

_te lo tomas tan a la ligera

_si, porque no tengo de que preocuparme siempre supe que no estaba loca, bueno si lo estoy, pero dentro del rango aceptable para la sociedad. Mañana quiero salir a conocer roma

_segura?

_por qué no?

_no estas adolorida y eso?

_si te referís a los golpes ya estoy acostumbrada ya te dije, y por lo otro puedo acostumbrarme—los dos nos reímos y la bese, quise hacerlo más profundo, pero ella se separó—me voy a bañar si queres podes ir—se levantó de la cama y en el camino dejo la bata en el piso, ja esta no era mi bella dulce, peor igual me gustaba. Deje que estuviese un rato solo viendo lo que habíamos hecho, y que se adaptara a la realidad de que habíamos estado juntos. Algo que ni yo podía creerme si me lo hubiesen dicho hace tres meses les hubiese contestado a todos que estaban locos, yo creía odiar a bella, y eso era imposible en mi cabeza, pero ahora lo imposible era estar lejos de ella, volverla a ver había despertado todo lo que creí una vez muerto. Me levante de la cama y me fui con ella al baño

Bella estaba tan concentrada que no noto mis pasos y menos cuando abrí la cortina para entrar con ella. Estire mi brazo y entre tan sigilosamente como pude, como había dicho antes debía estar verdaderamente concentrada en su labor ya que no noto ni cuando estuve a escasos centímetros de ella, igual ya había hecho suficiente esfuerzo para no asustarla, mis manos finalmente se detuvieron en su cintura y la abrace por detrás sintiendo toda la exquisita extensión de su cuerpo

- espero que no te moleste que te acompañe- le susurre en el oído, tan cerca estábamos que hasta sentí como su piel se erizaba

- ¿Edward…que?

Le mordí el cuello y cuando hundí mis dientes en su carne escuche su gemido, sentí sus manos cálidas en mis brazos tocándolos suavemente, seguí besándole el cuello. Cada parte de mi ser ansiaba poseerla con una intensidad abrumadora y tenía que decírselo, si el leguaje de mi cuerpo no era suficiente.

- te deseo mucho- controle el impulso de morderle la oreja y disfrutar hasta del sabor de su sangre – tanto…-

Ella se dio la vuelta en mi apretado abrazo y me miro a los ojos, yo me perdí en ellos. Sentí sus pequeñas y suaves manos en mi cuello tocándome con pasión, signo de que deseaba esto tanto como yo

Me quede helado cuando sentí su aterciopelada lengua en mi mejilla, mire sus parpados cerrados ahora y me estremecí, algo dentro de mi ardía, las manos que se deslizaban por mis hombros tenían un ligero temblor pero aun así eran firmes. Sentí sus labios en mi cuello, se estaba dejando llevar y eso me encantaba, me toco el pecho y yo temía que si bajaba un poco más mi control se desvanecería y la lastimaría. Me beso el hombro, casi exploto, no quería lastimarla pero mi pasión era casi incontenible y perdería el control de prisa si ella seguía tocándome así, aun no estaba lista para que la poseyera de la manera en que mi cuerpo demandaba. La empuje lejos de mí pero la distancia de su cuerpo fue aún más dolorosa así que mi cuerpo reacciono aprisionándola contra la pared, tome sus manos y las puse sobre su cabeza, ella hacia una débil fuerza para seguir tocándome pero no se lo permití, debía serenarme antes, cada parte de su húmedo y tibio cuerpo estaba en contacto con el mi

- detente...- le pedí cuando sentí otra vez su persistente movimiento, pero sabía exactamente que aunque ella se detuviera yo iba a arder igual, temblé como un niñito asustado

- Edward…yo…-me suplico

- shh- la bese y mordisquee sus labios apasionadamente, la lastime como no quería hacerlo, su gemido de dolor me alcanzo, me estaba comportando como un loco dejándome llevar, pero ella me podía en todos los sentidos

- Edward….- otra descarga de emociones eléctrica…

- cállate….-le toque la piel de los antebrazos perdiéndome en su suavidad, el control me abandono por un momento y la sentí más cerca, piel contra piel, oliéndola sin poder controlarme más atrape su labio inferior con el mío fuertemente, moví mi boca explorando el interior de la de ella, ella volvió a mover sus manos para poder tocarme pero yo sabía que si lo hacia la tomaría en el suelo salvajemente

- NO!- me negué a mí mismo y a ella, yo no iba a hacer algo que la lastimara así

Pero ella no se detuvo y yo no pude más, aprese su cara y la bese en la boca con mucha fuerza, comencé a tocarla sin control alguno y rápidamente a pesar de no quererlo de esa manera. Ella también me toco pero con menos atrevimiento. La violencia de ese beso que le di me hacía apreciar la fuerza, el sabor dulce y sensual de su boca.

La bese en la mejilla y el cuello marcándoselo con un chupón que se tornó colorado apenas lo deje. Ella me abrazo por el cuello y me empujó hacia ella mientras nos movíamos intentando obtener más del otro, más cercanía, mas contacto

Gemía de placer y eso me agradaba por ser yo quien se lo estaba dando

- Bella quiero tenerte aquí y ahora… mírame Isabela-ella me obedeció muda pero yo necesitaba su permiso, quería que fuera de común acuerdo – sé que te duele…pero te necesito…necesito estar con vos, dentro de tuyo…a tu lado….- más que nada en el mundo.

Con cada frase que le decía la secundaba con un beso, casi le digo que la amo pero cuando ella dijo ese…

- ámame- mis buenas intenciones se fueron al fiasco, asentí porque no tenía opción, saboree gustoso su rendición, tanto como a sus besos, y la toque mil veces más intentando que mis manos se adaptaran a su suave contacto y ella esta vez no se quedó atrás, a riesgo de poseerla duramente deje que me tocara con su excesiva timidez pero a la vez abierta curiosidad.

Cuando aprendí cada lugar sensible, todo de ella la levante de las caderas para que nuestra unión fuera completa, ella me rodeo la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos y la sentí en toda su plenitud, controlando mi pasión para darle placer sin dolor. Era igual o mejor, mucho mejor que lo de hace un rato, su suavidad rodeándome, su amor llenándome. Escuche mi nombre salir de sus labios muchas veces y el suyo salió de los míos muchas más.

Esta vez tampoco use preservativo pero no tenía miedo ni dudas porque ella es la mujer con la que quiero estar, ella es la mujer de mi vida, con solo ver sus ojos sé que es lo que necesito para ser feliz, y mi único trabajo de ahora en más, es hacer que sus ojos vuelvan a brillar, como cuando éramos chicos

Salimos de la ducha y la envolví en una toalla aparte mis brazos, la saque del baño y la acosté en la cama. Cuando estuvo sobre ella comenzó a reír como una niña con las mejillas coloradas dándose cuenta del lento escrutinio al que estaba sometiendo su cuerpo, comencé a retirar la toalla mientras, al mismo tiempo, observaba su cuerpo, sin poder resistir el impulso comencé a tocarla y elle empezó a reír otra vez, esta vez con nerviosismo.

_amor—me quede mirándola como tonto, me había dicho que me amaba, pero escucharla decir amor, me llenaba de felicidad, algo que con tanya nunca había pasado—creo que mejor descansamos un poco, porque no hemos dormido mucho, el viaje, y ahora este ejercicio que me encanta, pero…

_perdón bella soy un idiota es tu primera vez y yo… perdón

_hey que yo no me he quejado, pero no quiero que mañana me digas que no vamos a salir, porque necesito descansar

_ok, vení ahora vamos a dormir y no te molesto más

_yo no dije que no quiero estar con vos, pero ahora es mejor que descansemos—la vi levantarse y le levante una ceja—me voy a poner algo

_no por fa, quédate así, quiero sentirte—no dijo nada y se acostó a mi lado, la abrace por la cintura y así nos quedamos—te amo bella

_y yo te amo a vos mi ed

_por fin sabes que soy tu ed y de nadie más

_y yo soy tu bella, siempre lo fui—nos quedamos abrazos y nos dormimos a los minutos.

.


	20. Chapter 20

BELLA POV…

Me desperté y verlo dormir era hermoso, pero había cometido la más grande de todas las estupideces, haber estado con edward y decirle te amo, fue una idiotez, sabía que tenía que irme en ese ferri, pero me quede como tonta. Ahora irme me iba a contar y mucho más que antes, pero la decisión estaba tomada y mañana a la noche me iba a ir, para hacer lo que debía.

_en qué piensa mi bella dama?

_estabas despierto?

_si, pero me gusta sentir tus caricias, pero en qué pensabas?

_en todo y en nada

_no entendí

_ En todo lo que ha cambiado estos meses, y en la nada que soy para mi supuesta familia, me dejaron ahí por años, y cuando podrían cambiar algo, dejaron que vos me llevaras a cualquier lugar, para no saber de mi

_dijimos que nos íbamos a olvidar de eso

_ya sé, pero es imposible borrar de un día a otro, lo que paso en años

_eso quiere decir que es imposible amarme de un día a otro

_no dije eso, son cosas distintas

_es lo mismo bella yo me porte como ellos

_vos no me pegaste nunca, no hiciste lo que ellos hicieron, vos no me mataste

_tenes razón es distinto

_Ahora vamos quiero ir a conocer roma

Nos fuimos del hotel a conocer todos los lugares, eran hermosos, siempre los vi por fotos, pero verlos así, en vivo y en directo era otra cosa.

Con Edward pase las mejores horas de mi vida, pero ya era hora de terminar

El hombre más hermoso y al que más ame en mi vida, estaba durmiendo y era hora de dejarlo, alejar a las personas que más ame, de la verdadera bella. Ellos no tenían que pasar por esto, no los iba a obligar, pero de solo recordar la noche que pasamos, me salían las lágrimas.

./imgres?.

Siempre iba a amarlo, los cullen siempre iban a ser mi familia. Me acerque hasta su oído y le dije la verdad

_te amo ed, siempre te voy a amar, pero no voy a obligarte a vivir conmigo, te amo

Agarre mis bolsos, y el maletín que rob había dicho que era mío, antes saque un poco de plata y se la deje, por todo el viaje y el hotel, no quería deudas con ellos, pero siempre les iba a deber que ellos me habían hecho feliz

Pedí un taxi y cuando baje ya me estaba esperando

_señorita dónde vamos?

_Al aeropuerto por favor

_el último vuelo?

_sí, quiero llegar lo más rápido posible a mi destino es una emergencia

Seguimos hablando con el taxista, mientras yo iba recordando los lugares donde habíamos ido, la sorpresa que me había dado

Habíamos ido al vaticano y frente a las iglesias, habíamos dicho los votos como si nos estuviésemos casando de verdad, fue hermoso, y de verdad es como si estuviésemos casados, porque él y tanya nunca se casaron por iglesia, porque él no lo quizo

_señorita llegamos

_gracias

_espero que su emergencia se resuelva rápido

_yo también lo espero, chau—me ayudo a bajar las maletas y me fui a prepar los papeles

_isabella swan

_cullen, estoy casada

_ok. Viaja a estados unidos sin parada

_si tengo una emergencia

Termine de hacer todo los papeles y empezaba la función.

Llame por teléfono y a los tres timbres atendieron

_hola

_hola charly

_be…bel

_si charly soy yo

_estas mu..

_muerta? Si lo estoy

_no podrías llamarme

_si, charly, quedaron cosas por hacer y una fue cobrarme por todo lo que hiciste

_be

_hablamos mañana charly, espero que puedas abrir los ojos mañana, porque puede que nos volvamos a ver

_estas muerta

_lo sé, y charly cuida de no infartarte, esto recién empieza, chau

Corte la llamada y estaba con una sonrisa en la cara, jajaja esto recién empieza. Llamaron por el alta voz, y tire el chip del celular, ese número nunca había existido ni iba a existir de nuevo

_bien bella, esta es lo que vos siempre fuiste, 12 años escuchaste que estabas loca, y era la verdad, nadie está más loca que vos. Es hora de demostrarlo

Reí como loca, ja como lo que era y todos se quedaron viéndome, pero no me importo. Subí a ese avión y era hora de ser lo que siempre fui una loca

EDWARD POV…

Me fui despertando y no sentí el peso de bella cerca mío, me levante y fui a ver al baño, pero nada. Iba a llamar a recepción y vi una carta al lado del teléfono

"ed:

Perdón por irme, pero no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo. Ojala esto durara toda la vida, pero antes de ser libre, y poder estar con vos, tengo asuntos que atender.

Siempre te voy a amar, vos me hiciste ver que después que termine esto, hay una posibilidad para mí.

Perdón por irme, y no agradecer a tu familia, a mi familia. Pero ellos no son como yo.

Te amo ed

Tu isabella cullen"

_que mierda!

Llame a recepción

_buenos días señor cullen se le ofrece algo?

_sabe algo de mi esposa?

_anoche pidió un taxi y se retiró, dijo que tenía una emergencia

_no le dijo dónde? Anoche llegue borracho y no pudo despertarme

_mmm disculpe señor, pero no dijo nada, solo que era una emergencia

_ok gracias

Corte y volví a llamar

_hermanito

_alice sabes algo de bella?

_si esta con vos

_no alice, no está, en el hotel dicen que tuvo una emergencia y a mí me dejo una carta diciéndome que no podía obligarme a estar con alguien como ella

_no entiendo nada edward

_yo menos, no sé qué está pasando

_voy a llamar a papá, capaz que ellos sepan algo

_gracias alice, voy a parís o me voy a casa?

_quédate en roma nosotros vamos con emmett, esta tarde estamos allá

_ok, nos vemos

Me tire en la cama y me salieron lágrimas, bella no podía hacerme esto, ella no


	21. Chapter 21

BELLA POV…

Me había quedado dormida durante todo el viaje y solo me desperté cuando me avisaron que habíamos llegado a estados unidos. Después tuve que esperar para hacer todas las paradas hasta llegar de nuevo a forks. Tendría que querer irme, pero acá estaba volviendo por mi propia cuenta

Cuando llegue a forks, alquile un auto para poder andar y también alquile una cabaña en el medio del bosque por tiempo indeterminado. La gente no me reconocía había pasado tanto tiempo, no quedaban rasgos de la bella de 13 años, aunque edward dijese que sí, ya no lo era

..com/images/view;_

..com/images/view;_

_señorita marie esta son sus llaves, cualquier problema tiene mi número, pero espero que no se le presente ninguno

_gracias

_que la pase bien. Adiós

_adiós. —la mujer se fue y me puse a desempacar la ropa que tenía. Me di una ducha y después me tire en la cama, había dicho que hoy empezaba la función, pero el cambio de horario me tenía casada, eso y que extrañaba a edward, habíamos pasado tanto juntos, que me era imposible no extrañarlo, él siempre había sido todo para mí, y darme cuenta que yo también lo era para él y que tenía que dejarlo para resolver mi pasado, era horrible y quería tenerlo conmigo todo el día

A la mañana cuando me levante me di una ducha y me mire al espejo, todavía no estaba del todo bien, se podía ver que estaba pálida y ojerosa, pero lo moretones de la cara habían desaparecido, y los que todavía quedaban eran los del cuerpo, aunque eso no eran los que más dolían, sino los golpes que más dolían eran los de la memoria y los del corazón, esos golpes que jamás me iba a olvidar.

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y decidí empezar con el plan, si había vuelto a forks era para terminar con lo que había empezado hace 12 años, y para que todos supiesen que estaba loca, y lo estaba sí, porque charly mi propio padre, me había obligado a hacer cosas que nunca hubiese hecho y si me quede en ese loquero, era porque de verdad estaba loca.

Me fui al centro de forks, donde sabía que charly iba a estar, era obvio que después de mi supuesta muerte se iba a quedar acá y no se iba a ir.

Llegue a una cafetería y me senté en la cabaña no había comido nada, porque todavía no iba de compras, iba a tener que ir después de hacer lo que vine a hacer esta mañana

_señorita que va a tomar?

_mmm podría ser una leche con chocolate y dos medias lunas por favor?

_si claro—me miraba raro la chica y obvio si estaba pálida y ojerosa como un muerto—necesita qué haga algo más por usted? No se ve muy bien, está muy pálida

_no es necesario nada más gracias, soy de piel clara y he estado enferma, entonces estoy así, pero gracias por preguntar

_no hay problema, ya le traigo su desayuno y cualquier cosa me avisa

_si gracias

Cuando llego mi desayuno me lo puse a tomarlo, y a los segundos los camareros de la cafetería subieron el volumen de la televisión, alce la vista para ver de que hablaban y vi a charly en la tele

"el empresario charles swan fue denunciado, por el reconocido doctor carlisle cullen y su esposa esme cullen, así también han sido denunciados los directores del instituto de forks, el empresario Eleazar denaly y el director de la clínica psiquiátrica donde se encontraba alojada la hija del empresario charles swan, isabella swan, y decimos se encontraba, porque nadie sabe el paradero de ella, se cree su propio padre la habría matado junto con el director de la clínica, por eso mismo la institución está siendo investigada.

Nadie sabe que paso exactamente, solo se sabe que hay un vídeo en la justicia, donde se ve el hecho donde charles swan mataría a su propia hija, como también se encuentra en manos de la justicia pruebas del caso del director y la secretaria ocurrido años atrás y que el motivo por el que la chica isabella fue ingresada a la clínica. Se dice que hay muchas pruebas de casos que nadie sabe que paso, pero hasta este momento los señores cullen solo han dicho esto.

"hay pruebas de la maldad con la que se trataba a bella, y queremos que se haga justicia

_doctor cullen, la señorita isabella swan, esta o estaría muerta?

_esa es una respuesta que no le puedo dar, dado que nadie sabe el paradero de ella en este momento

_tienen alguna foto de isabella, para que la gente pueda saber cómo es en este momento?

_señorita, la policía está buscando a bella viva o muerta. De eso no se preocupe"

Ahí veíamos como los señores cullen se iban del juzgado donde fueron presentadas las pruebas, seguimos informando"

_señorita va a querer algo más?

_no gracias, disculpe esa noticia de la televisión de cuándo es?

_mmm lo de swan fue hace unos días, pero lo de la familia cullen es nuevo, supongo que están consultando todo el tiempo sobre el caso

_supongo

_usted no es de por acá no?

_no, soy de Alaska, vengo a pasar una temporada acá, y me resfrié en el camino. Usted cree que ese hombre pudo matar a su hija?

_la verdad? Nadie sabe si puede o no ser verdad, hace 12 años isabella fue declarada loca y decían que era peligrosa para ella y para la sociedad, desde ese momento nadie supo nada más de ese caso hasta ahora

_y ustedes piensan que es verdad que ella estaba loca?

_era algo raro, pero forks es un pueblo chico y la gente se conoce, yo llegue después que eso paso, pero todos saben que isabella swan no estaba loca, y que jamás le gusto ser el centro de atención, por más que tuviese plata ella era una chica humilde y siempre estaba con sus amigos. Nadie entendió en ese tiempo, porque empezó a llamar tanto la atención y bueno todos creyeron que estaba loca

_sabe si el señor swan está preso?

_con el poder que tiene? Ja no, ese hombre necesita de mucho para caer preso, espero que las pruebas sean ciertas y que esa chica no esté muerta, o por lo menos los cullen hagan justicia por ella, si es que decía la verdad

_espero y pobre chica la debe haber pasado mal

_más que mal según sé, una amiga trabaja ahí, y dice que nunca la dejaban salir, y cuando nos enteramos de la denuncia dijo que podía ser verdad, porque isabella había desaparecido y en la noche se habían escuchado golpes y gritos de la habitación, dijo que era habitual eso algunas veces al mes, pero que esa noche había sido mucho peor que las otras

_pobre chica, gracias por contarme, pero me tengo que ir o pierdo mi consulta con el médico

_si disculpe, que le vaya bien y se recupere

_gracias, y seguro que mañana nos vemos.

Salí de la cafetería, rara, porque sabía que mi familia estaba haciendo lo que habían dicho, pero era peligroso para ellos, era mejor que yo hiciese lo que tenía que hacer para ayudarlos a que esa gente bajara sus defensas y estuviesen asustados

Fui caminando hasta la empresa swan, era increíble que después de 12 años siguiese recordando todas las cosas como si fuese ayer, cuando recorría todo forks de la mano de edward, cuando éramos amigos inseparables. Me quede esperando a cuando llegase, sabía que él iba a desayunar con sus amigos y después volvía a trabajar en sus negocios turbios. Llame por teléfono y a los segundos contestaron

_charles swan—lo dijo con un tono osco

_hola charly

_bel

_si charly, ya te olvidaste de mí?

_vos estas mu—le temblaba la voz, vi que llegaba a las oficinas con cara de terror y pálido

_charly estas tan pálido como yo que estoy muerta

_no podes estar llamándome , yo te mate

_obvio que vos me mataste charly, tus manos fueron las que me golpearon hasta matarme

_entonces…

_entonces volví charly, para hacerte lo que vos me hiciste a mí, volverte loco, a vos y a todos tus amigos, van a terminar locos, no me voy a cansar

_estas muerta isabella, estas muerta!

_jajajajajajajajaj. Claro que lo estoy, pero vos también lo vas a estar charly.

_yo te mate isabella, vos estas muerta y no vas a volver

_mírame charly, mira a la otra calle y ve lo muerta que estoy—se dio vuelta y yo con el celular en la mano lo mire. Se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa y casi se cae

..com/images/view;

—ya te dije que te cuiden de los infartos charly

_no… no pue…de ser verdad… estas muerta

_si charly, lo estoy. En este momento estoy enterrada bajo tierra en el lugar exacto donde edward cullen me dejo, pero mi cuerpo está ahí charly, mi alma esta acá a unos metros tuyo viéndote

_no, no, no yo te mate!

_cruza la calle y comprobalo. Ve que tan muerta estoy—corte la llamada y él se quedó viéndome, se decidió a cruzar y yo aproveche que pasaba un camión para irme corriendo hasta el auto que había alquilado. Ahora más que nunca iba a pensar que estaba loco


	22. Chapter 22

Me fui a comprar la comida para el tiempo que fuese a estar acá, y de paso compre golosinas y electrodomésticos para no aburrirme tanto

Cuando llegue a la cabaña decidí llamar a esme, algo tonto, pero no podía olvidarme de ellos. Al segundo tono respondió

_hola—no le conteste, solo quería escuchar su voz, pero la extrañaba tanto ella era mi mamá—hola, quién habla?... hola bella sos vos, por favor contéstame estas bien? Dónde estás? Queres que te vaya a buscar? Bella

_gracias mamá—no deje que contestara nada y corte la llamada, apague el celular y me tire en la cama, que era lo único que tenía la cabaña, junto con unos sillones, y la mesa del comedor con sus sillas.

Ya me veía que esto era lo que iba a hacer todos los días aburrirme, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero antes por lo menos veía a mi familia

Mi plan no era torturar solamente a charly, así que el resto de la tarde me la pase llamando, a denaly, y a los aterra. Todos quedaron iguales o peor que charly, el director de la clínica, fue el que peor quedo, porque él me había visto supuestamente muerta. Mientras ellos se quedaron asustados por mi llamada, yo me quede riéndome sola, como hace años pasaba, sola por las noches.

Algo que siempre había odiado, porque era cuando más pensaba en edward, cuando más me acordaba las pocas noches que pasamos juntos, en el avión, en roma, fueron pocas, pero nunca las iba a olvidar, fueron las noches más felices de mi vida, donde me di cuenta que no tenía que terminar con mi vida una vez que terminara con mi plan. Estaba loca sí, pero podía con esa locura, podía vivir por edward y mi familia.

A la mañana me desperté con un hambre tremendo, y me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida sin cenar, si edward me hubiese visto, estaría enojado, o me hubiese obligado a despertarme y cenar algo.

Me di una ducha y me fui de nuevo a la cafetería por algo de desayuno, por lo menos en la cafetería no estaba sola

_hola señorita buen día

_buen día

_lo mismo de ayer?

_si por favor

_hoy se nota mejor

_si el doctor dijo que cada día estoy mejor

_me alegro, en seguida le traigo su desayuno

Después de dejarme el desayuno la chica me pidió si podía sentarse conmigo y le dije que sí, se puso hablarme de su vida, me dijo que se llama kate, tiene la misma edad que yo. Mientras hablábamos apareció charly de nuevo en el noticiero

"las noticias de hoy son que el los empresarios swan y denaly junto con los hermanos aterra, dentro de una semana serán sometidos a un interrogatorio, por el momento tienen prohibido salir a las afueras de forks, y si se le da una semana, es porque los abogados están en feria judicial, esta noche se cree que los cullen se cruzaran con todos ellos, en la fiesta de fin de año, nadie sabe que pasara, pero se sabe que esas familias nunca se llevaron bien, y se sabe que los cullen fueron los únicos que estuvieron con isabella durante los 12 años, de encierro de ella.

Nadie sabe qué ha pasado, pero a los cuatro enjuiciados se los ha visto raros estos días, será por el juicio o hay algo más?"

_vas a ir a la fiesta?

_no sé kate

_por?

_no me he comprado ropa de fiesta, ando con esta ropa siempre, no soy de salir mucho

_bueno, pero tenes plata? Sino, vemos de donde consigo y te ayudo a comprarte algo, no tengo mucho, pero lo arreglamos

_kate con eso no hay problema de verdad, pero me diste una idea, hoy o mañana si queres podemos ir de compras para ir a esa fiesta

_ok, y te ayudo a comprarte algo lindo

_y vos también elegís

_yo no puedo bella, no tengo mucha plata

_kate, sería un regalo de amiga

_de verdad?

_has sido la única además de mi familia en hablarme

_por?

_digamos que soy poco sociable y bueno no hablo con todos

_yo te veo, buena compañía, bueno quedamos para mañana? Hoy tengo que ir a clases

_ok, entonces mañana cuando salgas del trabajo nos encontramos y vamos de compras

_nos vemos mañana marie

_chau kate

Salí de la cafetería sonriendo, kate me parecía una buena chica, podía confiar en ella, y la pobre no tenía plata.

Fui caminando de nuevo a las oficinas swan y la sorpresa que me lleve, fue ver a los 4 juntitos bajando del auto de charly, no me tarde ni dos segundos y lo llame

_hola?

_charly te veo acompañado, hablamos en conjunto o vos le decís lo que yo digo?

_qué queres? Estas muerta

_doctor aterra, vaya preparando 4 habitaciones en su clínica, porque si yo estoy muerta cómo pueden estar hablando conmigo?

_yo te vi muerta, cullen te tiro por algún lugar, yo comprobé que estabas muerta!

_ya les dije ayer, nadie dice que no lo este, vine a charlar con ustedes, quiero que los 4 vean sus celulares, les va a llegar una fotito, de hace años, una foto que charly y usted doctor usaban para chantajearme, véanla y díganme que piensan—les mande la foto, donde ellos me habían obligado a matar porque para ellos era una amenaza, ese chico había visto conmigo, como el director del colegio mataba junto a charly a la secretaria y por eso me habían obligado a matarlo después de pegarme y lastimarme la cara

./imgres?

_qué queres isabella?

_veo que ya vieron la foto, qué les pareció?

_vos lo mataste nosotros no

_me obligaron con golpes, de la misma forma que me mataron me obligaron a matar a otra persona, y quiero que les quede claro, todo lo que me obligaron a hacer les va a costar caro, todos estos años me volví loca, y después de muerta los voy a volver locos a ustedes

_no vas a podes, podes hacer y decir lo que quieras, pero estas muerta

_muerta, pero paso las barreras del más allá no le parece señor denaly? Esta foto no llego por nada, les juro que van a pagar, antes de que vallan presos o muertos, los voy a volver locos, como ustedes hicieron conmigo

_no vas a poder

_como diga señor denaly, nos vemos en la fiesta de fin de año, pero antes, charly mostrale a los señores donde mirar para que los salude correctamente

_al mismo lugar que ayer?

_si charly que no te de miedo, cuando ibas a verme a la clínica no lo tenías, no seas cobarde ahora y veme a la cara—les mostro a los demás donde tenían que mirar y cuando se dieron vuelta, los salude con una sonrisa en la cara y cuando paso un camión como ayer, aproveche y me fui dejándolos con la duda.

..com/images/view

Fui hasta la biblioteca a comprar libros porque todos los míos, los había dejado en el hotel con edward. Hay mi edward, lo extraño tanto, quiero verlo, a todos en realidad, pero a mi edward, lo necesito tanto

Llame a esme de nuevo, había dicho que tenía que alejarlos, pero me era imposible

_hola…bella sé que sos vos, si queres no te pregunto nada que no quieras, pero háblame por favor

_esme

_bella por dios!—escuche unos gritos de fondo, y sabía que eran de alice, oscea que habían llegado, él también estaría ahí?—bella estas bien? Cuando alice nos dijo que te habías ido, pensamos que te habían encontrado ayyyy… casi me vuelvo loca

_estoy bien esme, y no me encontraron yo los encontré a ellos

_qué queres decir?

_mamá no importa eso, bells cómo estas amiga, qué paso, por qué dejaste a edward? Íbamos a estar de vacaciones en parís!

_alice, esas no iban a ser vacaciones, mientras yo tuviese que arreglar mis cosas

_qué cosas bella?

_mi vida, alice ustedes no pueden estar cerca mío, no tendrían que haber vuelto de Europa, charly va a buscar a edward y…

_ahora te preocupas por mi isabella? Cuando me dejaste en ese hotel de roma no te importe nada

_edward?

_si, qué pensaste?

_si me fui, fue para protegerte

_no me hagas reír

_edward, todo lo que te dije en roma fue verdad

_si hubiese sido verdad no te habrías ido

_edward, te van a buscar ahora, para confirmar que el vídeo que tus papás mandaron es verdad, te van buscar y si nos ven juntos, entonces

_entonces qué? isabella

_te pondrías en peligro, crees que no me duele estar lejos de ustedes? Son mi única familia, los extraño, no es lindo estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes sin ustedes

_entonces volve conmigo

_volver con vos Eddy?

_De qué nos perdimos edward

_de nada jasper, y emmett cállate

_bells cómo estas hermanita?

_bien oso

_cómo estas de los golpes?

_bien oso, no duelen y ya casi parezco la misma bella pálida

_cuándo te vamos a ver de nuevo?

_oso, estoy haciendo unas cosas, que es preferible que ustedes no estén, peor voy a volver lo prometo

_bella

_me decís bella de nuevo ed?

_te extraño

_yo también amor

_amor? Aaa de qué nos perdimos? Hablen ya

_chicos los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer, hablamos después

_ok, nos hablamos

_te quiero bella

_y yo te a…

_sé lo que queres decir y yo también

_edward bella corta y tenemos que hablar

Corte la llamada y me tire en la cama a dormir


	23. Chapter 23

EDWARD POV…

Cuando bella corto la llamada todos se quedaron viéndome, para que les contara, pero yo solo tenía una sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo lo mal que me había sentido bella me había dicho que me amaba, y era verdad que solo lo hacía para protegerme, pero la pregunta es de qué quiere protegerme?

_Eddy estamos esperando que nos contes que paso

_emmett no me digas Eddy, y no voy a decirles nada, es algo entre bella y yo

_raro, ahora le decís bella, le decís que la queres. Yo no confió—obvio esa era rosalie

_rose, él ayudo

_quién dice que no miente jasper?

_podes desconfiar todo lo que quieras rosalie no tengo problemas

_no tenes porque tenerlo, así como vos desconfiaste de bella ahora nosotros podemos desconfiar de vos

_bueno rose, espera, quiero saber qué paso con bella en roma, contame todo hermanito

_tuvimos discusiones

_por?

_creo que por lo mismo que paso después

_mucha tensión sexual Eddy?—mire a emmett y estaba riéndose, no pude aguantar y también sonreí un poco—y contame esa sonrisa significa que ya no está esa tensión?—se fue acercando de apoco, y creo que tendría que ser inteligente y levantarme, pero no lo hice, y él me agarro de la camisa y me levanto, mis pies flotaban en el aire, mamá miraba asustada, pero los demás lo dejaron hacer—responde, le tocaste un pelo?

_bueno

_con la verdad cullen—rose se veía enojada

_si, bella y yo hicimos el amor—emmett me tiro de nuevo al sillón y se fue hasta la pared y le pego una piña, rose fue a tranquilizarlo

_edward no somos quienes para decirte nada, pero creo que tenes que aclarar las cosas, vos estas casado, y bella

_mamá sé que estoy casado, pero gracias a bella, me di cuenta que lo que vivía no era vida, yo no soy feliz al lado de tanya y con bella, fue como volver a vivir, con ella soy el edward que siempre fui, el edward que quiero ser yo y no el que los demás quieren—todos se quedaron callados, y mamá reía feliz, carlisle fue el que corto el silencio.

_edward sé que sos médico, así que supongo que preguntarte esto es una tontera, pero tengo que hacerlo, se cuidaron?—esa pregunta era la que menos esperaba, creo que mi cara le dijo todo a él y a emmett que volvió corriendo hasta donde estaba y me pego una piña en la cara

_emmett basta, no tengo ganas de ir al hospital

_perdón mamá, pero es que sos idiota, vos la estas engañando a ella, yo les dije cuando vino la primera vez, el muy idiota quería estar con ella, ahora qué vas a hacer vas a volver con tu esposa?

_no

_no me vengas con eso, ya lograste lo que querías, estuviste con bella, y seguramente la dejaste embarazada—mi cara seguramente cambio de una forma drástica, nunca me había detenido a pensar en que podía llegar a dejarla embarazada, oscea lo había hecho, pero ahora estaba más que consiente, creo que en el momento que lo pensé, fue todo muy loco, ahora bella podía estar embarazada y yo no sabía dónde carajo estaba

_tengo que encontrarla

_y cómo vas a hacerlo genio?

_no molestes rosalie, si bella está embarazada tengo que encontrarla ella no puede estar sola en este momento, los primeros meses es peligroso y ella no sabe nada

_edward te olvidas que ella se pasó la vida entre libros

_si alice, pero los libros son muy distintos a la realidad

_edward ya hemos dicho a la policía que bella desapareció en roma, y no saben dónde puede estar

_papá no es difícil, hay registros de avión y todas esas cosas

_se sabe que volvió a estados unidos, y que alquilo un auto, pero nadie más sabe eso

_y si lo alquilo tiene que devolverlo

_o no

_no entiendo,

_bella dejo mucha plata según dicen en la agencia

_y por qué no lo compro?

_nadie sabe, parece ser que bella no quiere quedarse acá mucho tiempo

_nunca entendí a bellita con esas cosas, pero siempre me dijo cuándo hacíamos chistes que ella era mala

_mala?

_si, qué tiene?

_en qué sentido?

_no sé ya les dije que nunca la entendía

_emmett qué te decía?

_no voy a decir nada, es un secreto entre bellita y yo

_emmett escucha una cosa idiota, me comí una piña tuya y la acepto, pero ahora habla, porque bellita como le decís puede estar en peligro ella y muy posiblemente mi hijo—me quede tieso mi hijo, un hijo de bella y mío

_voy a empezar a preparar un cuarto para mi sobrinito

_Alice todavía no sabemos si está o no está embarazada

_papi yo sé que sí, conozco a mi amiga y sé que está embarazada

_basta!—nunca me enojaba mucho, pero esto era mi limite, todos estaban haciendo planes y nadie sabía dónde estaba bella. Todos me miraban y trate de relajarme un poco—ahora emmett decinos ya que te decía bella, eso puede ayudar a que la encontremos

_mmm veamos, siempre dijo que era mala, que había hecho cosas, cuando yo le decía que no era capaz de matar una mosca ella decía una mosca no, pero si una persona, jajaja bellita es muy graciosa—con carlisle nos miramos, solo emmett podía tomar en chiste eso

_hijo por qué nunca nos dijiste eso?

_porque siempre hacíamos bromas, cuando ustedes están lejos bella es súper graciosa conmigo

_no pensaste que podía estarte diciendo la verdad, y te lo decía a modo de chiste, para que no te dieras cuenta?

_upps nunca lo vi así perdón, pero bella nunca mataría a una persona, ella no es así

_ella no, pero su papá si

_qué queres decir hijo?

_ellos siempre le pegaron, ella siempre dijo que vio cosas horribles, no es posible que también haya tenido que hacer cosas por obligación?

_estas diciendo que…

_que charly puede haberla obligado

_bella no mataría a nadie

_mamá no lo haría queriendo, pero si por obligación, ustedes la vieron, charly casi la mata, yo la vi esa mañana casi muerta

_pero

_mamá sé que es importante el hecho, pero también sé que bella no mataría queriendo

_la perdonarías si fuese verdad?

_no hay nada que perdonar mamá, sé que no es bueno, pero bella solo se defendía, bella quería vivir

_nadie sabe si ella mato o no, siempre me lo dijo en chiste

_emmett tiene razón

_no traten de engañarse, y no vean a bella de otra forma, paso muchas cosas y no la dejen ahora

_el idiota tiene razón—la mire a rosalie con una ceja alzada—qué? no me mires así, tenes razón, siempre estuvimos con bella sin saber si era verdad o no lo que decía, simplemente confiamos en ella, no vamos a mirarla mal ahora, porque puede que haya matado a una persona, sabemos de lo que es capaz ese hombre, todos la vimos con esos moretones.

_volvamos al tema, emmett decía algo más?

_mmm creo que decía que los iba a volver loco a ellos, y yo siempre le daba la idea de cómo los podía volver locos

_qué le decías?

_que los llamáramos haciéndose la muerta y los asustábamos—todos nos miramos y después a emmett

_solo vos oso le podías decir esas cosas

_qué tiene? Era divertido y a bella le encantaba, decía que se iban a morir del susto

_edward

_creo que si papá, creo que puede hacer lo que emmett le dijo

_de verdad? Jajaja, si bellita está haciendo eso tendría que estar con ella, le daría muchas ideas

_emmett, no creo que bella solo los asuste con llamadas

_no entiendo

_oso, acá el idiota piensa que bella puede venir a forks y mostrarse, charly sabe que supuestamente bella está muerta, cómo te pondrías vos si se te aparece un muerto?

_iría al baño?—todos nos reímos de esa estupidez solo emmett podía decir eso

_exacto emmett, pero una persona normal se asustaría y pensaría que está loca

_aaa ahora entendía la idea, bells es la mejor es como yo

_bella está en forks

_gracias genio descubriste otro continente

_rosalie

_perdón esme, va a costar que lo acepte y más que le crea

_voy a llamar al abogado

_para qué vas a llamar al abogado hermanito?

_para que empiece los papeles del divorcio

_qué?—todos se quedaron viéndome, es obvio que lo iba a hacer

_por qué me miran así? Cuando encuentre a bella, vamos a estar juntos, este o no embarazada, nos prometimos estar juntos, ella y yo nos am…

_si ed los escuchamos se aman, que lindo voy a organizar la habitación, y una boda! Rose tenemos que empezar vamos

Alice agarro a rosalie y se fueron escaleras arriba

_de verdad te vas a divorciar por bella?

_nunca tendría que haberme casado, bella siempre fue la persona que ame, pero fui un idiota toda mi vida y no me di cuenta de eso

_edward

_qué papá?

_si bella está embarazada, hay que encontrarla

_ya sé papá, y la voy a encontrar de eso podes estar seguro


	24. Chapter 24

BELLA POV…

Cuando me levante en la mañana temprano me bañe y tome el desayuno en la cabaña porque íbamos a comprar las cosas para el baile después de que terminara de trabajar. Arregle un poco las cosas y me puse leer, algo que hace muchos días no hacía y ya lo extrañaba, así estuve hasta que llegó la hora de irme a buscar a kate. Cuando llegue a la cafetería ya venía saliendo

_hola marie, me pareció raro no verte en el desayuno

_como íbamos a ir de compras decidí venir directamente a esta hora y arreglar un poco la cabaña donde estoy

_pero desayunaste no?

_si obvio, por donde empezamos? No conozco forks—era mentira, pero era posible que algo hubiese cambiado

_vamos caminando y recorremos las casas de ropa, la verdad no hay mucho, pero ha evolucionado algo y hay más casas, desde que paso lo de isabella hace años, forks se volvió más concurrido

_jajaja, la ciudad de una loca no?

_algo así, digamos que quieren conocer el instituto donde supuestamente paso, la clínica donde esta o estaba alojada. Todas esas cosas

_como una historia como esa puede ser vista de esa forma

_lo mismo pienso, esa chica debe haber sufrido y las personas solo querían ver

_bueno cambiemos de tema, hoy vamos a disfrutar por dónde empezamos?

_mmm vamos a comprar ropa, y después vemos

_ok—llegamos a la primera casa de ropa, y estar acá me hacía extrañar a las chicas, ellas siempre querían ir de compras conmigo

_marie estas bien?

_si kate, empecemos—

Nos pusimos a probar ropa , cuando de golpe vi una peluca negra larga y ropa negra, se me ocurrió una idea y me fui a cambiar al probador, salí y kate se quedó viéndome con cara de horror

_marie estas horrible, pareces una muerta

_kate sácame una foto por favor

_estás loca! Ya te dije ese look no me gusta para nada

_ni a mí, pero es una broma para mi hermano, siempre hacemos chistes como estos

_que feo humor

_por favor?

_ok—kate se puso a sacarme fotos, y cuando creí que ya era suficiente me fui a cambiar y guarde las fotos, esta noche las iba a usar

Seguimos probándonos ropa, para ella y para mí, después nos fuimos juntas a almorzar, cuando vi a mi familia, me puse nerviosa y kate lo noto

_marie estas bien?

_podemos irnos?

_si, pero te sentís bien?

_no la verdad no—yo estaba sentada de espaldas a ellos, pero edward y alice estaban mirando en nuestra dirección.

..com/images/view;_

_ok, vamos—agarre las cosas rápido, y salimos del lugar, cuando estuvimos a unas calles del lugar pude respirar tranquila—vamos a un doctor, puede que todavía no estés del todo bien por tu resfriado

_ya estoy bien de verdad, creo que me sentía muy asfixiada por toda la gente y el encierro, no estoy acostumbrada, soy de Alaska y no hay muchos lugares concurridos, y acá vivo bien lejos de la gente

_qué vas a hacer esta noche entonces?

_si me siento mal, salgo no hay problema

_Segura, podemos no ir?

_ya me has hecho ir de tienda en tienda, ahora vamos a esa fiesta si o si

_ok, pero si te sentís mal me decís

_si, vamos sigamos de compras

_cambiamos todo tu look? No te vestís mal, pero a veces una nena, y otras como cuando te conocí, nena qué te había pasado?

_ya te dije, soy muy pálida y estaba enferma

_yo creía que ya formabas parte del otro mundo, o que tenías un pie acá y otro allá—las dos nos reímos por sus ocurrencias, pero tenía razón, esta vez había estado muy cerca de formar parte del otro mundo

_bueno por lo menos ya sabemos cómo me voy a ver cuándo este del otro lado

_hay no, cambiemos de tema por favor

_no debe ser malo, alguna vez te han operado?

_de chica

_debe ser lo mismo que la anestesia, nos dormimos y listo

_vos decís?

_quiero creer eso, quiero creer que es un lugar donde no hay dolor, ni tristeza, ni miedo, sino paz.

_sería lindo, pero vamos que todavía somos jóvenes y falta para eso

Seguimos un rato más de compras, hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y quedamos que tres horas la pasaba a buscar para irnos a la fiesta, se ofreció a ayudarme a arreglarme, pero le dije que no había problema. Lo que de verdad quería hacer era mandarles esas fotos a todos ellos

Lo bueno de esta fiesta, es que la habían cambiado, y habían propuesto que fuese una mascarada, todo el pueblo lo acepto y para mí era mucho mejor, no me iba a arriesgar tanto a que me reconocieran.

Cuando llegue a la cabaña me fui a bañar de nuevo y a prepararme, les mande las fotos a los 4 con una frase

..com/images/view;_

..com/images/view;_ylt

"_vean lo linda que me sigo viendo después de muerta"_

No tardó en llegar sus respuestas y yo me reía

Charly: estas muerta isabella, entendelo yo te mate, ándate de este mundo, no vas a lograr nada—lo que decía charly era tan gracioso

Denaly: no me das miedo, yo sé que estas muerta y los muerto no nos pueden hacer nada

Y así los otros dos, pero mucho más asustados, esto me divertía y mucho.

Hoy no llame a mi familia, después de haber corrido el riesgo de estar tan cerca tenía que cuidarme más.

Termine de arreglarme y me fui a buscar a kate. Cuando llegamos las dos juntas al lugar que se iba a hacer la fiesta, me puse el antifaz y bajamos.

Esta noche más que nunca los iba a torturar, hoy más que nunca los iba a tener cerca

EDWARD POV…

Obligamos a alice que parara unos minutos para irnos a almorzar algo. Cuando llegamos al lugar todos se pusieron en sus conversaciones, rose no dejaba de verme y yo estaba concentrado mirando a otro lado pensando en bella, alice también miraba a otro lugar. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir, y juro que sentí el perfume de bella, ella estaba acá, pero dónde?

Vi a dos chicas que se estaban llendo, y cuando paso cerca nuestro sin mirarnos el perfume se sintió más fuerte

_bella

_qué te pasa idiota?

_Era bella

_bella no esta

_esa era bella, tengo que ir a buscarla

_yo también creo que era ella, yo le hice el corte de pelo

_paren los dos, esa no era bella, no iba a estar tan cerca nuestro

_ella no sabía que íbamos a estar acá rosalie

_no seas idiota cullen, de verdad pensas que bella va a pasearse por forks? No es como vos

_conozco el perfume de bella, era ella, tengo que ir a buscarla

_Te quedas acá, y vos también alice. Si era o no era ella, déjenla hacer lo que vino hacer

_rosalie puede estar embarazada

_y si lo está, mira que bien se cuida, estaba almorzando. Se calman los dos

Nos pusimos a comer, pero yo sabía que esa era bella, y nadie podía negarlo

HOLA CHICAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR ELEGIR A LA HISTORIA COMO SUS FAVORITAS, GRACIAS A TODAS Y ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES SIGA GUSTANDO

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	25. Chapter 25

BELLA POV…

_marie estas perfecta. Ves ahora no pareces una muerta

..com/images/view

..com/images/view;_

_kate era una simple broma

_y cómo te fue con esa broma? Se divirtió tu hermano?

_si me dijo, que me tiene una a mí, que voy a morir de verdad

_que bromas raras

_así somos

_no sé mucho de tu familia

_en este momento estoy distanciados de ellos

_perdón

_no hay problema, me vine a forks porque los quiero, pero no estaban de acuerdo con mi trabajo

_a, de eso tampoco sé nada

_viene tu novio?

_a como cambias de tema

_no quiero hablar de esas cosas, quiero divertirme esta noche

_marie estas segura que podes estar con toda la gente?

_Si kate, ya te dije si me siento mal salgo a respirar

_pero me avisas

_aha

Entramos las dos juntas al salón donde se hacía la fiesta y estaba lleno, mire a todos lados para encontrarlos, y estaban hablando preocupados y asustados. Ja seguro era por mis fotos

_vamos a buscar algo para tomar?

_kate no tenes que estar todo el tiempo conmigo, está tu novio seguro, además puede que esta noche quiera conquistar a un caballero

_mujer me hubieses dicho antes! Bueno si eso queres, lo vas a conseguir porque estas hermosa

_gracias

_bueno entonces si lo que queres es conseguir un hombre te dejo hacerlo

Kate se fue sonriéndome y este era mi momento

_Señorita se le ofrece algo?

_solo un vaso de agua por favor—el chico rubio me dio el vaso con agua y se fue. Llame por teléfono a charly y me encantaba ver como se ponía al saber que podía ser yo, obvio que no lo sabía del todo bien, porque aparecía en privado

_hola—su vos se notaba temblorosa

_charly pensaste que no te iba a llamar hoy?

_isabella vimos esas fotos, vos estas muerta

_Jajajajaj charly, ya lo sé, pero viste que linda sigo siendo?

_hija

_nooooo charly, no digas esas palabras, acá la secretaria, el chico que me hicieron matar y las chicas que violaron, les mandan saludos

_basta isabella, basta déjanos en paz por favor

_jajaja charly, paz? Vos me hablas de paz? Ustedes acaso me dieron un poco de paz? Pase 12 años encerrada, pero ustedes no fueron capaces de darme un minuto de paz, me torturaron, me obligaron a hacer cosas que no quería. Ustedes 4 no merecen paz, y no la van a tener

_qué es lo que queres isabella? Queres plata?

_jajaja señor denaly, por favor no me haga reír de verdad cree que necesito plata? Estoy muerta se le olvida? No necesito plata desde donde yo estoy

_entonces qué queres?

_lo mismo que ustedes me hicieron a mí, volverlos locos, antes de que vallan presos, yo los voy a volver locos a ustedes, van a rogar que los pongan en el loquero

_no lo vas a lograr

_si eso piensan.—les corte la llamada y fui caminando hasta donde estaban pase por su lado, y charly y el director de la clínica se quedaron quietos, viendo para todos lados, mientras yo estaba pegados a ellos, pero de espaldas, sabía que el perfume estaba volviéndolos locos, ellos dos eran los que más conocían ese perfume, porque fue el que siempre use. Pude escuchar la conversación que tenían

_Eleazar te digo que esta acá, ese perfume lo conozco

_charly, hay miles de ese perfume

_denaly, charly no te miente, yo pase esos 12 años todos los días con isabella, esta acá

_está muerta hermano, muerta, ustedes dos la vieron muerta o no?

_si la vimos muerta, pero

_entonces no hablen más, ella está muerta

_cómo explicas las llamadas que tenemos, como explicas esas fotos?

_las fotos puede habérselas dejado a los cullen

_y las llamadas denaly?

_no sé, pero ella está muerta y nadie lo va a cambiar

Me reí al aire y todos se quedaron quietos buscando de donde había salido la risa. Las caras de esos hombres de verdad daban risas, estaban muy asustados y me divertía. En eso llego kate y me vio riéndome

_marie, estas bien?

_si kate perfectamente

_escucharon eso? Ella esta acá, isabella esta acá!—todos se dieron vuelta a ver a al director de la clínica, me había escuchado hablar ja

_aterra cálmate

_ella esta acá, esta acá, pero no es posible está muerta! Isabella mostrarte donde estás?—todos lo miraban sorprendidos y yo no dejaba de reír por dentro, pero en eso vi que carlisle y esme venían

_kate podemos ir a buscar algo de tomar? Estas cosas no me gustan mucho

_si obvio—nos fuimos un poco más lejos, pero igual podíamos ver y escuchar lo que pasaba, porque la música había parado

_aterra qué acabas de decir?

_lo que escuchaste culle, isabella esta acá, ella esta acá nos habla por teléfono, dijo que estaba perfectamente. Yo escuche su risa, tenemos fotos, pero ella está muerta!—la cara del director se veía pálida, él iba a ser el primero en caer

_quil cálmate

_no me calmo Eleazar, ella está muerta, no puede hablar!

_cómo sabe qué está muerta aterra?

_yo la vi muerta! Charly y yo la vimos muerta, su hijo la vio muerta!—y ahí estaba la confesión, estaba muerta para el mundo y ahora iban a interrogar también a edward—él mismo dijo que estaba muerta, vos lo dijiste cullen, decime a la cara que está muerta, decilo de nuevo, decime que no estoy loco! YO NO ESTOY LOCO!

Vino la policía y fue hasta donde estaban

_señor aterra, señor swan es mejor que nos acompañen a la comisaría

_no ustedes dijeron que el juicio es la semana que viene

_Acaban de confesar al pueblo entero que isabella está muerta, por favor acompáñenme a la comisaría—se los llevaron a los dos y yo estaba feliz

_wow eso es un buen chisme, pero vos crees qué la chica de verdad está muerta?—no le contestaba nada, estaba pensando en que ahora tenía que seguir con denaly y el director de la escuela—marie, marie estas bien?

_si, qué decías?

_que si pensas que de verdad la chica puede estar muerta?

_ellos lo dijeron, puede ser que si sea verdad

_pobre chica, después de años encerrada la terminaron matando

_kate voy al baño, tome mucha agua

_pero estas bien no?

_si, ya vuelvo, espero que la fiesta siga porque quiero conseguir un novio

_si queres te ayudo

_no está bien

Fui al baño, y en el camino me encontré a edward, de espaldas no me vio, pero si supo que estaba ahí

_bella—lo dijo al aire, pero sabía que era yo


	26. Chapter 26

Entre rápido al baño, y me quede un poco ahí, edward podía estar afuera esperándome, me trate de arreglar un poco el maquillaje, pero era imposible, porque no podía sacarme el antifaz, en cualquier momento podían entrar cualquiera de las chicas de mi familia. Me estaba terminando de arreglar el pelo y el vestido cuando escuche sus risas, me quede quieta sin saber qué hacer, y con la respiración acelerada, me tenía que ir, pero y si edward estaba fuera? Y si me reconocían? Me di vuelta, para que ellas no me vieran, mientras se arreglaban el maquillaje

_alice, eso fue una locura, pensas que bella puede estar haciendo todo esto?

_creo que bella se juntó mucho con mi hermano

_emmett da malas ideas a veces, pero esta se pasó, vos les viste las caras? Jajaja por favor aterra estaba desquiciado, creo mañana está en una habitación de su propia clínica

_también lo creo, peor viste al pobre de edward? Si es verdad que ellos la escucharon, bella esta acá y no la hemos visto, ella no se quiere dejar ver y eso lo tiene mal

_alice, no sé si creerle a tu hermano

_rose sé que es difícil, pero volvió a ser el mismo edward

_te estas aferrando a ese recuerdo, y creo que bella también, por eso hizo lo que hizo, sin pensar en las consecuencias—de qué consecuencias habla?

_Rose, pensas que puede ser cierto?

_edward siempre fue idiota, así que si, puede ser verdad—de qué estaban hablando? Me estaba volviendo loca

_sería lindo tener un sobrinito, sería hermoso—rose iba a tener un hijo? O peor edward iba a tener un hijo con tanya? Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, y tuve que contener el grito que quería salir de mis labios

_creo que sería lo único bueno que hizo edward—oscea que sí, edward iba a ser papá—ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar con ella, no me gusta toda esta situación, pero ella nos necesita—edward estaba teniendo una familia, todo lo que había creído se estaba llendo por la borda, edward iba a ser papá, yo no podía seguir esperando nada de él, ya me había dicho antes, que no lo iba a obligar a estar conmigo, y menos ahora que iba a ser papá. La puerta se volvió a abrir y era kate

_marie estas bien? Hace rato estas acá—llego hasta donde estaba y me vio a los ojos, rose y alice se dieron vuelta para mirarme, pero yo me tape más con kate

_Sácame de acá por favor—se lo dije al oído y casi llorando, me agarro la mano y me saco del baño, fuimos hasta la calle y cuando llegue hasta el auto, me agache en el piso y me puse a llorar, edward iba a ser papá, todo lo que yo había querido, era una mentira un simple sueño. Kate me dejo llorar un poco y después puso una mano en mi hombro

_Vamos a tu casa, te acompañamos con mi novio

_Estoy bien, solo fue mucho encierro

_marie, no sé qué te puede haber pasado, pero no estás bien, déjanos acompañarte por favor—que ella y su novio supiesen donde vivía me perjudicaba más, y no quería eso

_kate estoy bien, necesito estar sola, volve a la fiesta y mañana paso por la cafetería para que veas que estoy bien

_ok, pero si no vas hago la denuncia

_tranquila, mañana nos vemos a la hora del desayuno. Gracias por todo de verdad

_por traerte hice que te pusieras así

_kate, esta salida me ayudó mucho de verdad, solo fueron miedos tontos que he tenido siempre, pero los estoy superando

_ok, nos vemos mañana—me despedí de kate y fui lo más rápido que pude hasta la cabaña, me cambie lo más rápido posible y me tire a la cama a llorar, con la única palabra en la cabeza, _edward__va__a__ser__papá_

A la mañana me levante y me di una ducha con la única cosa segura en mi cabeza, yo había vuelto a estados unidos para terminar con ellos, no los quería muerto, los quiero locos como ellos lo hicieron conmigo. Todo lo que no fuese terminar con ellos, estaba terminado. Me fui a la cafetería para estar con kate, ella iba a saber quién era yo

Cuando llegue kate corrió a abrazarme

_estas bien? Cómo seguís?

_estoy bien, podes traerme lo de siempre, tengo mucho hambre y de paso tráete algo para vos también pago yo, necesito contarte algunas cosas

_ok, ahora vuelvo le pido permiso a mi jefe y vengo

_voy escribiendo unas cosas mientras volves

_ok ya vuelvo—me puse a escribir la carta para esme y fue lo más difícil que hice en mi vida, ella era mi mamá, esme era todo para mi

Cuando termine kate llego con el desayuno y sin preguntar nada, me apretó la mano como mostrándome que ella estaba conmigo

_gracias—me sonrio y justo mostraban algo del caso, nos quedamos calladas, pero antes que empezara le hable—kate, las cosas no son lo que parecen, si te queres ir después de todo, te voy a entender—me miro sin entender nada y nos pusimos a ver la televisión

"_ayer__en__la__gran__fiesta__de__fin__de__año,__se__armó__todo__un__revuelo,__el__director__de__la__clínica__donde__se__encontraba__alojada__isabella__swan,__confeso__que__ella__estaba__muerta,__pero__al__parecer__después__muerta__ella,__lo__persigue,__el__doctor__en__medio__de__la__fiesta__empezó__a__gritar__que__isabella__estaba__ahí,__que__la__estaba__escuchando__hablar,__y__que__los__llamaba__por__teléfono,__algo__que__si__se__está__muerto__es__imposible__de__hacer.__La__policía__se__lo__llevo__a__declarar__igual__que__al__señor__swan,__porque__dijo__que__él__también__la__vio__muerta,__y__no__es__todo,__también__dijo__que__el__doctor__edward__cullen__la__vio__muerta,__por__eso__esta__mañana__fueron__todos__llamados__a__declarar,__pero__para__mí__al__doctor__aterra__hay__que__meterlo__en__una__habitación__de__su__propia__clínica._

_Más allá de todo, anoche fue confesado que isabella swan después años encerrada está muerta, nadie sabe el motivo todavía, en eso están trabajando los investigadores._

_Les dejamos una foto de isabella en sus tiempos felices con su gran amigo el doctor edward cullen y queremos decirles de corazón a la familia cullen, que fueron los únicos que estuvieron con ella, que lo lamentamos mucho"_

Mostraron la foto, y kate se quedó quieta y sin decir nada

..com/images/view;_

_creo que es mejor que salgamos si queres, para que pueda explicarte—me miro a la cara y estaba blanca, pero sin decir nada se levantó y fue caminando sola hasta llegar al auto, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio y después hable—sé que no te dije la verdad, como veras no estoy muerta

_no entiendo nada

_hace años me encerraron en esa clínica, nunca mentí ni lo voy a hacer ahora. En esos años pasaron muchas cosas, antes de encerrarme esos 4 que siempre muestran me obligaron a hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas a matar un chico

_mataste?

_si, no es algo que me enorgullezca, pero ellos me pegaban todo el tiempo, antes de entrar a la clínica pase el peor mes de mi vida, vi cosas que para mí es mejor olvidar, cuando entre a la clínica me sentí mejor, por lo menos iba a salir de eso, pero charly venía todos los meses y seguía con la tortura que me había puesto, el director de la clínica también tenía permiso obvio. Y lo peor que cualquier médico que apareciera, era lo mismo yo nunca iba a salir de ahí. Hasta que llego edward, al principio nos odiamos, pero después todo empezó a cambiar

_como llegamos a la parte en que estas muerta?

_una noche charly llego a la clínica y me pego tanto, que casi me mata. A la mañana edward y carlisle me vieron así, y me sacaron de la clínica, pero yo hice que volvieran y les propuse un trato

_cuál?

_si nadie me veía y edward desaparecía como quería, se iban a dar cuenta que había sido él, entonces les dije que me dieran ese medicamento que pareces muerta, no querían mucho, pero aceptaron, con los golpes que tenía, fácilmente podía estar muerta, cuando vos me viste no era nada comparado a como estaba de verdad. Ellos se creyeron todo, y yo me fui con edward a Europa, pasamos unos días en roma y después nos íbamos a ir a parís, pero decidí venirme y empezar con esto

_oscea qué es verdad? Vos los llamas y esas cosas?

_si, las fotos que me sacaste eran para ellos, esto es lo que vine a hacer a forks, a terminar lo que ellos empezaron

_crees poder hacerlo?

_con uno lo hice no?

_eso parece

_pero que va a pasar ahora, tu familia

_ellos ya saben que estoy viva, pero es mejor estar lejos, no quiero que pasen por esto, si yo estoy cerca pueden sospechar de ellos, es mejor que no sepan nada donde estoy

_por eso estabas así anoche en el baño?

_si, es difícil verlos y no hablarles—no iba a decirle lo de edward, por lo menos no todavía—ya sabes la historia kate, podes hacer lo que quieras, podes ir con la policía, hace lo que quieras

_confiaste en mí, y no te voy a dejar sola

_gracias

_qué sigue ahora?

_necesito que lleves una carta a mi familia

_ok, cuando termine mi turno voy

_gracias kate

_no tenes nada que agradecer, yo no sé si hubiese soportado todo lo que vos soportaste

_siempre supe que había una razón por la que luchar

_ya la encontraste?

_todavía sigo en la búsqueda—kate me abrazo, y me sentía feliz de que alguien supiese la verdad y no me juzgase.

EDWARD POV…

Estábamos todos en la sala, después de haber declarado supuestamente y escuchamos a la chica de la limpieza buscando a mamá

_señora esme, acaban de entregar esta carta para usted

_quién?

_no sé, solo dijo que era amiga de una tal marie

_marie?—todos nos miramos

_dame!—mamá agarro la carta y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, la chica se fue y nos quedamos solos de nuevo, ella no decía nada, solo le caían las lágrimas, papá fue a abrazarla y ella hablo—bella

_qué tiene? cómo está?

_siempre decía que sus nombres le parecían muy europeos, decía que bella parecía italiano y marie parecía francés, supongo que dijo marie por lo que ustedes iba a ir a parís

_no entiendo, una amiga trajo una carta suya

_Qué dice mamá?

Esme nos miró y se fue a sentar a un sillón mientras seguía llorando yo no daba más de los nervios

_bella… bella


	27. Chapter 27

EDWARD POV

_bella…bella

_qué pasa con bella? Mamá por favor habla

_les voy a leer lo que dice la carta

"_Mi querida mamá:_

_Estoy acá sentada en un café, viendo a la gente pasar, feliz y libre, yo ahora lo soy, no del todo, pero soy libre y feliz a mi manera. Sé que lo que más queres es una explicación de todo, pero ni yo tengo una explicación, nadie la tiene mamá. Estos días más que nunca quisiera tenerte a mi lado, anoche en esa fiesta quise tenerte para abrasarte fuerte y que me abrazaras, sin criticas ni nada, necesitaba de tus brazos, anoche fue la peor noche de todas, mi sueño de un futuro se vio nublado._

_Mamá, esta es la última noticia que te voy a dar, mis llamadas fueron un error, ustedes no pueden saber de mí, eso los perjudicaría, es mejor que no sepan nada de mí, y sigan con sus vidas, jamás me voy a olvidar las cosas que hicieron por mí, lo feliz que me hicieron, ustedes fueron mi familia, vos fuiste mi mamá._

_Quisiera mirarte a los ojos, esos ojos que tanta paz me dieron todas esas veces que llore encerrada esos 12 años de mi vida._

_Gracias mamá por darme una vida, por luchar siempre y estar conmigo cada vez que te necesite. Hoy por fin volves a tener tu corazón completo, no dejes que se valla de nuevo ese brillo de tus ojos._

_Siempre voy a estar a tu lado mamá, como vos lo hiciste conmigo_

_MARIE_

_bella—su nombre salió en un susurro igual que cuando sentí su perfume en la fiesta, ella se había despedido de mamá, pero nunca nombro nada de nosotros

_esto no es verdad, mamá tiene que decir algo más

_alice vos escuchaste

_bella no puede dejarnos, no ahora, íbamos a luchar todos juntos, ella ahora es libre podía estar con nosotros, por qué hizo eso?—alice se puso a llorar y jasper la fue a abrazar, ella y mamá eran las que peor estaban, mamá se levantó y la fue a abrazar

_alice, yo tampoco quiero que sea así, pero si lo hace es por algo, no podemos decidir por ella

_no mamá, ella no puede irse, es mi hermana!

Me estaba llendo al jardín, pero rose me grito

_estas contento idiota? Desde que vos apareciste volviste a arruinar todo, ahora bella se fue!

_rose, él no tiene la culpa, edward la ayudo

_lo defendes emmett? Vos defendes a este idiota?

_rose

_bella no se hubiese ido

_y qué hubiese pasado rosalie? Hubiese muerto, charly la iba a matar si le volvía a pegar, yo le di una salida, sin mi ella no estaría viva, deja de reclamarme una vez en tu vida, y ve que sin mi ella ahora no estaría viva, a mí también me duele, me enamore de ella! Y lo mejor y peor de todo es que puede estar embarazada, y yo no lo voy a conocer! Ve un poco más allá de tus pocas neuronas y date cuenta lo que de verdad vale, yo amo a isabella, la amo y puede que no la vuelva a ver a ella y a mi hijo. Entendes eso?—todos se quedaron viéndome y yo no aguante más y me largue a llorar y me fui al jardín, me caí de rodillas y llore como un nene, bella podía estar embarazada y yo no estaba con ella, sus palabras me quedaron grabadas y se repetían una y mil veces en mi cabeza y en mi corazón "_mi__sueño__de__un__futuro__se__vio__nublado.__"_ O esa última frase que fue la peor, fue como si se estuviese despidiendo "_Siempre__voy__a__estar__a__tu__lado__mamá,__como__vos__lo__hiciste__conmigo__"_

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, y sabía que emmett, se sentó a mi lado y yo hice lo mismo, parece que quería hablar y yo también lo necesitaba

_perdón por tratar así a rosalie

_a veces necesita unos gritos, vos no tenes la culpa edward

_pensé que creías lo mismo que ella

_sé todo lo que hiciste por bella, ninguno fue capaz de sacarla de ese lugar y vos en unos días la sacaste, y no te importo nada

_no sé qué hacer emmett

_por ahora, hacer lo que le prometiste a bella, o no la vas a dejar?

_obvio que la voy a dejar, yo no quiero nada con tanya, desde que llegue a forks no le he tocado ni un pelo, y creo que desde que decidí volver no la toco

_bella siempre estuvo ahí no?

_creí que era odio por separarme de ustedes, pero siempre la ame, y fui tan estúpido que después de años me di cuenta de eso

_lo bueno es que te diste cuenta

_de qué vale ahora emmett? No sé ni donde esta

_bella es media loca, o mucho?—los dos nos reímos él solo podía hacer bromas ahora—hey ella va a volver

_y si está embarazada?

_más todavía, ella va a volver hermano—lo mire y estiro los brazos, no lo pensé ni dos segundos y me deje abrazar—volviste edward, volviste hermano

BELLA POV…

_listo?

_si, se la di a la chica que limpia, le dije que era de marie no de bella

_gracias

_y ahora?

_terminar con lo que empecé

_vas a matarlos?

_no soy como ellos kate, solo quiero ponerlos locos y que paguen sus crímenes nada más

_mañana voy a ir a los juzgados a ver si se sabe algo más

_cómo?

_mi novio es abogado, puedo acompañarlo

_se darían cuenta

_marie—me vio y no supo si estaba bien o no el nombre

_soy isabella marie, cualquiera está bien, pero preferiría marie, para que no te confundas delante de los demás

_ok, marie yo me puedo hacer pasar por estudiante, sé cómo hacerlo vos déjame a mí, empezamos mañana?

_mañana está bien, pero tú trabajo?

_a, trabajo por trabajar

_no era que no tenías plata?

_yo también te mentí. Mi familia es una familia rica de Italia

_a ok, estamos a mano, pero de ahora en adelante no más mentiras ok?

_no más mentiras, me voy a mi casa es lo mejor

_no sé si voy a volver a la cafetería

_por?

_me podrían reconocer, vos lo hiciste

_me parece bien, además yo no voy a ir más, pero nos vamos a encontrar todos los días, para ver cómo van las cosas y para que no estés sola

_gracias, por todo kate y por no decir nada

_ya te dije pasaste muchas cosas, además sos la persona más famosa de todo estados unidos, quién no conoce tu historia?

_ja, pero ahora estoy muerta

_yo no te veo muerta.

_vamos que te llevo a tu casa—llegamos a su casa y después me fui a la cabaña.

UN MES DESPUÉS

_marie, vamos!

_sabes que tengo que taparme bien kate, no puedo dejar que nadie me vea—estábamos en el estacionamiento de los juzgados, la casualidad de la vida había hecho que garreta el novio de kate, fuese amigo de jasper y contratado por él para llevar el juicio, lo que había hecho que kate fuese su "discípula" por así decirlo y sabía cada una de las cosas del caso—listo podemos irnos

http:/www.

_agg odio que te vistas así, perdes todo el glamour

_kate no puedo dejarme ver, no todos me reconocen, pero los cullen si

_ok, ok ya sabes te quedas donde te dijo garret que nadie te va a ver

_si amiga anda

_marie—se quedó viéndome y me abrazo—vamos a ganar nosotros

_gracias kate

_ok, me voy antes de que me ponga a llorar

Las dos nos fuimos a la sala donde se iba a llevar a cabo el juicio, ella entro por una puerta y yo por otra para quedarme donde me habían dicho. Desde donde estaba podía ver a toda mi familia a cada uno de ellos, los extrañaba tanto.


	28. Chapter 28

_de pie el juez va a entrar—todos nos pusimos de pie y cuando el juez entro y se sentó en su lugar todos hicimos lo mismo. El recinto estaba lleno, esto era un chisme, cuatro hombres importantes iban a ser juzgados, y antes de que fuesen presos los había vuelto loco a cada uno de ellos

FLASH BACK

_marie

_mmm—estábamos almorzando las dos juntas en su casa, y yo estaba distraída leyendo

..com/images/view;_

_garret

_qué tiene tu novio?

_él es el abogado de tu caso?

_qué?

_es amigo de jasper y siempre fue su abogado

_kate él sabe que soy bella

_siempre lo supo

_la casa de los cullen están llenas de fotos tuyas, supongo que yo fui la tonta que no se dio cuenta de eso

_él lo sabía

_si, pero lo bueno de esto, es que vamos a saber todo, ya le dije que voy a ser su asistente en el caso y él me dejo, con tu testimonio podemos tener muchas más cosas

_kate, él está para los cullen, y ellos no saben todo

_no importa, lo que importa es ganar

_ok, como digas voy a hacer unas cosas

_vas a llamarlos?

_no solo eso, me vas a sacar fotos

_eso complicaría las cosas

_kate una vez que los llamo y les mando las fotos, tiro el chip del celular y con la compañía ya he quedado que haga como que esa línea no existe

_los compraste?

_digamos que si

_sos una genia pensas en todo, cuando empezamos con la sesión de fotos?

_ya—me puse a hacer una foto y kate la saco

_van a morir

_jajaja y eso es bueno o malo?

_bueno, ahora hace lo que tenes que hacer, prefiero no verte en papel de mala

_gracias—kate se fue y me quede sola. Les mande la foto y los llame

_isabella, no vas a lograr volvernos locos

_eso lo vamos a ver denaly uno de ustedes ya está mal

_no lo vas a lograr

_como digas—corte la llamada, si esto no los asustaba tenía que hacer algo más.

Al día siguiente me fui a la oficina de charly y de denaly que ellos trabajaban juntos. Me escondí dentro de la oficina y cuando ellos se juntaron como siempre, me quede quieta en mi lugar y cuando fueron a la terraza, cerré la puerta corrediza con seguro y me acomode en la esquina más lejos a ellos, y después llame a charly

_hola charly

_no vamos a hablar hoy, ya estoy cansado de esto vos estas muerta

_mírame charly, mira a tu oficina—los dos se dieron la vuelta y me vieron. La cara se les que pálida, estaban a punto de desmayarse, intentaron abrir la puerta y no podían, yo desde dentro me reía de ellos, después de unos minutos así.

./imgres?

me fui al baño de la oficina y con labial rojo, escribí en el vidrio

"_los__muertos__vuelven__"_

Y me fui dejándolos en la terraza con el frío y el miedo como sus únicos compañeros

Cuando llegue a la casa de kate me miraba rara

_qué hiciste marie?

_ya no me tenían mucho miedo, así que los asuste un poco más

_cómo?

_estoy hermosa no? Así me les aparecí en las oficinas

_y cómo quedaron?

_blancos, ya quisiera ver como salieron de esa terraza, tendrías que haber visto sus caras

Y así pase un mes entero visitándolos, en lugares que ellos creían que no podía entrar, en sus casas, en la casa swan, en la misma clínica en la que fue mi habitación, en que un día había sido mi casillero en el instituto, debo decir que eso no tendría que haberlo hecho, la persona que lo encontró no tendría que haberlo visto, para no asustarse, pero bueno, cada uno ya estaba más que loco

FIN FLASH BACK

_abogados por favor, presenten el caso

Garret pasó al frente y empezó a hablar

_mis representados la familia cullen, demandan a los señores charles swan, Eleazar denaly, y los hermanos aterra, por maltrato a la señorita isabella swan—hubiese querido anular lo de swan, pero no podía hacer nada —maltrato físico y psicológico, abuso de poder, violación con acceso carnal seguido de muerte, y obligar a isabella swan a matar. Y también son demandados, por asesinato a la señorita isabella swan y encubrimiento

_yo no mate a isabella, charles el mato! Isabella yo no te mate, me escuchas? Estés donde este yo no te mate!—denaly que era el que menos creía ahora estaba gritando como loco

_señor denaly, cálmese—se volvió a sentar y garret siguió hablando

_señoría llamo a declarar al señor edward cullen—edward se levantó de su asiento, y tenía unas ojeras tremendas, después de hacerlo jurar garret le empezó a preguntar—señor cullen, podría decirnos como conocía a la señorita isabella?

_con bella siempre fuimos amigos, hasta el verano antes de que todo pasara, cuando volvimos al instituto yo cambie y nos separamos, cuando paso todo eso yo no le creí y termine yéndome del país, después volví a estados unidos, porque me ofrecieron un puesto en la clínica psiquiátrica de forks, donde estaba alojada isabella, me pusieron a cargo de su caso

_ustedes se llevaron bien o no?

_no la verdad que no, ella es una persona muy terca por así decirlo, y no quería ni hablar conmigo, era raro, porque parecía que ella estaba bien en ese lugar

_bien cómo señor cullen?

_siempre me dijo que dentro de esas 4 paredes estaba más segura que estando fuera de la clínica, no le creí

_por?

_supongo que porque no le creí la primera vez, pero ella me dijo que tenía pruebas de que todo era verdad, y que había muchas más cosas

_usted le creyó?

_Al principio no, pero después fui a buscar lo que me había dicho

_por qué lo hizo señor cullen?

_curiosidad?

_encontró algo?

_si, encontré la remera que ella había usado ese día, estaba llena de sangre

_qué hizo con esa remera?

_se la di a mi padre, para que le hiciera pruebas de A.D.N, sabíamos que no teníamos autorización, pero era necesario hacerlo, además después trajimos todas las pruebas a la justicia y ellos mismos hicieron las pruebas para que fuesen legales

_se encontró algo?

_si, la remera tenía sangre de la secretaría

_encontraron algo más o solo la remera?

_encontramos cartas que bella, había escrito para mí como si un día fuese a entregármelas

_qué decían esas cartas señor cullen?

_contaba cosas que la habían obligado a hacer, como cuando tuvo que matar a ese compañero de colegio porque le pegaban, la vez que violaron a esas chicas y después la mataron, los negocios turbios

_cómo ella sabía todo esto?

_El señor swan la obligaba a ver todo eso, con golpes

_usted cree todo lo que dicen esas cartas?

_si, yo viví cosas raras en la clínica, un día que me habían dado permiso para llevar a bella a cenar a mi casa, cuando llegamos a la clínica, el director estaba raro con bella, y decidí quedarme cuando iba a la habitación de ella, lo encontré queriendo pegarle, le pregunte a bella si lo hacían siempre y me dijo que si

_le creyó?

_lo hice, ella me obligo a irme a mi casa, no quería hacerlo, no tendría que haberlo hecho

_pero lo hizo

_si, cuando llegamos con mi familia al otro día no nos dejaban verla, pero cuando se fueron todos con mi papá entramos a la habitación y la vimos en ese estado

_muerta?

_no sé

_Cómo que no sabe?

_tuvimos que irnos, porque las enfermeras estaban cerca

_oscea que no confirmaron su estado?

_no hasta la noche

_la noche?

_si, yo llegue y deje una cámara, sabía que ellos habían hecho algo

_esa grabación esta acá no?

_Si la tiene el juez y todos los jurados que ya la han visto

_bien que hizo usted?

_en la noche llegue y corrobore que estaba muerta

_qué hizo?

_me ofrecí para dejarla en algún lugar

_por qué hizo eso

_no sé

_no más preguntas

El abogado de los 4 pasos a preguntarle a edward?

_si usted supo la verdad siempre, por qué no lo dijo?

_yo lo dije, con mi familia llevamos todas pruebas necesarias y dije en el lugar que estaba bella

_la justicia lo sabe?

_a lugar la pregunta abogado

_bien, señor cullen usted se fue a Europa cuando paso todo por qué?

_mi familia creía que era lo mejor

_pero después volvió por?

_para pedirle el divorcio a mi esposa

_qué lo hizo cambiar?

_bella, vi que había cometido un error, amaba a bella más que a nada en el mundo, y la sigo amando

_muy romántico, pero no cree que esto puede ser obra suya?

_abogado, hay pruebas, charles confeso que la había matado, en esa cinta está todo, usted mismo la vio, ahora mismo el señor denaly confeso que charles la mato

_usted se acostó con isabella?

La sala entera se quedó en silencio

_señor juez esa no es una pregunta del juicio

_el abogado tiene razón

_reformulo la pregunta, mantuvo una relación con isabella?

_si—estaba loco este hombre

_aun estando casado?

_creo que es mi vida privada, cuando le toque ver mi divorcio con tanya vemos si fue adultero o no

_abogado, tenga cuidado con las preguntas

_no más preguntas señor juez

_puede retirarse señor cullen

Edward bajo y se veía más que triste y demacrado.

HOLA CHICAS, QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS LINKS QUE SALEN EN EL CAP, SON DE IMÁGENES QUE SUBO PARA QUE MÁS O MENOS SE HAGAN UNA IDEA DE COMO ESTAN VESTIDOS LOS PERSONAJES, O DE LOS LUGARES QUE HABLO, DIGAMOS QUE EN LAS HISTORIAS NO ME GUSTA MUCHO DESCRIBIR, EN EL LIBRO MIO TENGO QUE DESCRIBIR MUCHO ENTONCES ACÁ QUE PUEDO LES PASO LAS FOTOS POR LAS QUE ME GUIO A LA HORA DE HACER LOS CAP

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA BIBI


	29. Chapter 29

Ese día el juicio llego a hasta esa parte, todos empezaron a levantarse y era hora de irme, le mande un mensaje a kate diciéndole que me iba y que mañana iba a estar en el juicio, pero que no me buscara, tenía que arreglar las cosas ahora o nunca iba a poder vivir de verdad. Pero lo estaba consiguiendo todos ellos estaban locos, todavía me acuerdo cuando me dejaron entrar a las celdas(pagado obviamente ) y les empapele las celdas con fotos mías

./imgres?q= d

./imgres?q=kristen+s

Los 4 estaban blancos y nadie sabía de donde habían salido esas fotos, la verdad es que de noche le habían dado unas pastillas y yo había aprovechado a poner las fotos, cuando se despertaron vieron todo eso. Y a mí sentada en la celda de al lado sentada, y después me puse una tela sobre la boca, para que ellos no gritaran, pero todo lo contrario gritaron como locos. Cuando llego el guardia(también pagado) ellos le dijeron que estaba ahí, él simplemente les dijo que no había nadie y se fue sin importarle ni las fotos, ese día, me la pase en las celdas torturándolos, cantándoles canciones y recordándoles sus crímenes

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Hoy era el gran final de todo, y tenía que hacer algo antes de que empezara

_hola

_garret

_marie?

_si, necesitamos hablar

_ahora? Tengo que ir al juzgado

_ya sé, es para eso que te llamo, necesito hablar con vos, pero sí que kate lo sepa

_ok, en media hora en el estacionamiento de los juzgados

_nos vemos, y gracias

EDWARD POV

Hoy era otra jordana del juicio, yo ya no daba más, había pasado un mes de lo peor, no habíamos vuelto a saber nada de bella, ni de mi hijo. El divorcio con tanya cada día estaba más cerca, ella me había dicho que era adultero, pero se supo que ella lo había sido antes y que además estaba robando plata de mi cuenta. Pero ni el divorcio me alegraba, necesitaba a bella y a mí bebe

_hijo vamos, hoy es el final de todo

_bella y mi hijo van a estar ahí?

_no sé edward, no te tortures más

Me levante solo porque bella, podía llegar a estar ahí, al fin era lo que ella quería, todos estaban locos, y lo peor es que hubiese preferido que hiciera eso conmigo, porque ellos por lo menos la habían escuchado yo ni eso.

Llegamos al juzgado y garret venía sonriente

_hola chicos

_hola garret

_edward arriba ese ánimo, hoy tenemos una sorpresa, y nada va a impedir que ganemos

_eso ya lo sabíamos garret

_estas muy negativo edward, vamos a la sala ya quiero que esto empiece.—nos fuimos a la sala y la verdad que no sé qué tan contento tenía a garret, yo estaba más que cansado de todo

_de pie el juez va a entrar—el juez entro y nos pudimos volver a sentar, papá era el único que estaba con garret y su asistente del otro lado, nosotros estábamos todos juntos y mamá me tenía abrazado

_abogado, presente a su último testigo por favor—todos miramos a garret, él había dicho que no hoy se iba a decir la condena o no condena

_llamo al estrado a la señorita isabella marie swan—todos abrimos los ojos y ella se levantó de una silla en todo su esplendor, estaba hermosa. Todas las personas se quedaron calladas y los aterra, denaly y charly empezaron a gritar

_orden, orden en la sala, se calman o van a ser sacados de la sala—bella se sentó y se veía tan hermosa

./imgres?

_jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad

_juro

_abogado puede empezar

_isabella, cuando quieras podes contarnos todo

_antes que nada, quisiera que se me dejara de llamar swan, porque no lo soy. Espero que esta vez me crean cada una de las palabras no como hace 12 años

_estamos para escucharte

Bella se puso a contarle todo lo que había pasado hasta el día de la cena, todos estábamos callados sin decir nada, escuchando las atrocidades que bella había tenido que presenciar y hacer, cada golpe que recibió, se veía fuerte, pero yo sabía que estaba más que nerviosa por todo esto

_bien bella, qué paso esa noche después de la cena?

_obligue a edward que se fuese para buscar las cartas que renne se había dejado donde yo confesaba algunas de las cosas que había tenido que vivir, él me hizo caso, pero cuando me estaba acostando pensé que había vuelto

_y era él?

_no, era charly—bella no dijo nada, y sabía que estaba recordando esa noche, y juro que quería hacer que parara y se olvidara de todo

_qué paso bella?

_me empezó a decir cosas, y no quería que yo hablara, de la nada se volvió loco y…y…-se quedó callada de nuevo con los ojos como mirando a la nada—y empezó a pegarme, de una forma que no había hecho, solo una vez me sentí así y fue antes de entrar a la clínica, pero antes mi cuerpo era más débil, lo que significaba que esta vez me estaba pegando mucho más fuerte que antes, si el director aterra no hubiese entrado a la habitación habría terminado muerta de verdad, ustedes vieron mi cuerpo en la grabación

_cuando usted hizo ese vídeo estaba viva, explíquele al jurado y a todos como fue posible eso

_como le dije milagrosamente seguía viva, pero yo sabía que si había otra vez, no iba a vivir, esa noche me levante como pude y me bañe para sacarme los restos de sangre. Me acosté y creí que iba a morir, estaba casi sin vida. A la mañana carlisle y edward me encontraron y me sacaron del lugar, me iban a sacar del país costara lo que costara, pero los obligue a que volviéramos e hiciéramos como que yo había muerto, así no los iban a perseguir a ellos, porque yo sabía la clase de personas que eran

_cómo hicieron?

_me inyectaron ese medicamento para parecer muerta, y pusimos la cámara, para ver si confesaban algo y así lo hicieron

_qué paso después?

_edward se ofreció a dejarme en algún lugar como se ve en la grabación y la verdad es que me llevo fuera del país

_Dónde fueron?

_en avión fuimos hasta Londres y de ahí fuimos en ferri a roma, después nos íbamos a ir a parís, pero yo me volví antes

_por?

_las pruebas ya estaban entregadas, y la realidad es que iban a tratar de investigar a la familia cullen y si yo estaba con ellos, era peor

_entonces decidió volver o fue a otro lugar?

_volví a forks

_y qué hizo todo este tiempo?

_lo que ustedes ven, volverlos locos a todos ellos—señalo a los 4 y ellos miraban sin creer lo que veían, y se movían de adelante a atrás, estos de verdad estaban locos

_por?

_quería que antes de que fuesen presos pasaran por lo que yo pase, me trataron de loca, perdí 12 años de mi vida por ellos, vi cosas horribles, hice cosas que nunca pude sacar de mi cabeza, ellos hicieron que hoy no quede nada de la bella que alguna vez fui

_por qué hizo todo esto? Hacerse pasar por muerta?

_para que ellos no me buscaran, para que no me lastimaran de nuevo, para poder vivir, solo eso quería, vivir

_no más preguntas señor juez

_abogado alguna pregunta?—miro al abogado de los 4 y ni siquiera contesto—bien isabella puede bajar del estrado.-Bella bajo y ni siquiera nos miró, solo toco el brazo de garret y le sonrio a la asistente—si no hay nada más que decir les pregunto al jurado si tienen la sentencia o necesita pensarlo, después de todo lo que paso?

_no señor juez, la sentencia ya está tomada y nada cambio solo se reafirmó—le pasaron al juez el veredicto y él empezó a leerlo

_se encuentra a los 4 acusados culpables en los cargo de fraude y negocios turbios, en los cargos de violación con acceso carnal seguido de muerte, se los encuentra culpable, en el cargo de instigación hasta lograr que isabella matara a una persona, se los encuentra culpable. A los señores charles swan y a quil aterra se los encuentra culpables en los cargos de agresión psíquica y física al borde de dejar asesinato culpables. Por lo tanto, a los 4 acusados se los condena a cadena perpetua, sin acceso a beneficios de salidas o fianza por buen comportamiento

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, mirando a los 4 acusados que no decían nada, parecían idos, hasta que charly se paró del lugar y vio a donde estaba bella

_perdón bella, estés donde estés perdón, espero que tengas paz

_estoy viva charly, ni eso pudiste hacer, sigo viva

_sería lindo creerte, perdón por matarte, perdón isabella—hizo lo que nadie pensó que iba a hacer, agarro una lapicera y se la clavó en la garganta. Bella abrió los ojos y grito

_nooo, no tenías que hacer eso charly—corrió hasta donde estaba y se agacho—esto no tenía que ser así, hagan algo no puede morirse, tenes que pagar por todo—la asistente de garret llego y la agarro de los hombros

_vamos, bella no veas esto

_kate no tenía que ser así, nooo. Viví, tenes que vivir lo que yo viví

_vamos—la chica la levanto y el suelo se podía ver a un charly desangrándose completamente. Pasaron por al lado nuestro y quise agarrarla, pero ella saco el brazo y después la policía la fue custodiando hasta un auto y después se perdieron sin saber de nuevo donde estaba mi bella


	30. Chapter 30

BELLA POV…

Cuando garret me llamo a declarar me sentí más que bien, las caras de todos, de los 4 fue perfecta, si no estaban locos, en ese momento terminaron de estarlo. Mi familia estaba totalmente sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo, se podía ver a lo lejos, y en estos años había aprendido a conocer cada una de sus expresiones. Y ahí estaba mi mamá, sonriéndome como siempre hacía para darme ánimos, quería irme con ella, pero lo había prometido, edward tenía su familia y yo no iba a interferir

La declaración llevo su tiempo, y en cada momento deje bien en claro que yo había sido la mente maestra de todas las cosas, no quería que se le echara la culpa a los cullen de nada, y menos a edward.

Aunque debo decir que cuando escuche el día anterior que se iba a divorciar igual, me confundió totalmente, tanya estaba embarazada, entonces por qué se iban a separar igual?

Cuando terminaron de dar la sentencia para los cuatro, nadie decía nada incluso charly, yo ya había bajado del estrado en ese momento, y después de unos segundos charly miro a donde yo estaba y me dijo

_perdón bella, estés donde estés perdón, espero que tengas paz

_estoy viva charly, ni eso pudiste hacer, sigo viva

_sería lindo creerte, perdón por matarte, perdón isabella—cuando termino de decir eso, agarro una lapicera que había en el escritorio y se la clavó en la garganta, no podía creer lo que había hecho, ese no era el plan, él no se podía matar

_nooo, no tenías que hacer eso charly—corrí hasta donde estaba y me agache—esto no tenía que ser así, hagan algo no puede morirse, tenes que pagar por todo—kate llego y me agarro de los hombros,

_vamos, bella no veas esto

_kate no tenía que ser así, nooo. Viví, tenes que vivir lo que yo viví

_vamos—esto no era así, no podía morirse él tenía que pagar—vamos—kate me llevo afuera y cuando pase por al lado de mi familia ni los mire, edward me quizo agarrar del brazo, pero yo lo saque, no quería saber nada de nada, y menos ver a edward, que iba a ser padre, la policía nos custodio hasta llegar afuera y nos fuimos a la cabaña, que me permitieran irme sin que nadie supiese donde estaba era una de las cosas que había pedido, por eso estaba la policía.

Íbamos en el auto, pero yo no quería ni hablar, quería volver y hacer que charly viviera, no se podía morir

_bella—mire a kate, ella no me decía así, me decía marie—ya podes volver a ser bella

_crees que de verdad puedo ser bella? No conseguí lo que quería, charly está muerto o está por pasar al otro lado

_Bella, conseguiste que todos supiesen la verdad, siempre quisiste eso

_pero charly está muerto

_y yo sé que no estas mal, solamente porque se mató y no sigue vivo pasando por lo que vos pasaste

_qué estás diciendo?

_era tu papá bella

_él no era nada mío, él fue el verdugo de mi vida

_bella no te mientas, es como decir que cuando viste a los cullen no quisiste correr y abrazarlos

_eso no tiene importancia kate

_si la tiene y no me mientas a mí, con vos hacelo, pero conmigo no, acordate que quedamos en no mentirnos

_ok me acuerdo

_y ahora bella?

_ahora qué?

_vas a volver con los cullen?

_no kate, edward va a estar con su familia y yo no me voy a meter en eso

_pero, siempre fueron tu familia, bella no les hagas eso. Ellos estuvieron en todos los momentos malos

_voy a pensarlo está bien?

_eso es algo—la mire y ella se reía, negué con la cabeza y seguimos camino a la cabaña

Una vez que llegamos a kate y ya habíamos estado media hora más o menos en la cabaña a kate le empezó a sonar el celular

_y ahora?

_charly que llama del más allá

_isabella no jodas con eso, yo a la primera llamada ya hubiese estado loca

_bueno kate contesta y entérate quien es

_tonta

_ya contesta—kate agarro el celular y vio quien era

_es garret

_tal vez charly se metió en su cuerpo

_isabella!—mientras yo no dejaba de reírme kate estaba blanca—hola amor…si esta acá…espera ahora le digo

_qué?

_garret dice que mañana tenes que ir a tu casa a ver el testamento de charly

_testamento? Jajajajajajajajaj kate por favor no me hagas reír

_bella, garret dice que te ha dejado mucha plata

_vamos kate, él sabía o creía que estaba muerta

_bella yo que sé, tenes que ir y punto

_ok, pregúntale la hora

_amor, dice qué a qué hora?...10 am

_no hay otra opción?

_no isabella, además ya no sos un fantasma ahora vamos a disfrutar

_charly me va a venir a buscar

_idiota—me tiro un almohadón por la cabeza y yo me fui a la habitación a darme una ducha

Cuando termine de bañarme y ya estaba lista para salir estaba kate en la habitación, yo me tire en un sillón, porque sabía que iba a querer hablar

./imgrAEpU/-JRU7I6kr:6,s:22

_vamos a cenar hoy

_no

_isabella, te lo voy a decir una sola vez, y escúchame bien

_qué?

_ de ahora en más vamos a salir todos los días que se nos antojen, ya te dije que no sos más un fantasma, entendiste? Además sos muy linda para quedarte acá dentro de por vida

_gracias por lo de linda, pero me gustan los hombres

_muy graciosa, ahora levántate de ese sillón y nos vamos a mi casa que me quiero arreglar

_yo no dije que iba a salir

_pero estas vestida para salir, ahora vamos antes que me enoje

_charly, asústala por favor

_basta, además no sabemos si charly está muerto

_yo si

_vos no lo estuviste

_vamos antes que te tire el colchón por la cabeza

_tan linda ella—agarramos los bolsos y nos fuimos a la casa de kate.

Cuando llegamos la iba molestando con que charly se le iba aparecer en la noche, íbamos riéndonos de lo lindo, pero cuando entramos a la casa, fue como si de verdad hubiese visto a charly

_bella

_esme—lo dije en un susurro, y ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

_mi bella—no aguante escuchar el dolor que había en su voz y corrí a abrazarla

_mamá-

_mi bella, cuanto te extrañe

_mamá, te necesite tanto, tuve tanto miedo mamá

_Shh mi amor ya estoy acá—me llevo a uno de los sillones y nos sentamos abrazadas


	31. Chapter 31

_qué haces acá?—no era que no me gustase, pero como sabía?

_le rogué a garret que me dejase verte, en realidad todos lo hicieron, pero él dijo que no ibas a querer, y yo prácticamente me tire a sus pies para que por lo menos me dejase venir a mí, después de todo soy tu mamá no?

_sabías que con vos no podía enojarme, pero no es bueno que sepas donde estoy, podría ser malo para vos

_bella por qué te fuiste?—mire a los costados y estábamos solas

_creo que nos dejaron solas, queres que vallamos a cenar a otro lugar o nos quedamos acá?

_donde sea esta bien, mientras hablemos

_salgamos un poco, hace mucho que no lo hago, y siempre quisimos caminar juntas—las dos agarramos nuestros bolsos y nos fuimos caminando a un restaurant

_cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

_bien, pero al principio era casi desesperante, no podía salir mucho y no los veía, pero no quiero hablar de eso

_tenemos que hablarlo bella, desapareciste, no quisiste hablarnos más. Qué fue lo que paso? Para que no nos hablaras más

_esme—dude un poco en hablar, la verdad no quería perder el tiempo

_bella por favor, siempre nos dijimos todo, te pido por favor que no lo cambies ahora

_me fui de parís porque

_ya sé porque te fuiste de parís bella

_qué?

_siempre dijiste que fue para proteger a edward

_no fue solo eso esme, oscea si, pero pensaba volver con ustedes, después que todo pasara iba a volver, por eso los llamaba, pero en la fiesta decidi no hacerlo y por eso mande la carta

_por?

_por?

_Si, qué paso en la fiesta?

_Eso no importa

_claro que importa bella, quiero toda la historia—en eso llegamos al restaurant y estaba un poco lleno de gente, pero al saber que eramos cullen y swan, además toda la locura del juicio nos dejaron entrar sin problemas, cuando estuvimos sentadas en una mesa apartada para que no nos escucharan esme volvió a preguntar—qué paso en la fiesta bella?

_voy a empezar por el principio ok?

_Te escucho

_con edward nos llevamos mal desde que llego, pero después empezó a creerme y las cosas cambiaron y… y…-estaba más que nerviosa, con esme siempre habíamos hablado, pero no de esto y menos cuando también se trataba de su hijo

_bells relájate, sabes que nada va a cambiar entre nosotras

_lo sé, pero es difícil nunca habíamos hablado de esto

_antes seguías siendo una nena, ahora son una mujer y déjame decirte que una hermosa mujer, cada vez que pasas levantas suspiros y envidias

_jajaja, tampoco es para tanto

_creme que si, pero por favor segui

_edward empezó a notar todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando y se le activo la parte protectora por así decirlo

_parte protectora?

_ya sabes, él siempre me protegía de todo, y más de los hombres. Después paso todo lo de los golpes y nos íbamos a ir a parís, pero alice hizo que primero fuésemos solos a roma. Y bueno en el camino empezaron a pasar cosas entre nosotros, nos empezamos a dar cuenta de cosas que antes no nos habíamos dado cuenta, y terminamos de darnos cuenta de todo la primera noche en roma, peleamos un poco y una cosa llevo a otra y…

_no hace falta que lo digas entiendo y para vos debe ser difícil decirlo, y después qué paso?

_pasamos dos días más juntos y me vine a forks de nuevo

_por?

_para protegerlo y para volver locos a todos ellos. Quise alejarme de ustedes, pero necesitaba escucharte, saber que estabas bien, pero cuando escuche a las chicas decir que edward va a ser padre tuve que irme, desaparecer de sus vidas, por más que no quieran a tanya ahora ella, va a ser la madre del hijo de edward.

_bella qué estás hablando? Estas confundida

_Esme no quiero hablar de edward ni de nada del pasado, quiero ver el presente de una forma diferente, sin tener que esconderme, ser libre como siempre soñé

_pero te estas confundiendo bella, tenes que escucharme

_muchas veces estuve confundida

_pero es que tu presente podría ser diferente

_hablemos de otra cosa. Cómo están los chicos?

_Te extrañan y lo sabes, sos su hermana y después de años de verte todos los días, fue más que difícil dejar de verte de esa forma

_tenían a edward

_no es solo él al que necesitábamos, era a los dos, somos una familia de 8 no de 7

_son 8 esme, y ahora van a ser 9

_bella escúchame

_no, no. Volví a hablar de lo mismo es mejor ya no hablar de eso, por favor

_está bien. Qué pensas hacer ahora?

_mañana tengo que ir a escuchar el testamento de charly y no sé después que voy a hacer, quiero viajar, disfrutar

_es lo que siempre quisiste

_si, y lo primero que voy a hacer es ir a Londres, siempre la ví por fotos en libros, y cuando estuvimos con edward la vi unos minutos ahora quiero verla entera

_y las personas con las que estabas acá? Digo garret y la novia

_ellos tienen su vida, y aunque vamos a seguir siendo amigos obvio, ellos tienen sus cosas, y me entienden. Ya los habíamos hablando

_puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_si, cuál?

_cómo te has sentido?

_bien—la mire raro, qué quería con esa pregunta?

_digo, no has tenido mareos, náuseas, cosas así

_no esme, por qué tendría que tenerlas?

_bella, te acordas que leíste biología?

_si—todavía no entendía a qué se refería

_bella cuando escuchaste a las chicas no hablan de tanya

_esme quedamos en que no íbamos a hablar de eso

_bella escúchame, no hablaban de tanya hablan de vos

_qué?—eso era imposible, no podía ser cierto

_bella las chicas hablaban de vos, cuando edward llego de roma, nos empezamos a dar cuenta. Le preguntamos si se habían cuidado y él nos dijo que no, y vos obviamente tampoco lo hacías

_estas diciendo que…-sin pensarlo lleve mis manos a mi pansa que si era verdad que estaba embarazada no se notaba nada todavía

_creemos, pero no lo sabemos

_creo que es mejor que me valla—me pare para irme, pero cuando me di vuelta edward estaba ahí y con tanya. Se quedaron viéndome

_que raro, es ver a un muerto

_para vos que me creías muerta seguro que es raro

_isabella, isabella, nunca te creí tan inteligente

_ni yo creí que fueses tan tonta tanya—se quizo adelantar, pero edward la paro

_es ella? Es ella por lo que me dejas?

_tanya

_decilo, por esta me dejas?

_basta tanya, no empeces

_habla!

_yo hablo por él. No es por mi tanya, es por saber cada una de las cosas que hiciste. De verdad pensaste que después de saber que vos estabas con tu papá en todo, iba a seguir queriendo estar con vos? Jajaja, ves porque te digo que sos tonta—mire a esme y le sonreí—espero verte antes de irme—pase por al lado de edward y me llamo, pero yo segui de largo.

A la mañana me desperté y lo primero que hice fue tocarme la pansa de nuevo, toda la noche había estado pensando en que podía ser verdad lo que había dicho esme, y me dormi con una sonrisa en la boca al darme cuenta que sería hermoso que eso pasara.

Me levante y me di una relajante ducha, para poder afrontar lo que hoy venía. Cuando ya había terminado de arreglarme y de desayunar me fui a la casa swan, donde se iba a leer el testamento.

Llegue y estaban los autos de garret y de los cullen, ellos que hacían acá?

Toque la puerta y una chica que no conocía me abrió

_señorita bella, pase por favor la están esperando—las dos llegamos hasta la sala y me mostro un sillón para que me sentara. Vi a los presente y cuando cruce la mirada con rose y alice me sonrieron

_estas hermosa bella, por fin aprendiste de moda—todos reímos, era alice

./imgres?

_gracias al, después de años con vos tenía que aprender algo

_y lo hiciste muy bien amiga

_hija—me di vuelta y me levante del sillón. Enfrente mío estaba renne con ojos llorosos, se quizo acercar a mí, pero me aleje

_ni lo intentes renne

_bella, mi amor no me hagas esto

_qué no te haga qué? alejarte de mí? Ya lo hiciste hace 12 años, cuando me encerraste en ese lugar

_por favor bella sos lo único que tengo

_eso ya no es mi problema, no fue mi culpa que charly se matara, yo no quería eso, pero fue tan cobarde que prefirió eso. Ahora—mire a garret y le dije—garret vinimos a hablar del testamento, hagámoslo tengo cosas que hacer

_ok

CHICAS PERDÓN LA TARDANZA, LAS FIESTAS ME TIENEN LOCA DE VERDAD


	32. Chapter 32

EDWARD POV…

Ver a bella tan hermosa cada día me volvía más loco, verla y no poder tocarla, era desesperante, necesitaba estar con ella y saber si de verdad estaba embarazada o no, quería formar parte de su vida y ella lo único que hacía era alejarse más y más.

Era hermosa, pero letal para el que estaba cerca de ella, porque no callaba nada de lo que pensaba, lo decía, siempre fue así, pero ahora lo hacía más notorio y cada palabra que decía eran dagas más que afiladas, dagas para matar a cualquiera, y era bueno verla defenderse después de años, pero lo único que rogaba es que esas dagas nunca fueses dirigidas a mí

_bien como ya muchos saben estamos reunidos para dar paso a la lectura del testamento de charles swan, el abogado de la familia swan va a dar a conocer lo que charles quería para toda su fortuna

_buenos días a todos—bella miraba al hombre, y se notaba que no sabía bien porque estaba acá. La verdad ninguno sabía porque charly quería que estuviésemos acá, pero bueno—mi cliente el señor charles dejo sus intenciones en mis manos, vamos a proceder a la lectura. A mi esposa renne swan le dejo nuestra casa en forks y en Australia, le dejo el 20% de las acciones en las empresas y todas las joyas de la familia swan le pertenecen, renne siempre fuiste una buena mujer que me acompaño en todo, perdón por todos los errores que cometí en vida. A la familia cullen le dejo el 20% de mis acciones en las empresas, y una casa en roma, sé que se preguntaran por qué, y les respondo que es porque ustedes cuidaron de isabella, de mi dulce bella, siempre fui un moustro con ella y me arrepiento cada día de mi vida, hoy después de saber que yo mismo la mate, me doy cuenta de lo que de verdad fui, y si pudiese tener un reloj que diese vuelta el tiempo lo usaría para hacer que nunca, pero nunca bella hubiese tenido que pasar por lo que paso, mi dulce bella siempre fue eso, un dulce, verla a ella te llenaba de alegría, siempre quise darle todo, pero un día eso se convirtió en algo que no pude controlar y la avaricia me segó, por eso carlisle y esme, gracias por cuidar de mi bella, ustedes fueron los padres que renne y yo no pudimos ser, no porque ella no quisiese, sino porque yo no se lo permití, no podría haber visto como otra de las mujeres más importantes me veía de la forma que me veía mi bella, con esos ojos que querían odiarme, pero que nunca pudieron hacerlo de verdad, le arruine su vida y así y todo ella jamás pudo odiarme—todos miraron a bella en ese momento y ella nos dio vuelta la cara.

_abogado está seguro qué ese testamento está bien? Dice porque lo hace, pero no queremos problemas después

_señora cullen no?

_si, esme cullen

_el señor swan redacto este testamento con las mismas palabras que yo leo y en todos sus sentidos, él sabía lo que hacía, así que tranquila que todo es legal y no va a tener problemas porque charles así lo quería

_ok, gracias

_no hay problema, cualquier duda de parte de todos no lo duden y me preguntan—nadie dijo nada más, y él siguió hablando, ahora mirando a bella—a mi hija isabella swan

_espere, él no sabía que estaba vivo, no puede haberme dejado nada a mí

_creo que sé la razón, sigo leyendo y después me pregunta

_ok, siga

_a mi hija isabella swan, le dejo el 60% de las acciones de las empresas swan, de todas las empresas swan, por lo que podes sacar de sus puestos a cualquiera. Le dejo una casa en Londres, porque sé que siempre quisiste conocer Londres y la casa en parís, te dejo todo esto, porque quiero que hagas lo que tenes que hacer bella, sé que no sos como yo y no matarías a nadie, siempre supe que estabas viva, o por lo menos después de que volviste de ese viaje, te sentí tan cerca y por más que nos quisieses poner locos, cosa que hiciste y muy bien, por mi parte lo hiciste en el sentido de que quise cambiar todas las cosas malas que hice, y fue por eso que los otros me querían ver muerto, bella nunca voy a cambiar lo que hice, al final quise cambiar, pero ya era imposible, espero que algún día me perdones y aunque sé que la plata no ayuda en nada, espero que tomes revancha y ocupes el lugar que te corresponde, dueña de todo el imperio swan, cuídate mi dulce bella y trata de ser todo lo feliz que yo no te deje, que la avaricia nunca te cambie, que el miedo te haga más fuerte y el amor te llene de la felicidad y vida que te saque, te amo mi dulce bella, y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hija, luchaste hasta demostrar que vos eras y siempre vas a ser una persona que diga la verdad. Perdón y dulce sueños mi bellita linda.

_como el abogado de la familia swan dijo muchas cosas de la familia le corresponde a la familia cullen, pero no todo, hay empresas que están a nombre de Eleazar denaly y charles swan, por eso especifico que a isabella le deja el 60% de todas las empresas swan, y no solamente de "empresas swan", sino de todas con las que comparte con denaly también

_Estas queriendo decir que soy la socia mayor en las empresas?

_si bella, podes hacer lo que quieras con ellas, y más ahora que denaly está preso

_alguien sabe cómo sabía que estaba viva?—todos se miraron entre sí, pero nadie dijo nada—ok, garret dónde hay que firmar y esas cosas? Además es necesario qué me quede?

_no señorita no es necesario que se quede, acá su abogado dijo que él puede ayudarle con los papeles, mientras usted se toma unas vacaciones y después toma posesión de su puesto si así lo desea, pero es necesario que firme todos los papeles, como que estuvo presente en la lectura del testamento y que acepta lo que su padre le dejo

_bien—bella se levantó de su lugar y fue a firmar los papeles

_perfecto isabella usted es dueña de las empresas, si necesita de algo puede contactarse conmigo, fui el abogado de su padre entiendo si no me quiere entre su grupo

_con usted no tengo problemas, si garret considera que es buen abogado, puede quedarse, él decide hasta que yo vuelva—lo último lo dijo mirando a garret y él solo sonrio, era obvio que se conocían y que él sabía que si bella decía algo tenía que cumplirse

_sabes que tu lugar siempre va a ser tu lugar, no hace falta que me lo digas

_no quiero que un hombre ocupe el lugar de una mujer

_feminista

_defiendo lo que es mío

_espero que vuelvas con esas ganas

_estas y muchas más. Bien si no hay nada más que hacer es mejor que me valla—yo me quede más mundo de lo que estaba, sabía que ese "irse" era viajar, era volver a perderla y no iba a dejar que eso pasara

_bella, kate sabe que te vas?

_si garret, ya sabía además, la puedo llamar

_no creo que te perdone no verte antes de irte

_creo que si le mando unos pasajes de avión al lugar donde me voy y vamos de compras me va a perdonar—escuchamos un gemido y nos dimos vuelta a mirar a la única capaz de estar mal al escuchar esas palabras

_vas a ir de compras sin mí?

_puedo avisarles para que vallan de compras, conmigo obvio

_siiii, me encanta la idea. Cuando sepas donde estas nos avisas y vamos todas a comprar, siiii jass vamos a ir de compras!

_alice amor, vos siempre vas de compras

_no importa

_es mejor que me valla, nos vemos cuando vuelva

Renne se quedó mirándola queriendo decirle algo, en realidad todos querían hacerlo, pero nadie se animaba porque la conocían, y sabían que ella hacía lo que quería, pero yo también podía ser igual que ella. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta de la casa corrí hasta donde estaba y la agarre de la cintura, se puso a gritar como loca, pero no la deje hasta que llegamos al auto y empecé a manejar

_estás loco! Déjame!

_dónde vamos hermosa?

_a ningún lado loco, bájate del auto

_nono

_edward

_bella

_bájate del auto ya!

_tres gritos locos, no van a hacer que haga lo que quieras, chau familia nos vemos después

_cullen

_mi hermosa bella, dónde vamos

_Al aeropuerto y después te volves

_En tus sueños

_cullen haceme caso

_si amor, cuando estemos juntos en un avión, y cuando este seguro que no me vas a dejar en una cama de hotel solo de nuevo

_perdón tenía que hacerlo

_ok, ahora él que tiene que hacerlo soy yo

_edward

_amor, tranquila ahora vamos a estar juntos

_estas casado

_divorciándome

_es peor

_no, además que me importa, me quiere sacar todo que lo haga, ahora vos tenes plata

_idiota

_pero me amas así. Dónde vamos?

_a Londres

_pregunta tonta la mía, y menos mal que no dijiste roma, creo que ese lugar no me gusta

_puede que te haga quererlo de nuevo

_puede ser. Por qué desapareciste de nuevo?

_locuras mías

_además de lo obvio?—me pego en el brazo y los dos nos reímos

_escuche a las chicas decir algo en el baño, y…

_y qué?—la mire a los ojos y estaban un poco con ese brillo que tanto amaba

_escuche que era posible que fueses papá

_Entendiste mal bella

_ahora lo sé.—me miro a los ojos con duda—de verdad puede ser edward?

_yo no me cuide y vos tampoco, creo que si bella

_es raro, no me deje vencer ni habiendo escuchado eso, pero cuando esme me dijo anoche que era un mal entendido y que yo podía ser la embaraza, creo que fue por eso que nunca me deje caer, por nuestro bebe

_lo sentís? De verdad crees que estas embarazada?

_cuando esme lo dijo, creo que me di cuenta, antes no lo había pensado

_te gustaría formar una familia conmigo bella?—cuando dije eso la mire a los ojos, y ella sonreía

_volviste a hacer una pregunta tonta cullen, es obvio que quiero formar una familia con vos

_gracias bella, estés o no embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe, porque si no lo estás, podemos practicar apenas lleguemos al hotel

_me gusta idea—iba a darle un beso, pero ella puso mi cara viendo a la carretera—quiero conocer a mi bebe


	33. Chapter 33

Apenas llegamos a Londres y nos acomodamos en la casa que ahora era de bella, fuimos directamente a una farmacia para comprar una prueba de embarazo y después de comprarla llamamos para pedir un turno con un médico

_edward de verdad estas loco, dejar todo en estados unidos y venir conmigo

_bella, cuando estuvimos en roma prometimos estar juntos y lo voy a cumplir siempre juntos

_hasta que la muerte nos separe

_hasta que la muerte nos separe mi bella, pero después de eso puedo asegurarte que también voy a seguir amándote

_después de la muerte nos vamos a seguir cuidando

_pero no hablemos más de eso, ahora estamos juntos y apunto de saber si vamos a ser papas, y eso es para festejar o seguir practicando

_qué vamos a hacer si estoy embarazada? Te van a decir que le mentiste a tanya y…

_y nada bella, los papeles de divorcio los empecé a hacer cuando estábamos en roma, llame a garret y le pedí que los empezara a hacer, obviamente no podía llamar a ninguno que tanya conociera así que garret era el mejor

_oscea que ya esta todo hablado?

_si casi todo, faltan los últimos detalles, pero vamos por buen camino, además ya te dije si me quiere sacar las cosas, vos ahora tenes plata, tenes una casa y muchas cosas más, no creo que sea problema para vos compartirlo con tu próximo marido

_te querés casar conmigo?

_bella esa pregunta la hace el hombre y teóricamente o simbólicamente vos y yo ya estamos casados, en roma lo hicimos

_ya sé que en roma lo hicimos, pero una cosa muy distinta es con papeles, y una ceremonia religiosa de verdad

_amor cuando el divorcio con tanya se termine, que espero sea rápido nos vamos a casar, así que empezar a llamar a las chicas porque vos y yo nos vamos a casar en muy poco

_de verdad?

_si bella, empieza a prepar todo, pero aun que falte un día para casarnos yo voy a preparar algo más que hermoso para que te cases conmigo

_eso no hace falta, digo ya estamos casados o no?

_no importa, sabes como soy y me encantan esas cosas, ahora nos vamos bien rápido a tu casa y hacemos el examen ok?

_ok edward, si eso queres eso vamos a hacer—maneje mucho más rápido y ella una de las veces que pasaba el nivel de velocidad permitida me miraba y negaba con la cabeza, pero yo la tranquilice

_tranquila amor conozco Londres como la palma de mi mano o mucho más todavía, creo que ni los reyes conocen tan bien como yo a Londres o incluso toda Inglaterra, estuve acá desde hace años, creo que conozco cada parte de Inglaterra por mar, por tierra y por aire

_de verdad?

_de verdad, digamos que era un adolescente demaciado revoltoso y salía a pasear todo el día o una mejor palabra a explorar como hacíamos de chicos

_jajaja yo también, todos los días exploraba los rincones de mi habitación u hubo un día que encontré una picadura de más—mire mal a bella y después ninguno de los dos se pudo aguantar y terminamos estallando en risas—por lo menos te hago reír

_siempre lo hiciste, no sabes lo mucho que extrañe no tenerte

_fue un mes nada más edward

_no digo solo de ese mes, durante esos años siempre me falto algo y nunca supe que era lo que me faltaba hasta que nos dimos ese primer beso

_hasta que me robaste mi primer beso querrás decir

_hasta que te robe ese beso, el mejor beso de mi vida, el beso que me cambio por completo

_creo que tengo ese poder a veces

_conmigo si

_y con otros

_es un chiste no?

_si, te hice reír?

_Ahora no—bella se río, pero no dijo más nada, aun que iba con esa hermosa sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando llegamos a la casa fui corriendo hasta el auto y la saque para entrar rápido y que se hiciera el examen

_alguien esta ansioso?

_más que ansioso quiero saber ya mismo si vamos a ser papás, me estoy volviendo loco. Anda al baño vamos!

_ok, ya voy loco, y después soy yo la loca que paso 12 años en un loquero

_anda al baño ya!

Bella se fue al baño al paso más lento que podía y yo me estaba volviendo loco por su lentitud, después de unos minutos salió y me dio el test, yo la mire raro

_velo vos, yo no puedo—lo vi y era el resultado que yo más quería. La alce en brazos y le empeces a dar vueltas en el aire como emmett le hacía—ed, ya qué paso?

_vamos a ser papás bella, voy a ser papá—la baje y muy despacio fui bajando hasta quedarme a la altura de su pancita que todavía no se notaba y le levante la remera que llevaba para darle un beso, de la nada vi que la pansa de bella estaba mojada la vi a ella, y estaba llorando, pero no eran sus lagrimas las que mojaban su pancita eran mis lagrimas, lagrimas de pura felicidad


	34. Chapter 34

_vamos a ser papás?

_si amor, gracias me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra, tenemos que llamar a la familia, y decirles. Tenemos que preparar la boda, las cosas para él bebe todo hay tantas cosas que hacer!

_edward, esas cosas las hacen las mujeres, y déjame decirte que tengo una copia exacta de alice, pero en hombre tranquilo hombre!

_es que amor, esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, no puedo creerlo que todo cambio tan de golpe

_pero te va a dar algo si no te calmas

_es que vos estas muy tranquila

_estoy feliz, pero no me puedo volver loca, no quiero que mi bebe salga loco como alice

_qué queres que sea?

_edward amor, de verdad estoy de un mes tranquilo

_esta bien, voy a ir a preparar la cena y después vamos a la cama

_edward es temprano todavía

_nooo, usted tiene que comer mucho y muy sano, ya sé las recetas que te voy a hacer, todas llenas de nutrientes y desde ahora vas a tomar las vitaminas para que él bebe nazca sanito

_voy a llamar a las chicas, espero que no estén tan locas como vos

_yo quiero escuchar—bella rodo los ojos y yo solo le di un beso y eso la calmo un poco la realidad es que estaba más que feliz iba a ser papá!

_hola alice, voy a poner el alta voz que edward quiere escuchar—bella apretó un botón y se escucho a alice llamar a todos—listo

_alice voy a ser papá!—me llego un golpe en la cabeza y bella negando a y muchos gritos de fondo

_cullen sos ideal para dar noticias

_estoy feliz

_De verdad van a ser papás?

_si ali, bella se hizo el test hace unos minutos y vamos a ser papás, así que tienen que empezar a preparar el curto del bebe, uno para nosotros, una boda a y una casa en forks cuando volvamos nos vamos a instalar en la casa que busques, pero que bella tiene que elegir también, vos solo busca las mejores y después elegimos

_siiii hermanito ya mismo me pongo a arreglar todo, que será nena o nene? Bueno yo compro para los dos

_esperen los dos! Me van a volver loca por favor

_es que bellita, vamos a ser tíos, vas a ser mamá!

_ya sé que voy a ser mamá y es hermoso, pero ustedes van a hacer que tenga stress por todas las locuras que estoy escuchando, así que alice, la casa es obvio que tenemos que elegirlo con edward y digo todo, vos busca como él dice la casa, pero la decoración la elegimos nosotros, quiero que el cuarto del bebe lo elijamos nosotros dos, te doy vía libre con el cuarto en la casa de ustedes

_siiiiiiii, por lo menos uno y el casamiento?

_mitad y mitad, anda arreglando algunas cosas, pero no todas

_ok, ok

_alice puedo hablar con bella?

_si mamá

_esme

_hola bells, vas a ser mamá?

_si esme, estoy tan feliz, es algo que…

_te entiendo mi niña así me sentí cuando me entere de emmett, es algo que no podes describir te llena de felicidad y desde ese momento dejas de vivir para vos y solo lo haces para esa personita

_entonces no estoy loca por sentir todo lo que siento?

_no mi amor es normal, más si las hormonas están en el medio

_bueno eso todavía no pasa, creo jajá

_mamá voy a ser papá!—bella me volvió a mirar riéndose

_si hijo me entere, felicitaciones amor, igual creo todo forks se entero mi amor

_no me importa mamá estoy tan feliz, bella y yo vamos a ser papás. No puedo creerlo quiero ir y gritarlo desde el big ben—bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y yo reí—pero es obvio que bella me mataría si hiciera eso, así que mejor lo grito en la casa

_mejor mi amor, no hagas enojar a bella, porque puede no gustarte el efecto de las hormonas

_ni hablar mamá, ya conozco a bella enojada y no me gusta para nada, con los otros se ve sexy, pero

_edward hijo no quiero saber si bella se ve sexy, de verdad te estas pasando

_perdón mami—bella no dejaba de reírse a mi costa por todas las tonteras que estaba hablando—es que estoy feliz

_si mi amor te entiendo, cuida de bella

_obvio mamá, bella y mi hijo son lo más importante para mí.—me dio un beso en el brazo y yo lo pase por sus hombros para abrazarla y tenerla al lado mío—mamá sabes algo de garret?

_dijo que en estos días te iba a llamar

_espero, porque ya no aguanto más

_tranquilo edward, ya vas a ver como todo sale bien

_si sale como hasta ahora entonces vamos por buen camino mamá

_bueno mi amor, los tengo que dejar porque acá ya es tarde

_si perdón mamá nos hablamos, los queremos

_chau mis bebes se cuidan mucho, y cuiden a mi nieto ok?

_si esme lo cuidamos con nuestra vida

_besos—cortamos la llamada y con bella nos quedamos abrazados en silencio, pero uno bien comodo, estar así con mi bella, era como volver al pasado y estar tirados en el barro de forks mirando al cielo sin decir nada, solo nosotros dos

_sabes que te extraño de forks?

_que mi bella dama?

_ver las estrellas los dos solos

_de verdad?

_si

_yo estaba pensando en lo mismo, en las noches que nos tirábamos en el barro y mirábamos las estrellas sin decir nada

_como han cambiado las cosas no?

_si amor, pero para bien

_eso creo

_amor, nos vamos a casar, vamos a tener un hermoso bebe, tenemos todo lo que queremos

_si amor, tenemos todo

_alguna vez pensaste qué íbamos a terminar así?

_no amor, vos y yo solo eramos amigos, nunca te vi como algo más, pero supongo que podía pasar o no?

_supones bien, porque paso, te amo mi bella linda

_ Y yo te amo a vos—le di un beso que parece ella quería seguir, porque se quedo con un puchero en la boca, pero tenía que ir a preparar la comida

_voy a preparar la cena

_ufa

_amor, tengo que cuidarlos, nada de quejas

_ok, pero esta noche sos todo mío

_Esta y todas las que quieras


	35. Chapter 35

UN MES DESPUÉS

El tiempo pasaba volando, con bella estábamos más que felices, él bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones y ya estaba de dos meses.

Yo ya estaba divorciado de tanya, por suerte nada había salido mal, ella no había hecho mucho lio, porque ella también había actuado de mala forma, incluso cuando estábamos en Londres, cosa que yo no, así que no pudo hacer más lio, o ella podía salir perjudicada más que yo. Solo tuve que ir unos días para firmar el divorcio, pero apenas lo firme me volví de nuevo a Londres, porque no quería pasar mucho tiempo sin mi bella. Ella al principio quizo ir conmigo, pero era mejor no hacerla pasar por un momento así y tampoco quería poner en riesgo el embarazo, porque estaba en los primeros meses de embarazo, y la quería cuidar más que nunca.

Con bella habíamos conocido casi toda Inglaterra, porque todos los días salíamos de turista, y ella estaba más que feliz, porque siempre le había gustado Londres, conocimos casi todos los palacios de Inglaterra y ella se quedaba como loca, por cada cosa que había visto en los libros

_edward!

_qué amor?

_vamos a ir a cenar a fuera o nos quedamos en la casa?

_vamos a ir a cenar a fuera amor, quiero pasear por Londres antes de irnos

Y era verdad mañana en la mañana nos volvíamos a estados unidos, pero hoy tenía una idea más que hermosa para proponerle casamiento a mi bella, y eso era en pleno Londres. Bella me dio un beso y se fue a preparar para irnos a pasear como ella creía, yo después de terminar de guardar todas las cosas para la sorpresa me fui a preparar, cuando llegue ella ya estaba bañada y se estaba arreglando el pelo, nos besamos y yo me fui a bañar, estos momentos eran los que más amaba con mi bella, cosas simples, pero que eran lo que más disfrutábamos

_amor!

_se me quedo la toalla en la habitación me la podes traer por favor?

_voy—a los segundos bella entro y estaba más que hermosa. Y se me ocurrió molestarla un poco

_amor queres bañarte conmigo un poquitín?

_no, ya estoy lista, termínate de bañar en dos segundos ok?

_mmm, por favor

_más tarde

_bella—cerro la puerta y se fue, me encantaba porque después quedaba mal, porque no me había dado lo que yo quería

Cuando baje a la sala ya estaba lista y recostada en el sillón riéndose de lo que había en la televisión

./imgres?q=kristen++.com =

_qué hago cuando la perfección de mujer esta acostada en la sala?

_mmm consentirla y llevarla a cenar que tenemos mucha hambre?

_yo quería otra cosa, pero bueno vamos hermosa—la ayude a pararse del sillón y nos fuimos al auto, en el camino los dos íbamos en silencio escuchando música, así que no había mucho que hablar, porque así íbamos cómodos los dos

Cuando llegamos la ayude a bajarse del auto y nos estábamos llendo, hice como que me había olvidado la billetera y me fui a poner lo necesario para pedirle casamiento mientras ella iba llegando al restaurant al que íbamos.

La vi llegar al restaurant y fui corriendo cuando ella se quedo quieta, viendo lo que había escrito

..com/images/view;

_edward viste que lindo?—se dio vuelta para verme por lo que había escuchado mis pisadas y cuando me vio se quedo más quieta que antes y se llevo una mano a la boca

..com/images/ i46 (perdón por el color de piel que no es el mismo que el de rob, la cosa es que vean la remera)

..com/images/vi

le di el osito y cuando termino de verlo, le di la rosa, ella la acepto, pero no vio adentro porque me seguía viendo a mí, al oso y a la pared, le mostré que viese dentro de la rosa y cuando vio le empezaron a salir más lagrimas que antes

..com/images/viewo=119&tab=organic

_y te queres casar conmigo?

No respondió nada, y solo me salto a los brazos

_amor eso cómo lo tomo, un si o un no?

_obvio que si edward, si quiero casarme con vos!

_esa era la respuesta que quería

_creí que no lo ibas a hacer

_te dije que aun que faltase un día para casarnos te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo

_es hermoso todo, te amo

_yo mucho más. Vamos?

_con la remera?

_me la saco si queres, pero quiero que todos sepan que aceptaste ser mi esposa

_era algo obvio amor, pero me encanto que lo hicieras

Nos fuimos a cenar y toda la noche estuvo más que hermosa, me encantaba como le quedaba el anillo a bella, y ella se veía tan feliz, esa imagen era la que siempre me iba a guardar en mi corazón el día que me dijo que si se quería casar conmigo y estando embarazada de mi primer hijo, era la imagen más hermosa de todas.

Nos volvimos a estados unidos a la mañana siguiente y cuando llegamos todos nos abrazaron más que contentos después de un mes si vernos.

En el camino nos fueron retando porque había hecho que bella desapareciera de nuevo por un mes más, pero para mi había sido el mejor mes de mi vida, así que no me arrepentía de nada

Bella les conto como le había pedido que nos casáramos y los chicos se pusieron como locos diciendo que ahora ellos iban a tener que esmerarse más el día que le pidieran casamiento a las chicas

CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS

Bella ya estaba de 5 meses de embarazo y estaba más que hermosa la pancita que tenía la hacía mucho más linda de lo que ya era. Hacía un mes nos habíamos enterado que era una nena, por ende todos nos habíamos puesto manos a la obra para organizar la habitación de Roceme, si ya sé algo súper raro para todos, pero en unos de los ataques hormonales de bella había dicho que quería que se llamara así, nadie entendía porque ese nombre tan raro, pero dijo que era, rose, alice y esme. Si ella quería yo estaba feliz. Lo que hace el amor.

Habíamos puesto como tope hoy día para mostrar las habitaciones en las distintas casas y si bien con bella la habíamos hecho rosa, esperaba que alice y las chicas no se hubiesen pasado con lo rosa

Era un domingo de familia así que estábamos en la casa grande, por lo que íbamos a ver primero la habitación que habían preparado las chicas y después nos íbamos a la nuestra.

Bella fue subiendo de apoco las escaleras y alice nos dejo ser los primeros en ver la habitación. Cuando llegamos con bella nos quedamos mirando la habitación si nada que decir, era como wow esto era Disney y mi hija una princesa de cuento

./imgres=19&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:78

_alice te pasaste hermanita, ahora roceme si que es una princesa de la época medieval

_cállate emmett, es perfecta o no bells?

_es hermosa alice, me gusta

_bells no te gusta?—todos miramos a bella y ella no decía nada, estaba callada, pero de la nada le salto a los brazos de alice y empezó a llorar

_Es perfecta alice, después de la que hicimos con edward no hay mejor habitación que esta, mi bebe es toda una princesa y esta es wow, me encanta

_siiii, sabía que te iba a gustar bellita!

_chicos bella tiene que descansar por qué no vamos a la casa de ellos a ver su habitación y ya los dejamos descansar?

_siiii, yo sé que también va a ser muy linda, bella ahora sabe lo que es lindo

Todos nos fuimos a la casa y alice subió corriendo las escaleras, pero papá la paro

_alice cullen, todos juntos vemos la habitación

_perdón papi, pero apúrense por favor

Fuimos subiendo las escaleras y cuando alice abrió la habitación todos quedaron sorprendidos

./imgres?q=cuartoved=1t:429,r:13,s:78

_ves alice, ellos hicieron todo sin llevar hasta el final la idea de princesa

_emmett la de ellos es más rosada que la nuestra!

_si, pero no tiene un carruaje de princesa

_no importa es hermosa, y esta chicos me encanta es hermosa también, bella tenía razón las dos son hermosas, los felicito, me gusta y mucho roceme va a ser una princesita hermosa y más que consentida

_alice vamos a la casa ya viste la hermosa habitación ahora vamos, que bella tiene que descansar

_ok, pero mañana vamos de compras

_alice, mañana podemos descansar por fa de verdad estoy cansada

_ok, ok, el martes?

_el martes esta bien

_ok, nos vemos chicos y a descansar

_si alice

_no digas eso edward, porque bien que cuando dicen nos vamos a descansar primeros hacen sus cositas y después duermen

_emmett cullen!

_qué mami?

_no digas esas cosas, y los chicos ya son grandes para hacer sus cosas no molestes—bella se puso roja y yo la abrace por los hombros pobre mi hermosa bella

CHICAS MUCHOS CAP POR LOS DÍAS DE ABANDONO, PERDÓN PRIMERO INTERNET Y DESPUÉS MUCHAS COMPLICACIONES, LES AVISO QUE YA ESTOY POR TERMINAR LA HISTORIA, PORQUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES Y QUIERO DEJARLA TERMINADA ANTES DE IRME


	36. Chapter 36

PEQUEÑAS MÍAS, VOY A ACLARAR ESTO DESDE AHORA PARA QUE ENTIENDAN LA HISTORIA.

BELLA Y EDWARD YA ESTAN CASADOS, LO HICIERON UN MES DESPUÉS DE VOLVER DE LONDRES MÁS O MENOS A LOS TRES MESES DE BELLA. NO LO HE CONTADO TODAVÍA PORQUE VA A SER UN FLASH BACK EN SU DEBIDO MOMENTO.

ACLARADO EL PUNTO EMPECEMOS CON EL CAP

MESES DESPUÉS….

_bella qué estas haciendo?

_nada, solo quería preparar el desayuno

_amor no es que diga que vos no sabes cocinar, pero nunca lo hiciste

_edward cuando era chica cocinaba con tu mamá, y eso fue hasta los 13

_no importa ahora estas embarazada

_embarazada nada más, puedo cocinar

_no, yo lo hago vos sentate

_edward

_bella me haces caso

_NO

_isabella marie cullen!

_ok, ok, te pones como loco, ya ves roceme tu papá esta loco—bella se tocaba la pancita y le hablaba a nuestra hija. Nunca me iba a cansar de verla, se veía perfecta

_no le digas esas cosas a roce porque lo va a creer

_y vos no le digas solo roce, es roceme no te olvides de esme

_bella

_aha, es roceme o no mi amor? Voy a tomar el desayuno al patio de invierno

_ok ya llevo las cosas—me acerque y le di un beso

Después que tuve todo listo nos pusimos a tomar el desayuno mientras leíamos algo, muchas veces no era necesario que ninguno de los dos habláramos, nos gustaba compartir momentos juntos en silencio o no, la cosa era pasar el tiempo juntos y nosotros lo disfrutábamos así

Me empecé a reír de la nada y bella me miro rara

.

_qué te pasa?

_tenes algo al lado del labio

_a y eso te causa risa?

_no, es que te ves tan tierna, deja te lo saco—se lo saque si, pero con un beso en los labios

Golpearon a la puerta y tuvimos que cortar el beso, seguro por lo impaciente que eran los golpes debía ser alice. Llegue a la puerta de entrada y si era alice

_hermanito!—ni siquiera le había dicho que pasara que ella ya había corriendo al jardín de invierno. Cómo sabía que estábamos ahí?

_alice—ella me miro y tenía una cara de nena buena que nadie se creía

_quiero ir de compras

_ ahora bella esta descansando

_esta leyendo

_alice

_vos tendrías que estar trabajando

_esta es mi casa si mal no recuerdo

_eso no importa, bella es mi hermana y vamos a ir de compras—volvimos escuchar el sonido de la puerta y alice se puso blanca

_qué pasa enana?

_es jasper, él no tiene que saber que estoy acá, dijo que si venía a buscar a bella me dejaba sin tarjetas—muy grave error que dijese eso, me vio la cara que puse y se puso a rogarme—edward por favor no digas nada, te prometo que hago lo que quieras, pero por favor no le digas que estoy acá

_lo que quiera?

_lo que quieras hermanito

_no más compras para bella hasta después del embarazo

_qué? No, no, eso no

_ok, ya voy!—me agarro del brazo y me paro

_esta bien, hago lo que quieras, no más compras para bella—estire la mano y a ella le costó mucho más

_Alice

_ok,ok –termino de estirar la mano y la apretó

_buen trato pequeña, ya vuelvo—fui hasta la puerta y me desarregle más la ropa

_hola edward, perdón que te moleste venía a ver si alice estaba acá, mi hermana estaba ocupada y ella quería ir de compras

_y venía a buscar a bella?

_si, trate de pararla, le dije que la iba a dejar sin tarjetas, pero me llamo emmett y en ese momento de descuido se fue, esta acá?

_no, jasper. La verdad es que me tarde porque con bella… bueno ya sabes

_o, o perdón los interrumpí, perdón, perdón

_no hay problema, la verdad me tengo que ir de compras para la casa, así que mejor que estés acá, si queres podemos ver si alice esta en el centro comercial

_no hay problema?

_no para nada, voy a avisarle a bella que me voy a comprar y vamos—fui hasta el jardín y alice estaba atrincherada contra la puerta

_qué paso?

_vamos a ir al centro comercial

_por qué ustedes si y yo no?

_porque vamos a ir a buscarte a vos, y comprar cosas para la casa

_pero yo estoy acá

_no me digas. La cosa es dónde dejaste el auto?

_lo escondí, sabía que jass iba a venir. Gracias ed por cubrirme

_así que cubrirte alice cullen?—los tres nos dimos vuelta y estaba jasper en la puerta

_jass , yo puedo explicarte amor

_bella esta embaraza alice, te dije que no la molestaras y vos venís acá

_pero necesitaba salir de compras!

_no me importa mary

_me dijiste mary?

_si, no puedo creer que las compras te puedan más que la salud de tu sobrina, bella esta en fecha de parto y vos queres ir a comprar!

_perdón yo… no mido las consecuencias

_nos dimos cuenta, ahora vamos a la casa y no molestes más con compras

_si jass, perdón chicos—se iban a ir, así que los acompañe, pero estábamos llegando a la puerta de salida cuando escuchamos un grito de bella

_edward! Ayyyy—nos miramos con los chicos, y salimos corriendo ese grito significaba una sola cosa, roceme venía en camino

_tranquila amor, ahora vamos al hospital ok? Vos respira como nos enseñaron

_edward y si no soy buena madre?

_vas a ser una madre perfecta mi amor, tranquila

_ed

_shh amor, todo va a estar bien y vamos a ir aprendiendo con el tiempo,

_ayyyyyyy—bella se agarró la pansa y trababa de respirar como le habían dicho en las clases de pre-parto

_jass ahora entiendo porque estabas enojado, si hubiésemos ido de compras todo hubiese pasado en el centro comercial

_ahora entendes ali?

_si amor, perdón chicos

_ya alice, no paso nada malo y ya vamos en camino a recibir a nuestra hermosa bebe—bella iba tratando de calmar los gritos y se encorvaba—bella no pujes todavía

_pero tengo ganas, de verdad

_alice avisa que vamos directo a la sala de parto, jass más rápido por favor

_si, si

_papá, edward dicen que van a la sala de parto directamente—escuchamos el grito de papá por el otro lado

_qué?

_papá no grites yo no sé esas cosas, bella dice que tiene muchas ganas de pujar y según edward eso esta haciendo

_enfermeras una camilla ya, la sala de parto directamente!—se escuchaban los gritos nada más, y yo tratando de ayudar a bella en todo, ya le había sacado las zapatillas, y el pantalón ya se lo había desprendido, pero ella quería seguir pujando y no podía decirle que no lo hiciera, si roceme quería nacer en el auto, entonces había que dejarla

Pero por suerte no pasó eso, y cuando llegamos al hospital ya todos nos esperaban en la puerta, pusimos rápido a bella en la camilla y carlisle me tiro la ropa de cirugía para cambiarme

_edward no me dejes!

_ya vengo amor, me cambio por la ropa y vengo, lo mismo van a hacer con vos, ok?

_ok, no tardes

_no amor ya vengo—fue la vez que más rápido me cambie en mi vida, no quería ni pasar un segundo lejos de mis princesas, llegue al lado de bella y le agarre la mano, ella me miro y me sonrio

_bueno vamos a empezar a pujar, de nuevo ok?

_de nuevo? Bella ya venía pujando en el camino

_digamos que la señora dejo, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo sin vos edward

_bella

_ya estas acá no? Empecemos—todos las personas que estábamos en la sala solo negamos con la cabeza, y bella empezó a gritar de nuevo—ayyyy!

_puja bella, puja—veía a bella hacer todo la fuerza necesaria y apretar mi mano, su frente estaba toda traspirada, pero nada importaba, ella seguía viéndose hermosa—vamos bella, ya esta cerca

_ayyyyyyyyyy—volvió a pujar

_vamos amor ya viene, vamos

_me va a querer?

_si amor, te va amar—le di un beso en los labios y me separo par volver a gritar

_ayyyy!

_bien bella, ya esta la cabecita. Queres ver edward?—mire a bella, porque quería ver a mi bebe, pero quería estar con bella

_anda amor, vela—fui y se veía hermosa, si nada de pelo en la cabecita. A bella le vino otra contracción y volví con ella. Volvió a pujar

_Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy

_ahí viene, si, si acá esta—escuche el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida, después del sonido de la vos de bella cuando cantaba, el llanto de mi bebe, de mi roceme una princesa en todas las letras—papá hace los honores?—me dieron para cortar el cordón y después se llevaron a roceme para aspirarla y yo aproveche para volver con bella

_es hermosa amor, gracias—le di un beso y nos separamos cuando escuchamos el llanto más cerca, oscea que la traían para que bella la viera, se la pusieron en los brazos y le empezaron a salir lagrimas

_hola mi amor, hola roceme—su vos era un susurro, roceme dejo de llorar, pero todavía no abría los ojos. Las enfermeras se llevaron a roceme para hacerle todos los controles y los doctores siguieron trabajando en bella. Yo salí a la sala de espera y ya estaba toda la familia

_y?

_soy papá!

Alice vino corriendo a abrazarme y después le siguieron todos, cuando fue el turno de mamá me largue a llorar

_perdón mamá

_por qué amor?

_por dejarte durante 12 años, no sé que haría si mi roceme me dejase, perdón

_ya paso bebe, ahora estas acá

_ahora estamos acá como una familia de verdad

_y hermanito se parece a mí?—todos lo miramos y rose le pego—qué? puede parecerse a mí, sería hermosa

_es hermosa hermano, casi no se le ve el pelo ni las cejas

_de qué color son los ojos?

_todavía no los abre, pero es un angelito

_ay ya quiero verla!

_ya vamos a poder verlas alice tranquila

_por qué no vamos a almorzar algo? A bella la van a preparar para pasarla a sala común y después vamos a verla

_yo me quedo por acá

_edward

_De verdad, después voy a comer algo

_ok, ya volvemos

_aha—después de unos minutos vi como se llevaban a bella a la habitación y me fui con ellos

_edward se durmió, ya va a despertar, estaba muy cansada

_ok

_en un rato vuelvo a verlas ok?

_dale

Nos quedamos solos y a los minutos bella se fue despertando

_hola amor

_hola ed, y roceme?

_me voy a poner celoso, ahora preguntas por ella nada más

_tonto

_ya la traen—termine de decir eso, y golpearon la puerta dejando ver a una enfermera con la cunita donde traían a roceme. Nos dejo solos y yo agarre a mi princesa y se la di a bella, seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero de apoco empezó a abrirlos, cuando los abrió del todo eran iguales a los míos, miro primero a bella, pero cuando le hable centro toda su mirada en mí

_hola roceme, sos hermosa

_ya tiene a un amor platónico

_y ella es mi amor

_solo ella?

_y vos hermosa

Vino toda la familia y se volvieron loca cuando la vieron, princesa era hermosa era un ángel como su mamá

.com/imgres?hl=en& utwe4meTPBg&


	37. Chapter 37

_Voy a hacer pasar rápido el tiempo, primero porque me voy de vacaciones y quiero dejarlo listo antes del domingo que me voy, segundo porque la historia no la voy a hacer tan larga y tercero, porque lo más importante esta por venir_

Hoy mi pequeña princesa roceme cumplía 3 añitos, estaba más que hermosa, el tiempo pasaba volando, ya lo había dicho y comprobado. Con bella eramos más que felices, todos nos pedían que tuviésemos más hijos, porque ellos ya tenían uno cada uno, recién nacido y nosotros a roceme de tres años, y decían que era hora que le diésemos un hermanito, pero con bella habíamos viajado y disfrutado del tiempo que teníamos, la verdad era que estábamos gastando un poco la fortuna que teníamos los dos. Pero así estábamos felices.

Bella estaba con roceme en el jardín trasero y parece que no quería hacerle caso

_qué pasa amor?

_roceme no quiere irse a bañar y va a llegar alice y nos va a retar o me va a retar mejor dicho

_roceme, princesa, hacele caso a mamá

_ok, ahora voy—empezó a caminar a la casa y bella nos miro mal

.com/imgres?hl=en&gb

_a vos si?

_soy su amor, qué le vamos a hacer?

_cullen te voy a

_me vas a amar toda la vida no?

_obvio—los dos nos sonreímos y le di un beso, pero mi hermosa princesa nos corto

..com/images/view;_ =13s

_he bella, tenes que bañarme

_cómo me dijo señorita?

_mami?—le puso la carita de alice y bella se fue caminando, la verdad que nadie quería ver enojada a bella, y mi bebe lo sabía más que bien

Las personas empezaron a llegar y alice nos obligo a vestirnos a todos de blanco y como si estuviésemos en la playa, no se daba cuenta que esto era forks y siempre estaba frío!

Roceme estaba más que feliz con su fiesta y vestida de blanco parecía todo un ángel igual que bella, estaban hermosas las dos. Mis dos mujeres, las que más amo en mi vida, mi todo.

_amor

_mmm

_voy a ir a buscar el regalo de roceme al jardín

_no queres que valla yo?

_no, vos encárgate de cuidar que tus hermanos destruyan la casa

_ok, te amo mi ángel

_y yo mucho más

_no yo más

_no

_ok, los dos nos amamos mucho, mucho

_hasta después de la muerte mi hermoso caballero

_hasta después de la muerte mi bello ángel—nos dimos un beso más que largo, los dos queríamos seguir ese beso, pero bella lo corto para darme una hermosa noticia

_esta noche pretendo quedar embarazada

_me estas hablando en serio?

_si tu mamá se va a llevar a roceme a su casa, y yo deje de tomar las pastillas hace dos semanas, por eso te obligue a cuidarte a vos y nunca te diste cuenta

_no, nunca me di cuenta, pero entonces esta noche vamos a practicar toda, toda la noche

_me encanta esa idea—se estaba llendo y la volví a traer a mis brazos

_quiero un varón ahora

_sus deseos son órdenes caballero mio

_te amo bella, te amo

_te amo edward y siempre te voy a amar, pero eso ya lo sabes no?

_si, pero me encanta escucharte decirlo, me hace más feliz de lo que ya soy

_TE AMO!—dijimos los dos juntos, y después de un beso más bella se fue a buscar la bicicleta que le habíamos comprado a roceme

Me fui con mi familia mientras cuidábamos a todos los chicos, que no eran muchos, pero eran todos más que inquietos como sus padres, estábamos todos más que tranquilos esperando que llegara bella con la bici, cuando escuchamos un ruido como de disparo. Todos nos miramos y roceme fue la que primero hablo

_papi qué fue ese ruido?

_no sé amor, ahora voy a ver, vallan con la abuelita esme y las tías a tu habitación

_pero papi

_roceme por favor

_ok—las chicas se llevaron a todos los bebes arriba y yo corrí hasta el jardín, pero nunca pensé encontrarme con lo que vi. Bella estaba tirada en el suelo y tenía sangre en la pansa. Llegue hasta donde estaba y la agarre en mis brazos. La lleve hasta la sala y la acomode en los sillones, para ver como estaba.

..comi=12greeq7t&.crumb=pXm/f5kfj8y

_bella me escuchas amor?

_ed… ed—llevo su mano hasta mi mejilla y me limpio una lagrima que no me había dado cuenta que tenía—te…los amo—su voz era muy débil

_Escúchame bella, vamos a ir a un hospital, vas a estar bien

_ho…la cha…r…ly—mi cara cambio completamente, no podía estar diciendo eso—aho…ra nos va…mos, chau ed te amo, nos ve…mos más tarde—la mano que estaba acariciando mi mejilla se callo a un costado de ella

_bella! Amor escúchame! Bells amor, amor—le hice respiración boca a boca, le hice masaje cardiaco todo, pero nada bella no reaccionaba—bella, amor, desperta mi amor, es el cumpleaños de roceme, bebe tenes que traerle la bici, mi amor, vamos a encargar otro bebe esta noche de acordas, vamos mi amor desperta

_edward hijo—vi a papá y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, después vi a emmett y a jasper

_por qué lloran? Porque bella y yo vamos a encargar otro bebe?—mire a bella y le hable de nuevo—mi amor, están llorando porque vamos a tener más hijos que ellos, son re celosos, voy a traer a roceme partimos la torta ok? Espérame acá

_edward, hijo

_qué papá?

_por favor acepta la realidad

_qué realidad papá?

_hijo bella esta

_esta dormida papá

_qué paso?—vi a alice, y cuando vio a bella dormir fue corriendo hasta ella y se puso a llorar y a moverla

_alice, la vas a despertar no seas bruta—ella me miro con sorpresa en los ojos

_edward—me abrazo fuerte y yo no entendía porque me abrazaba así y lloraba de esa forma

_vamos a encargar otro hijo esta noche ali, no te gusta la idea? Bella me lo dijo antes de ir a buscar la bici o no amor?—me agache de nuevo a su lado y le acariciaba la cara—alice tendrías que traerle otra ropa, se quedo dormida con la ropa que se callo al barro

_edward qué estas diciendo? Bella no esta dormida y eso no es barro es sangre

_alice, bella esta dormida

_no esta dormida, bella esta muerta edward!

_no esta muerta, deja de decir estupideces bella esta dormida o no amor? Bella despertarte y demostrarles que solo estas dormida

_edward por favor, yo sé que es difícil, pero por favor—vi de nuevo a todos en la sala y estaban llorando

_ella esta viva, yo lo sé, ella no esta muerta ali, ella me dijo que íbamos a encargar otro bebe, va a ser un varón los dos lo queremos así

_edward—alice me volvió a abrazar y se puso a llorar de nuevo

_ali ella no esta muerta, esta dormida

_hermano, vamos a tomar algo a la cocina

_nooo, con bella le tenemos que dar la bicicleta a roceme

_hermano escúchame, yo sé que esto es difícil, bells era mi hermana

_es tu hermana emmett

_edward escúchame. Bella esta muerta y roceme te necesita!

_ella no esta muerta emmett no lo esta, decime que no esta muerta!—emmett me abrazo bien fuerte y se puso a llorar mas fuerte que antes. Nos quedamos unos minutos abrazados y después llego una ambulancia y la policía—qué quieren acá?

_tienen que llevarse a bella, y averiguar que fue lo que paso

_no se la lleven por favor, bella no puede estar muerta papá, por favor hace algo somos médicos hace algo por favor, es mi bella—me caí de rodillas al piso y después sentí unos brazos abrazarme por los hombros

_ya mi niño, ya

_mamá, decime que no es verdad por favor, decime que bella solo esta dormida por favor mamá

_edward hijo porque no vas con roceme y la haces dormir vos, quiere verlos

_no puedo dejar a bella, ella no me dejaría mamá o no bella?—fui hasta donde estaba mi bella, y la estaban poniendo de una bolsa negra—qué hacen? No déjenla!

_hijo vamos a la habitación

_no, bella se queda conmigo, como siempre ustedes no se van a llevar a mi esposa, ella se queda acá

_hijo por favor anda con roceme—esme estaba llorando, pero nada importaba nadie se iba a llevar a mi bella

Los médicos me estaban corriendo, para llevarse a bella, pero yo no los iba a dejar

_es mi esposa no la toque

_edward, vamos—emmett y jasper me agarraron de los brazos y empezaron a llevarme, mientras yo gritaba

_bella amor! Bella! Despertarte mi amor demostrarles que estas despierta bella por favor!—trataba de soltarme, pero me tenían fuerte agarrado y no me dejaban ir—bellaaa aaa no me dejes!—las lagrimas no me dejaban de salir, y yo seguía gritando el nombre de mi bella. Emmett y jasper me llevaron a la habitación de roceme y ella vino a abrazarme

_papi!—cuando sentí sus bracitos abrazarme por las piernas me di cuenta de la realidad, bella nos había dejado, bella no iba a volver. Alce a mi princesa y la abrace bien fuerte, cómo le iba a decir que su mami estaba muerta, no podía, no podía una nena tan hermosa como ella quedarse sin mamá

_roce

_roceme papá, mami siempre dijo que era roceme

_princesa tengo que decirte algo

_mamá se fue al cielo no?

_qué?

_mamá me dijo que te cuide mucho, y que iba a mandarnos un angelito de la guarda más adelante, pero me dijo que te cuidara mucho, mis primitos también la vieron

_roceme, de qué estas hablando?

_mamá estaba con un vestido blanco, y cuando yo estaba llorando, ella vino y me dijo que no llorara, que ella siempre iba a estar con nosotras, que nos quería más allá de la muerte—abrace más a mi bebe y llore mucho más

_nos pueden dejar solos, quiero dormir con mi bebe

_edward

_por favor mamá, pueden quedarse en la casa si quieren, pero quiero estar solo con ella

_vamos a estar acá llámanos—se fueron todos, y yo empeces a preparar a mi bebe para ir a dormir, después nos acostamos los dos y ella me limpiaba las lagrimas

_vamos a estar bien papi no llores por favor, mami me dijo que siempre te hiciera sonreír

_ay mi princesa, te amo bebe

_y yo a vos papi—se fue quedando dormida en mis brazos y yo no dejaba de llorar que iba a hacer sin mi bella, cómo iba a seguir sin ella


	38. Chapter 38

Cuando los rayos de sol fueron asomando en la ventana golpearon la puerta de la habitación

_hijo tenes que firmar papeles en el hospital

_mamá no tengo ganas de nada de esas cosas

_sé que no mi amor, pero es necesario que lo hagas—mire a mi bebe en la cama dormida abrazada a mi pecho tan hermosa como su mamá, me dieron ganas de llorar, y sentí los brazos de esme abrazarme—shh mi pequeño mamá esta con vos

_por qué mamá? Por qué tubo que pasar esto?

_no sé mi amor porque que paso, pero tenes que seguir roceme te necesita fuerte, no te dejes vencer, ella te necesita más que nunca—la mire de nuevo, y le acaricie su mejilla

_es tan diferente a bella, pero tan igual, siempre que quiere algo y me lo pide me hace acordar a bella, sus ojitos tan diferentes, pero tan iguales, los sonrojos, cuando no sabe mentir, es tan igual a ella, tiene todo lo que me enamoro de ella, no sé si voy a poder mamá, bella es todo para mí

_hijo, vos le dijiste a bella cuando roceme nació que las dos eran lo más importante de tu vida, bella ya no esta, pero te dejo a roceme, nuestra princesita tiene algo de bella, ella fue feliz este tiempo, la hiciste feliz

_pero fue tan poco tiempo mamá

_no importa el tiempo edward importa la calidad de ese tiempo, y vos le diste todo, ustedes se dedicaron a disfrutar de viajes, de salidas en familia y dejaron el trabajo de lado, se dedicaron a pasar todo el tiempo que pudieron juntos.

_pero roceme es tan chiquita, ella necesita de bella

_si que la necesita, y ella va a estar presente, vos no vas a dejar que bella desaparezca de la vida de roceme, todos no vamos a dejar que bella desaparezca de su vida ni de la nuestra, pero ella no hubiese querido que nuestra vida se estancara acá, ella te hubiese dicho esto "la vida sigue, yo me voy, pero vos te quedas, seguí tu vida y disfrútala por los dos"

_cómo lo sabes?

_era mi niña también, y la conocía, ella siempre supo que la muerte era algo más en la vida, y sabía que siempre había que seguir a pesar de todo, ella sufrió mucho tiempo, pero siguió adelante y consiguió lo que siempre quizo y más, tubo su familia, tubo lo que quería

_bella fue feliz mamá?

_no lo sé con certeza mi amor, pero siempre sonreía y se veía feliz, pero si lo fue o no, solo ella te lo podría decir

_pero eso ya no lo voy a saber—mamá me miro con tristeza y yo me levante para dejarle espacio—podrías cuidar a roceme mientras hago los tramites?

_claro mi amor anda tranquilo

_papi—me acerque hasta ella y me abrazo

_qué paso mi ángel?

_me vas a dejar solita?

_no mi amor, esta la abu esme, yo hago unos tramites y vuelvo

_me lo prometes?

_si mi ángel, ya vuelvo

_te quiero papi

_y yo a vos princesa, te amo—le di un beso en la frente y la ayude a que se acostara de nuevo—ya vengo amor, descansa un poco más si?

_si papi

Me fui hasta la sala, y ya estaban casi todos

_qué hacen todos despiertos?

_la policía volvió para investigar y hemos estado con los trámites del hospital

_perdón por no ayudarlos

_no hay problema, cómo esta roce

_roceme este bien—me reí solo, ahora yo era el que corregía a los demás con el nombre de mi princesa y antes era mi bella—lo tomo mejor que yo

_es bueno eso, vamos te llevo al hospital

Nos fuimos con papá y emmett hasta el hospital, cuando llegamos renne estaba ahí

_edward!—Vino corriendo hasta donde estaba y me abrazo bien fuerte llorando—mi niña, edward mi bella

_ya renne, ya—renne, había intentado siempre hablar con bella, y algo había conseguido, bella la había dejado visitar a roceme una vez a la semana, y ellas se veían de vez en cuando, pero nunca fue una excelente relación

_sabes qué paso?

_nadie sabe bien lo que paso renne—la verdad era que no quería hablar de eso, hablar de bella hacía que tuviese ganas de llorar y dejarme vencer, pero mi roceme me necesitaba

_familiares de la señora cullen

_soy su esposo

_buenos días señor cullen, lo siento mucho, era una muchacha joven

_lo sé no llegaba a los 30 años—baje la cara y emmett me apretó el hombro

_por favor necesito que me acompañe a reconocer el cuerpo y que usted firme los papeles para que se pueda llevar el cuerpo—lo seguimos hasta la habitación donde estaba bella, y era horrible el lugar todo frío y blanco, pero no daba paz, todo lo contrario. El medico nos llevo a ver el cuerpo y cuando saco la sabana blanca que cubría el cuerpo, renne se abrazó a papá y se puso a llorar, yo me acerque más a bella, estaba pálida, como nunca antes, esto ni se parecía a como la había visto cuando habíamos hecho esa puesta en escena para charly y los otros, estaba vez mi bella se había ido y no iba a volver dentro de unas horas cuando fuésemos en un avión para ir a Londres.

Le toque la mejilla y estaba helada, tenia una cara llena de paz, pero esa paz que ella tenía en su cara era la paz que se había llevado con ella y que yo nunca más iba a volver a tener en mi vida

_qué fue lo que paso amor? Te dije que yo tenía que ir a buscar la bicicleta, pero vos me dijiste que me quedara que vos ibas a ir, pero bella yo tenía que ir no vos amor, no tendrías que estar acá mi amor, tendríamos que estar viendo andar en bicicleta a roceme, los tres juntos, eramos una familia bella.—me acerque para besarla y se me salieron las lagrimas que no quería derramar—ay mi bella, sos tan hermosa, qué voy a hacer sin vos—papá me agarro y me separo de bella, pero yo no quería alejarme de ella, era como darme cuenta de la realidad, era dejarla ir y yo no quería, no podía dejarla ir, no de nuevo.

Firmamos todos los papeles, y los de la empresa funeraria empezaron a preparar a bella, para el entierro y esas cosas. Nosotros nos fuimos a casa, y roceme ya estaba levantada, cuando me vio vino corriendo a abrazarme

_papito

_ya estoy acá mi ángel

_papi no estés tiste, mami se va a enojar si te ve tiste

_no mi amor, ninguno de los dos tiene que estar triste o sino mamá se va a enojar y no queremos eso

_papi, la abu esme me dijo que me tengo que ir a bañar, pero mami no esta

_roce

_roceme tía alice

_perdón, roceme vamos que yo te baño

_segura ali?

_si edward, anda a arreglarte vos también

_como si fuese una gran salida

_hijo por favor

_ahora voy, vamos princesa que te voy a buscar la ropa

Subimos los tres a la habitación de roceme y después las deje solas para irme a bañar, cuando ya estuve listo baje y no había nadie por la sala, no sé porque, pero me dieron unas ganas enormes de tocar el piano.

Mientras tocabas las teclas que hacía tanto no tocaba, me vinieron a la mente tantas cosas, mi bella con roceme.

Esos recuerdos me mataban, saber que mi bebe no iba a estar con bella, saber que yo ya no iba a tener más tiempo con ella, para compartir para reírnos, para disfrutar de la vida como siempre hicimos, bella ya no iba a volver, y no podía aceptarlo

Estaba tocando las últimas notas de la canción y apareció renne en la puerta

.

_edward, es hora de irnos—no dije nada y la segui en silencio, cuando nos encontramos todos en la sala, roceme corrió hasta donde estaba yo, y agarro mi mano

_no la sueltes nunca princesa

_no papi, de ahora en más siempe juntos

Nos fuimos todos juntos al auto y cuando llegamos al lugar de misa, ya habían algunas personas como garret y kate, amigos de bella que estuvieron en el momento más difícil de ella y siempre la ayudaron, garret se había ocupado él de todo lo que bella tenía que hacer, mientras nosotros vivíamos de viaje, él trabajaba, aun que bella siempre iba a ver como iba todo. Los dos vinieron a abrazar a la familia y cuando kate vio a roceme ya no pudo aguantar el llanto

_princesita

_hola tía kate

_edward, yo…yo

_sé lo que queres decir pero ahora no hace falta kate, igual gracias por estar acá

Fuimos entrando al lugar y todo estaba llendo de fotos de bella


	39. Chapter 39

La misa fue pasando, y llego el momento de que me tocaba hablar a mí. Era tan gracioso, o tan triste, conocía tanto a bella, pero no había palabras en este momento. Le di un beso a roceme y me levante. Vi las fotos que había por todo el lugar, y no podía creer como habían podido hacer cuadros de estas hermosas fotos de bella

./imgres?q=kristen+ 202&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:663

./imgres?q=kristen+stewar135&tbnw=154&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:417

./imgres?q=kristen+ =141&tbnw=186&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:18,s:277

.

_gracias a todos por estar acá con mi familia y conmigo, siempre con bella fuimos de hablar poco, y creo que me acostumbre a no hablar. Con ella una sola mirada y bastaba para saber lo que queríamos. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, el más grande fue dejar forks por donde años y alejarme de mi bella durante esos años. y el más grande acierto fue volver a forks, y encontrarme de nuevo con mi bella, fueron solo cuatro años cuando volvimos a estar juntos como personas grandes, que nos empezamos a ver como mujer y hombre, antes solo eramos amigos.

"bella y yo siempre fuimos mejores amigos, ni después de casados dejamos de serlo, podíamos hablar de todo, y lo que más amábamos era leer juntos en el jardín interior de la casa o ver las estrellas juntos tirados en el barro de forks, esos momentos con ella siempre fueron los que más ame, para muchos eran cosas sencillas, pero para mí y para ella lo eran todo. Cosas como mirarnos a los ojos cuando despertábamos a la mañana, o cuando veíamos a roceme dormir. O verla jugar, cosas que solo un padre saben que son totalmente sencillas, pero que para nosotros dos eran todo."

"sé que dije que no iba a hablar mucho, pero recordar momentos con ella es inevitable, volver a revivirlos, me hace un poco más llevadero esto que estoy sintiendo, pienso que ella solo esta durmiendo, quiero pensarlo y deseo que si sea así, quiero mañana despertarme y verla a mi lado dormir, con ese pelo marrón por la almohada, ver como va a abriendo sus ojos de apoco, y me sonríe cuando ve, quiero que los dos juntos vallamos a despertar a roceme, nuestra princesita"

"le dije hasta el último momento que la amaba y ella también lo hizo, pero quisiera preguntarle si de verdad fue feliz conmigo, quisiera ver su carita de ángel una vez más. Quisiera tenerte acá conmigo bella, y decirte que te amo, hace menos de 24 horas prometimos amarnos hasta incluso después de la muerte, pero es tan imposible pensar que hasta ayer te vi despertar dándome esa sonrisa que amo, es imposible creer que solo saliste al jardín sonriéndome y diciéndome que me amabas para nunca más volver, te vi irte como ángel desde mis brazos, y tus últimas palabras fueron que nos amabas"

"es hora de dejarte ir, o eso es lo que todos me dicen, porque yo nunca te voy a dejar ir amor, desde que nos conocimos vos llegaste para quedarte a mi lado y nunca más volverte a ir, te amo bella para siempre"

Me fui a sentar con mi princesa de nuevo y ella saco las lagrimas que salían sin parar. Más personas subieron a decir cosas, pero yo solo podía concentrarme en mi roceme y en la música que empezó a sonar de fondo, era la canción que siempre me había cantado mi bella y con su voz, era tan hermosa

.com/watch?v=lxyj4A7kkmQ&feature=bf_next&list=FLa8yaAoZDXXwtEplg1gC1Ug&lf=mh_lolz

Ella siempre decía que yo era todo para ella, y cuando nuestra princesa nació le encantaba escuchar esa canción la relajaba. Mire a alice y ella me sonrio

_Sabía que era la canción que más les gustaba a los tres

_gracias alice por todo, seguro vos fuiste también la de las fotos

_no es nada edward, quería hacer algo y no sabía que, por lo menos los cuadros nos van a quedar, y vamos a acordarnos de ella hermosa como siempre fue

_gracias—la misa termino y empezó la hora más difícil para mi, despedirme de bella para siempre

_papi vamos?

_si amor

_papito, cuando lleguemos a casa podemos dormir juntos?

_si mi amor vamos a dormir todas las noches juntos queres?

_si papi—la lleve abrazada a mí, y nos fuimos hasta los autos. Muchas personas me decían que había dicho unas palabras hermosas, la verdad era que para mí las palabras no importaban yo solo quería a mi bella y ella no iba a volver

Cuando llegamos al cementerio roceme iba caminando y no se alejaba ni un poco de mi lado, los dos juntos íbamos bien agarrados de las manos y no nos soltábamos por nada. El ataúd que se llevaba a bella, fue lo más horrible que pude ver en mi vida, le escondí la cara de roceme en mi pecho para que no le quedara esa imagen, pero yo si la vi, vi como simples maderas se llevaban el cuerpo de la mujer que más había amado, y que siempre voy a amar en mi vida, simples maderas que me separan para siempre de esa suave piel, de ese pelo tan hermoso, de esos ojos que me decían todo con solo mirarlos. Cuando todo termino y la gente empezó a irse, empezaron a decirme que me fuese, pero quería quedarme con bella un poco más despedirme de ella aun que fuese lo más difícil de mi vida

_edward vamos a la casa a descansar

_mamá necesito un rato con bella, podrían llevarse a roceme un poco, yo ya voy

_hijo

_esta bien abu, nos vamos a cacha, pero llega antes de la noche si? Mami se va a enojar si te tardas y no nos acostamos juntos

_si amor, prometo llegar en un ratito no más

_bueno, y podes hablarle todo lo que quieras a mami, ella te esta escuchando—contuve lo más que pude las lagrimas y le di un beso en la frente a mi bebe—nos vamos pá

_ok princesita ya voy a la casa—vi como todos se iban y yo me quedaba solo con mi bella

"Ahora que estamos solo puedo hablar tranquilo. Todavía no puedo creerlo bella, no puedo creer que ayer eramos tan felices y hoy me estoy despidiendo de vos, por qué la vida se empecino en separarnos bella? Por qué cuando eramos más felices nos tuvo que separar de esta forma? Solo eramos felices y disfrutábamos del tiempo juntos, no le hacíamos mal a nadie, solo nos dedicamos a amarnos. Bella te necesito no han pasado ni 24 horas y yo ya te necesito, hoy no estabas conmigo en la cama, no vi tu primer sonrisa de la mañana cuando mientras me veías a mí, no tuve tu beso de buenos días, no nos abrazamos ni desayunamos juntos, te necesito mi bella, no sé como vivir sin vos, no aguanto más bella."

"Te juro que lo intento, por nuestra princesa lo intento bella, pero me es imposible vivir con este dolor que siento acá en mi corazón, cómo puedo vivir sin tu sonrisa, sin tus ojos, sin tu olor, te fuiste y nos dejaste solos bella, las lagrimas son mis únicas compañeras, pero ya no sé cuando voy a aguantar sin vos, bella me hiciste tan dependiente de vos, que ahora es como si no pudiese respirar, me siento tan solo, cómo hago amor? Cómo hago para ser fuerte y no seguirte? Por qué bella? Por qué te fuiste? Por qué no pudiste aguantar una batalla más? Por qué me dejaste tan solo y sin un camino que seguir, sin vos no soy nada. Te amo bella y siempre lo voy a hacer, aun que este viejo y con arrugas, vos vas a ser la única mujer que de verdad ame en mi vida, nunca va a haber otra que me haga sentir lo que vos me hiciste sentir con solo un beso.

Te voy a amar hasta el fin de mis días, y cuando se mi hora de partir te voy a buscar y espero que vos me estés esperando, te amo mi ángel. Dame fuerzas para seguir, por roceme ella me necesita, pero no sé si soy demaciado fuerte para seguir."

Me estaba levantando del piso y salieron unos rayos de sol, esos que se habían escondido durante toda la misa y el entierro, verlos era como si bella me estuviese dando esas fuerzas, era saber que ella estaba ahí conmigo y nunca me iba a dejar

HOLA CHICAS, SÉ QUE MUCHAS NO ACEPTAN QUE LA HISTORIA TOME ESTE RUMBO, PERO DIGAMOS QUE NUNCA FUE MUY NORMAL QUE DIGAMOS LA HISTORIA EN SI, CON ESTA HISTORIA ESTOY DEJANDO VER OTRO LADO DE MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR, SIEMPRE ERA TODO AMOR POR MÁS QUE HUBIESEN PROBLEMAS, PERO ACÁ ES DEMOSTRAR SENTIMIENTOS REALES, DESCRIBIR COMO UNA PERSONA SE SIENTE AL PERDER A OTRA.

QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN PORQUE POR MÁS QUE TENGA MENOS COMENTARIOS QUE LAS OTRA ESTA HISTORIA, SÉ QUE MUCHAS PASAN SIN COMENTAR NI VOTAR Y ESO NO ES PROBLEMA DE VERDAD, SIEMPRE DIJE QUE MIENTRAS EL CONTADOR DE VISITAS AUMENTARA YO ERA FELIZ, Y ES VERDAD SABER QUE OTRAS PERSONAS LEEN LO QUE HAGO Y LO SIGUEN A MÍ ME HACE FELIZ, POR MÁS QUE SOLO UNA PERSONA LEA LA HISTORIA YO LA VOY A TERMINAR Y NO LA VOY A DEJAR TIRADA, ASÍ COMO VOY A LUCHAR POR PUBLICAR MI LIBRO Y NO DEJAR TODO A LA MITAD, VOY A TERMINAR LA HISTORIA

SABEN QUE LAS QUIERO Y SIEMPRE QUIERO DARLES LO MEJOR, PERO ESTA VEZ AUN QUE NO LES GUSTE SENTÍ QUE LA HISTORIA TENÍA QUE TOMAR ESTE RUMBO

BESOS DESDE ARGENTINA

BIBI


	40. Chapter 40

4 AÑOS DESPUÉS

_papi

_si amor

_qué vamos a hacer hoy?—y estaba bien que mi roceme preguntase que íbamos a hacer hoy. Era su cumpleaños número 7, pero también se cumplían 4 años de la muerte de mi bella

4 años que solo había vivido para y por roceme, pero no por mí, había dejado el trabajo completamente de lado, con roceme nos dedicamos a jugar todos los días desde ese tan horrible para mí. Yo jamás había vuelto a ser el mismo, solo hablaba con roceme, con ella no había cambiado para nada, con ella era el edward que siempe había sido, pero con los demás y conmigo mismo era totalmente diferente, no había vuelto a tocar el piano desde el día del entierro, no habíamos vuelto a salir de forks, el último viaje lo habíamos hecho con bella, antes del cumpleaños de roceme a unas playas, donde habíamos sido más que felices o por lo menos de mi parte, y esa era la duda que siempre me iba a quedar bella había sido realmente feliz a mi lado?

Todos me dicen que vuelva a ser el mismo que antes, que salga que viaje, pero yo no quería eso, quería olvidarme de ayudar a las personas, a mí nadie me había ayudado a salvar a bella, y yo no podía pisar un hospital donde las personas perdían a sus seres queridos y nadie los ayudaba a salvarlos

_papi!

_perdón princesa qué me decías?

_qué vamos a hacer hoy?

_no sé mi amor, tus abuelos no me han dicho nada de que vengan

_podemos ir a visitar a mamá?

_roceme te he dicho que no es un lindo lugar para ir y menos para tu cumpleaños

_prometiste que no ibas a dejar que me olvidara de mamá—se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y me agache a su altura para abrazarla

_princesa nunca voy a dejar que la olvides, perdón si no te hablo mucho de ella, creí que con los cuadros en la casa ibas a recordarla siempre

_hay veces que sueño que me olvido de su voz cuando me cantaba o cuando me contaba cuentos, a veces creo que me voy a olvidar de como era ella papi y tengo miedo de olvidarme

_no princesa, te prometí que nunca ibas a olvidar a tu mamá y no lo vas a hacer lo prometo, queres ir a visitarla?

_si

_entonces vamos princesa

Agarramos los abrigos y nos fuimos al cementerio, en el cementerio se me ocurrió preguntarle si quería ir a comer fuera

_roce—mi princesa me miro con la sorpresa en los ojos

_me dijiste roce

_perdón roceme

_no papi, me gusta que me digas así, mamá lo hacía cuando nadie nos veía

_de verdad?

_si, solo que no quería que me pusieran tantos nombres diferentes, y porque no quería que me olvidara que llevaba el nombre de las tres personas más importantes para ella, pero me sorprendió que no me dijeras roceme, desde ese día siempre corregiste a todos a que me dijesen roceme

_lo sé, yo me convertí en el tirano de proteger tu verdadero nombre

_que me ibas a decir papi?

_queres que comas fuera? Solo vos y yo

_me gusta, pero después podemos visitar a los abuelitos hace mucho no los vemos

_ok

_de verdad?

_si princesa hoy es tu cumpleaños, podemos hacer todo lo que vos quieras

_todo, todo lo que yo quiera?

_mmm me voy a arrepentir después?

_no

_ok, entonces todo lo que vos quieras

_podemos ir a patinar, a comer afuera de la casa, pasear por el bosque, ver las estrellas tirados en el barro, y a la noche cuando lleguemos leer juntos en el jardín de invierno—me quede mirándola era tan igual a bella, amaba hacer lo que ella hacía esas cosas simples como ver las estrellas o leer, para ella era lo que más feliz la hacía—papi estas bien?

_si princesa, mira llegamos

_pá si no estas bien nos volvemos a la casa

_no princesa estoy bien, vamos—me baje del auto y fui a abrirle la puerta del auto, apenas se bajo me sonrio y me tomo la mano, desde ese día todo el tiempo que podíamos nos agarrábamos de las manos y no la soltábamos, desde ese día ninguna mujer más que mi roceme volvió a tocar la cama que compartí con bella.

Llegamos hasta la tumba de bella y ver las palabras escrita era imposible

"_fuiste un rallo de luz en la oscuridad, fuiste la sonrisa en la tristeza, fuiste la lucha en la guerra. Fuiste y siempre vas a ser el ángel que guio nuestras vidas y la convirtió en felicidad"_

_Te amamos tu familia_

_papi, mira hay flores—mire bien y era verdad habían flores, unas hermosas rosas blancas

_deben haber sido tus tíos o tus abuelos—roceme se arrodillo en el pasto al lado de la tumba de bella y se puso a hablarle

_hola mami, hoy cumplo 7 años, estoy re grande viste? Hoy con papi vamos a ir a comer a algún lugar, no sé donde todavía, y le pedí que patinemos, que veamos las estrellas tirados en el barro, que leamos en el jardín de invierno y que visitemos a mis abuelitos porque hace mucho no los vemos. Má, anoche deje de verte—cuando dijo eso no sabía de que estaba hablando—siempre me dijiste que cundo cumpliese los 7 iba a dejar de verte y ayer no te vi, tengo miedo de olvidarte mami, ahora que no te voy a ver más, ni te voy a escuchar de nuevo, papá dice que no va a dejar que te olvide, pero no sé si lo va a hacer, y yo no quiero olvidarte, sé que me dijiste que me ibas a mandar un angelito y yo te creo, por eso lo estoy esperando mami, sé me lo vas a mandar por mi cumpleaños

_roceme de qué estas hablando?

_nada papi es algo entre mami y yo

_roceme

_ok, cuando mami se fue al cielo el día de mi cumpleaños ella me prometió que me iba a cuidar hasta los 7 años y después ella iba a mandar un angelito para que me cuidara siempre—la mire sin creer todavía lo que decía—no me creas papi, pero lo mismo te paso con ella—abrí los ojos de la sorpresa por escuchar esas palabras—papi podes cantarme una canción que quiero?

_princesa sabes que hace años que no canto

_por eso, hoy es mi cumpleaños y dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que yo quisiera

_ok princesa si eso queres voy a cantar algo—me puse a cantar la canción que ella me dijo y mientras la iba cantando me ibas cayendo las lagrimas dándome cuenta que era tal cual me sentía yo. Termine de cantar la canción y roceme me limpio las lagrimas y me abrazo, cuando se separo me sonrio y me dijo algo que era completamente fuera de tema

TALKING TO THE MOON –BRUNO MARS

—voy a ir al baño y ya vengo

_roceme espérame y vamos juntos

_papi sé donde queda, no me tardo

_Roceme

_ya vengo—roceme se fue corriendo a los baños y yo negué, iba a seguirla, pero una briza hizo que me quedara, vi la lapida y me dieron ganas de hablar, desde que hable el día del entierro jamás volví hablarle a la lapida, pero de noche siempre miraba el cielo y le hablaba

"ho…la be…lla,-me aclare la garganta y volví a hablar—hay mi bella han pasado 4 años y todavía no sé como seguir, sigo viéndote todos los días, sigo pensándote todos los días, ya no visito a nadie ni quiero seguir sin vos, solo lo hago por roceme, pero cada día que pasa te necesito más. Entiendo a roceme, hay días que creo que voy a olvidar tu voz, o que el último día que vivimos juntos fue un sueño que se desvanece cada vez que lo sueño, porque todos los días me despierto pensando si de verdad paso lo que yo recuerdo, si de verdad tus sonrisas eran verdaderas.

/aaa5Ykrd

/aaaQjKnI

/aaaKHTUi

Nuestro casamiento, tus sonrisas de eran reales bella? Fuiste feliz conmigo? Te extraño tanto mi bella, te necesito"

_papá

_qué bebe?

_papi—roceme miraba atrás mío con los ojos abiertos—papi mira—le hice caso y yo también me quede sin respirar por poco y con los ojos abiertos. Roceme vino hasta donde estaba y me agarro de la mano

.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=13tbnw=103

_perdón que los moleste, pero se me olvido donde puedo encontrar la sección "H", siempre vengo y siempre se me olvida—ninguno de los dos decía nada, y roceme agarraba más fuerte mi mano—están bien?—miro la lapida y se tapo la boca—perdón siempre molesto en el momento justo, perdón—se iba a ir, pero roceme la paro

_espere

_roce

_shh, soy roceme y él es mi papá edward

_hola roceme soy marie—marie, marie, esto no podía ser cierto, no podía

_podemos acompañarla no papi?

_de verdad?—me miro a mí y roceme me apretó más la mano

_obvio que podemos, ya estuvimos con mamá—roceme miro a la lapida de nuevo y le sonrio—chau mami, la semana que viene volvemos y gracias, te amo—le dejo un beso y volvió a agarrarme de la mano—vamos?—tiro de mi mano e hizo que caminara con ellas

_no le molesta?

_si roceme quiere no hay problema—mi princesa me miro mal, como la mirada que me daba bella, pero con mis ojos y yo me reí

_y decinos marie, a quién venís a ver?

_a mi marido, hace unos años murió

_de verdad?

_si

_mi mami también murió hace unos años, se llamaba bella, tu marido cómo se llamaba?

_roceme no preguntes esas cosas?

_no hay problema edward de verdad, y se llamaba Anthony

_mi papi se llama también Anthony

_si?

_si edward Anthony o no papi?—iba mirando a la tal marie era tan parecida a bella, solo que en rubia, era igual—papi

_qué princesa?

_o no que te llamas Anthony?

_si amor, perdón que te diga, pero no tenes frío?

_no, con mi marido siempre estábamos al aire libre así que no es problema para mí eso

_a ok

_marie, vamos a ir a comer a un restaurant después de acá queres ir?

_eee

_roceme

_qué papi?

_queres? Por fis es mi cumpleaños marie

_ok, si es tu cumpleaños mereces que haga todo lo que quieras

_siiii


	41. Chapter 41

AÑOS DESPUÉS

Mi bella, habían pasado años desde que mi hermosa bella había muerto, años seguí por mi roceme, hice cada una de las cosas que ella quizo. Pero siempre segui amando a mi bella.

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero conmigo no fue así, el tiempo, los años, las experiencias. Todo para mi fue peor, porque en todo momento pensaba en bella, en que quería que esa experiencia ella la viviese conmigo. Pero ella nunca volvió, y en lugar de eso apareció marie. No sé si fue un error o no, pero creí que roceme necesitaba de una madre, y ella era tan parecida, pero a la vez tan distinta: odiaba tirarse a ver las estrellas en el barro, odiaba leer, y amaba la moda. Algo que roce y mi hermana hubiesen estado felices de tenerla, pero sabían que no era su bella, y ahí veían que no era.

Decidi mudarnos de casa y esa dejarla para roceme y para mi, todos los días nos íbamos en la tarde y nos pasábamos horas jugando con el barro y cuando era la hora de las estrellas los dos nos abrazábamos y llorábamos con una sonrisa en la cara, ninguno de los dos olvido a bella, una vez se lo prometí y lo cumplí, ninguno fue capaz de olvidarla, y no porque marie estuviese con nosotros, porque ella solo era parecida por fuera a bella, pero por dentro eran polos opuestos

Cuando bella trajo a alguien a nuestras vidas se olvido de decirle que fuese igual a ella por dentro y no por fuera

Cada noche que me acostaba cerca de marie, miraba a sus ojos y trataba de encontrar a bella, pero nunca estuvo siempre fueron ojos diferentes. Nunca pude amar a marie ni siquiera un 5% de lo que ame a bella, ella fue mi todo, mi guía, mi mejor amiga, la mujer que más ame, amo y siempre voy a amar.

Hoy después de tantos años, después de ver crecer a mi roceme sigo esperando el día que mi bella decida que mi bebe no me necesita y me haga ir con ella, que nos rencontremos y sigamos mirando las estrellas como siempre habíamos hecho, juntos y amándonos.

Necesito volver a ver esos ojos que me fueron arrebatados, sus sonrisas, necesito escuchar su voz. Necesito saber que ella no me olvido. Y necesito que me confirme si ella fue feliz conmigo o no? Fui lo que ella deseo?

_papá—deje de ver la foto que estaba viendo de bella y mía.

./imgres?q=kristen+stewart+para+elle&

Mire a mi princesa, estaba tan hermosa con su pancita, iba a tener una nena y había decidido ponerle isabella como su mamá, a marie mucho no le gusto, dijo que a los bebes no se les tiene que poner el nombre de muertos, pero roceme le grito unas cuantas cosas y no dijo nada más

.com/imgres?num=10&hl=en&gbv,s:0

_si princesa?

_vamos?—hoy íbamos a visitar a bella, era su cumpleaños, y roceme como todos los años quería ir a verla.

Nos subimos al auto y nos fuimos los dos solos, sin decir nada. Sabíamos que queríamos estar con nuestros pensamientos. Cuando llegamos a la tumba de bella, roceme se sentó y yo me quede parado. Me gustaba hablarle cuando roceme se iba unos minutos al baño y me dejaba solo. Como siempre hacía me dejo solo

_ya vengo, este embarazo me tiene todo el día en el baño

_ok te espero.—la vi irse y me agache a su lado—hola amor, feliz cumple, viste que hermosa esta nuestra roceme? Isabella viene tan hermosa como su abuela, ya estas vieja bella, o los dos estamos viejos, vamos a ser abuelos, nuestra princesita creció, pero para mi siempre va a ser una princesa, mi princesita. Mi bella, amor, seguí por vos, por roceme, pero como te lo dije hace años ya no aguanto más, no puedo estar más sin vos. Trate de amar a otra que no fueses vos, pero fue imposible, nadie es como vos.

Te busco en todas partes bella, cómo hago para que entiendas que ya no puedo estar sin vos? Como hago para explicarte que nadie te amo más que yo? Cómo hago para demostrarte que no hay persona que te esperara más que yo? Fui un cuerpo que siguió en la tierra, pero un alma que se fue con vos el día que te fuiste, ya nada me da alegría, solo vos sos capaz de hacerme feliz.

trate de darle una familia, pero marie nunca fuiste vos, y roceme lo noto. Al principio quizo creer que eras vos, pero son tan distintas, que con el tiempo roceme empezó a pelearse con marie, y la empezó a dejar de lado, siempre comparándola con vos. Nuestra forma de amarte y recordarte no sé si fue sana o no, pero no teníamos otra, no quisimos olvidarnos de lo mucho que te amábamos, no queríamos que los recuerdos se esfumaran y nunca más volviesen

hay días que me olvido de las personas, menos de mi princesa y de vos, de las personas que más amo. Marie se enoja cuando la miro, sabe que estoy tratando de encontrarte, sabe que nunca la ame como te ame a vos. Siempre fuiste la única mujer en mi vida-sentí unas manos en mis hombros y era mi roceme

_es egoísta de mi parte seguir pidiéndole más tiempo con vos como regalo de cumpleaños.

_qué?

_cada año le pedí que te dejara conmigo, no podía perderte a vos también, pero ya no puedo hacerlo, no puedo verte llorar por mamá, solo quiero pedirte algo

_qué?—se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y hablo

_que le digas que nunca la olvide, que siempre la ame, y que con ella fui feliz.

_roce

_necesito que vos sepas que te amo papi, que fuiste el mejor papá del mundo, me diste todo lo que necesite, me hiciste feliz, fui la princesa más feliz que podría existir en el mundo, pero ahora la princesa tiene que dejar ir al rey, para ella convertirse en reina y criar a los principitos

_mi amor, quiero ir con bella, pero no puedo dejarte sola

_no estoy sola papi, tengo mis bebes, tengo una familia. Es hora que seas feliz

_vos fuiste la única que pudo hacerme feliz

_vos sos todo para mí, te amo papi—me abrazo lo que la pancita la dejaba y nos quedamos viendo un poco más a nuestra bella

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos estaban reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi roceme, ella se veía tan feliz y se tocaba su pancita todo el tiempo. Cuando fue la hora de soplar las velas y pedir los deseos, me miro a los ojos, me sonrío y se le callo una lagrima.

Cuando la fiesta estaba terminando, empezó con trabajo de parto y a las horas nació isabella roceme Stone, hermosa, pero muy chiquita y estaba en peligro. Roceme me había pedido que entrara con ella, y cuando se llevaron a la nena, para tratar de que estuviese bien me agarro de la mano

_si salís por esa puerta te vas ir para siempre, y aun que sé que te dije que te dejaba ir, no puedo, creí que teníamos más tiempo, creí que faltaba para que naciera mi bebe, le pedí a mamá que te dejase conocerla

_hagamos esto roce, los dos sabemos que isabella es muy chiquita, hagamos un cambio, yo ya conocí a mi hermosa nieta, me hiciste el abuelo más feliz del mundo, por poder traer a este mundo a mi nieta, pero los dos sabemos como puede terminar esto. Hagamos un cambio, mi vida por su vida

_papi

_roceme amor, sabes que te amo y siempre te voy a amar, que si segui luchando fue por vos, para verte feliz, y ahora con esa hermosura vas a ser feliz

_papito te amo, te amo mucho, gracias por hacerme feliz

_gracias a vos princesa, y perdón por no volver a ser ese edward

_conmigo siempre fuiste mi papi, nunca cambio

_se feliz roceme, y nunca bajes los brazos, te amo princesa

_te amo papá—nos abrazamos bien fuerte y después me fui a la sala de neo, donde estaban atendiendo a isabella, era hermosa como roceme y como bella, hermosa en su totalidad. Me acerque como en un trance hasta su cunita, y le susurre

_es tu hora de vivir hermosa.—sentí como todo se iba desvaneciendo y escuchaba voces muy lejanas, en un momento fue como si pudiese alzar a mi nieta, pero como el edward joven

./imgres?q=bella+ &y

Y cuando esa sensación desapareció, fue como si dejara el hospital para llegar a un lugar al aire libre, cerré los ojos, porque no sabía que pasaba. Hasta que escuche su hermosa voz de nuevo, después de años sin escucharla, después de años esperando volver a sentirla

_edward—me di vuelta y ahí estaba tan hermosa y tan joven como se había ido

.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=t:429,r:6,s:220

_bella

_hola amor—le acaricie la cara y se sentía tan real

_seguís siendo un ángel

_vamos?

_podes quedarte un poquito más? no quiero dejarte ir de nuevo, no quiero soltar tu mano de nuevo

_esta vez no me voy sola, esta vez te vas conmigo

_de verdad bella? De verdad me vas a llevar?

_si amor, hoy nos vamos juntos

_te extrañe bella

_yo también amor, pero alguien tenía que cuidar de roceme

_Bella

_antes que preguntes, fui muy feliz con vos edward, me diste todo lo que me podías dar y mucho más. Te lo dije el último día, y te lo digo de nuevo. Fui más que feliz, te amo ed

_te amo bella, nunca te olvide

_ni yo amor, siempre estuve con vos. Es hora de irnos amor

_roceme va a estar bien?

_si la cuidaste mejor que nadie

_y nuestra nieta?

_diste tu vida por ella, va a estar más que bien

_entonces vamos amor—nos agarramos la mano y nos fuimos los dos caminando por el parque de nuestra casa

_HOLA CHICAS, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA LOCA HISTORIA, SÉ QUE MUCHAS NO ESPERABAN EL RUMBO QUE TOMO, PERO BUENO SOY MEDIA LOCA, VOY A HACER UN FINAL ALTERNATIVO PARA LAS QUE QUIEREN AMOR Y FELICIDAD SIEMPRE, PERO ESTE FINAL ES EL DE VERDAD, EL QUE YO PENSE ._

_SI LAS HICE LLORAR NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, SOLO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR Y QUE USTEDES TUVIERAN UNA HISTORIA DIFERENTE. SOY FELIZ CON SUS COMENTARIOS DE QUE MUCHAS LLORARON, PORQUE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LES LLEGO LA HISTORIA._

_GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR SIEMPRE ESTAR Y SIEMPRE COMENTAR A TODAS. Y YA SABEN YO NUNCA DEJO DE ESCRIBIR. ESPERO UN DÍA DE ESTOS DECIRLES QUE MI LIBRO ESTA A LA VENTA._

_Y SABEN QUE HAY MÁS HISTORIAS MÍAS PARA QUE NO ME EXTRAÑEN JA_

_LAS QUIERO A TODAS, MUCHOS BESOS_

_BIBI_


End file.
